Glicerina
by BurdelAcustico
Summary: -Con la Glicerina se fabrican muchos medicamentos y le da la suavidad a los jabones -Sin embargo también sirve para fabricar bombas y explosivos capaces de destruirlo todo. -disfrutarías eso ¿verdad?. -Me encantaría cambiar este mundo de mierda. -¿Que te falta para hacerlo?...un buen plan.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Reedité el primer capítulo, ya que cuando empecé la historia no tenía claro como la iba a continuar, y como ha tomado vida propia, este primer capítulo quedaba muy fuera de contexto, así que lo modifiqué un poco, otra importante aclaración, El relato esta ubicado a 7 años antes de la línea temporal actual, cuando Trafalgar tendría aprox. 19 años.

**One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

Trafalgar Law llevaba caminando demasiado tiempo para su gusto, el pescador que los había traído les dijo que acá podrían encontrar a la persona que buscaban, pero no dijo en que parte y la isla era moderadamente grande, lo suficientemente grande como para tenerlo caminando sin parar, bufó aburrido, había decidido ir al pueblo sin Bepo, ya que no quería alborotar a la gente con la presencia de un oso parlanchín.

Y ese fue el consejo del pescador, evitar cualquier alboroto si no quería problemas y era lo último que Trafalgar deseaba, el quería su embarcación y largarse.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando visualizó el pueblo, decidió irse al bar de la isla, nunca nadie sabia tanto como los barman del mundo, ellos conocían todos los secretos y todas las historias, sí se iba a dirigir allí.

El lugar no era el mas acogedor ni tampoco un lugar que llamara a las fiestas, todo lo contrario, el lugar era una especia de taberna de mala muerte.

Un sujeto gigante con mala cara atendía la barra mientras que otro mas delgado y enfermizo limpiaba las mesas, con un hondo suspiro Trafalgar Law se sienta en la barra y sin mirar al barman le pide una botella de sake.

-¿Tienes dinero muchacho?, acá no hacemos caridad -dijo el hombre con la voz tan ronca que pareciese tener una lija en la garganta.

Sin siquiera mirar al hombre, Trafalgar saca de su abrigo una bolsa llena de berries y la coloca sobre la mesa, con un gruñido de aceptación el hombre le entrega la botella.

-Hola Francis- se escuchó del otro extremo del bar, era la voz de una mujer que saludaba al barman, Trafalgar ni se inmutó con la extraña presencia.

-Katrina querida, ¿qué te trae por acá? ¡ven acércate te sirvo un vaso!- dijo el hombre con un saludo tan cordial que parecía haber cambiado de personalidad, lo que si le llamó la atención al muchacho.

-Gracias Francis, tinto por favor- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la barra y saludando de paso al hombre de las mesas- Eugene, como te ha ido?

-Muy bien señorita, muchas gracias- Dijo este tímidamente.

Con un rápido movimiento, el barman saca una botella de vino tinto desde un aparador y con gran maestría le sirve una copa a la recién llegada.

-Cortesía de la casa- dice mientras le entrega la copa a la chica que se había sentado un par de asientos lejos de Trafalgar, quien solo pudo gruñir ante tal acto.

-Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo Francis- pregunta la chica reparando por primera vez en el extraño- quien voltea sorprendido y molesto, ya no quería hablar con nadie.

-Es un forastero- responde con cansancio, nunca le gustaron los forasteros con pinta de piratas.

La chica intrigada levanta su copa de vino y camina hacia Trafalgar Law.

-Mi nombre es Katrina- dice la chica estirando su mano

Trafalgar ignorándola sigue bebiendo su sake, sin inmutarse.

-Vaya! No eres muy expresivo- y sin aviso, se sienta en el banquillo que estaba junto al joven, quien solo gruñe, expresando que su presencia no le era agradable, acto que poco le importó a la chica quien sin permiso, le comienza a hablar-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Gruñido

-¿estas de paseo?

Gruñido

-No, no estas de paseo, ¿Negocios? ¿Placer?...mmmm… ¿tráfico de órganos?

Se bebió el último sorbo de su botella con apuro…-Viejo! Acá esta lo del sake - y sin mirar a nadie se larga del bar, buscaría información en otro lugar, dejando a la chica riendo por su comportamiento.

-Katrina, no hagas problemas, ese idiota ha de ser pirata y sabes muy bien que no nos gustan los problemas, déjalo en paz hasta que se largue de la isla- dijo el viejo mirando con preocupación como la chica seguía atenta a la puerta con la clara intención de seguir al chico-

-Tranquilo Francis, llevo mucho tiempo en esta isla, no haré nada que la perjudique de algún modo- y sin esperar más, bebió su copa de vino de un solo sorbo y con un abrazo repentino se despide del barman- ¡nos vemos luego Francis!- y rápidamente salió en busca del joven, dejando al barman con un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

Maldita sea!, su idea de relajarse y buscar información en el bar se había ido al carajo, ahora tendría que regresar a su campamento improvisado y volver en otro momento al pueblo para buscar la información, tenía claro que su estadía en esa isla iba a ser un poco larga, no sabía cuanto exactamente, pero ya tenía ganas de largarse, todo era tan extrañamente tranquilo, la gente lo miraba con suspicacia, sin embargo, se veían muy calmados y arrogantes, tendría que decirle a Bepo que se mudarían a un hotel, uno cómodo y agradable, si, eso necesitaba, una siesta en una cómoda cama…

-¡Oye!- escuchó la voz de la chica del bar.- ¡ mierda! -¿Qué demonios quería? Acaso no había quedado claro en el bar que no tenia intención alguna de entablar una conversación?.

-¡oye¡- volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez mas cerca. ¡carajo ella venía corriendo hacia el! Maldita sea!- y Trafalgar comenzó a caminar mas rápido, con la clara intención que ignorarla-

-Espera!- notando como el chico comenzaba a ir mas rápido!.- Espera! Se te quedó tu espada en el bar!.

Con que solo era eso, que idiota, Trafalgar Law se volteó para agradecerle por traerle su espada, sin embargo, cuando la vio, ella no traía su espada, solo estaba ella.

Cuando por fin la chica lo alcanzó, el pregunta -¿y mi espada?

-En tu espalda- dijo simplemente con una gran sonrisa…lo había engañado.

Trafalgar Law se sintió completamente ridiculizado, un calor en su rostro lo invadió, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Oye! Espera- le dijo tomándolo del brazo-

-¡Que quieres Maldita sea! Déjame en paz- le grito a la chica completamente indignado y soltándose de su agarre.

-Lo lamento, no quería burlarme de ti, ni molestarte de ninguna forma- dijo la chica apenada, pero con tal cinismo que no pasó desapercibido por Trafalgar.

-Entonces que quieres.- Dijo sin detener su marcha, no se detendría, caminaría todo el tiempo hasta que la chica se aburriera y se fuera.

-Eres nuevo en esta isla, solo quería darte la bienvenida- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Ya la diste. Ahora vete-

-Eres muy grosero, ¿donde están tus nakamas?, porque es claro que eres un pirata-

Trafalgar la miró con asombro, el descaro de la chica no tenía límites.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además ¿por qué asumes que soy un pirata?-

-No pareces pescador, ni Marine, de hecho todo en ti grita que eres un pirata - dijo sencillamente.

-¿y si lo fuera? Que te importa a ti-

-Nada en realidad, solo avisarte que no intentes nada que pueda perjudicar este lugar, digamos que yo cuido esta isla y prefiero prevenir que escuchar lamentos después.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ja! ¿tú?- digo sin temor de parecer grosero, total ella lo había deducido por sus propios medios, no tenía que aparentar nada.

-Si, yo, ¿algún problema con eso?- dijo la chica sin ofenderse.

-No pareces muy fuerte, de hecho eres bastante baja- lo dijo con la clara intención de ofenderla. Aunque en realidad así era.

La chica era mucho mas baja que él, tenia el pelo café oscuro, quizás un poco mas claro que el café de sus ojos, casi negros, su nariz era respingada y con su tez mate, los labios rojos, maquillados claramente resaltaban intensamente, además vestía sin mayor accesorio que una blusa larga roja y unos pantalones ajustados negros.

-Pues aunque no lo parezca, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a todos los piratas o marines que estorben con las actividades normales de las personas que viven acá- dijo con soberbia.

-y que haces, ¿los acosas hasta que se hartan de ti y se largan?- dijo con sarcasmo.

La chica detuvo su andar, Sin embargo, volvió a sonreir.

-¿por qué te ríes?-dijo molesto.

-Porque puedo matarte en el momento que yo quiera- y se dio la vuelta, de regreso al bar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola Bueno acá les traigo el segundo capítulo. Unas aclaraciones primero.

Me tomé la libertad de jugar un poco con los otros miembros de la tripulación de los Piratas Heart, hay tan poca información sobre ellos, que me dio el pie para jugar a mi antojo, como dije anteriormente, no sé como irá avanzando, escribo los capitulos de a uno, sin tener la menor idea de como avanzará el siguiente, por eso cualquier consejo y aporte me puede ayudar.

espero que les agrade, un abrazo.

**Aclaracion: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

-Eugene, tráeme un barril de sake de la bodega- le grita el barman al hombre que sin pensarlo se va corriendo en busca de lo pedido por su jefe.

-Lo noto un poco preocupado jefe, ¿tiene relación con la señorita Katrina?- pregunta tímidamente a su jefe. Sabía que el anciano ese le tenia un cariño protector a la chica desde que llegó a la isla, hace ya dos años, es cierto que la chica los había ayudado en varias ocasiones, a él mismo lo salvó de unos marines que le querían golpear por estar muy borracho en las calles y en su infinita mala suerte se encontró con marines aburridos que se la cargaron con él, no recuerda mucho de esa noche, solo que estuvo a punto de recibir una fuerte golpiza y luego que estaba nuevamente en el bar siendo regañado por su jefe, quien le había contado que fue la chica quien lo salvó en esa ocasión, siempre se lo agradecería.

-Esa niñita puede defenderse sola, pero su maldita costumbre de provocar a los forasteros siempre acaba mal-

-Pero nunca nos ha perjudicado-

-Claro que no!, ella se encarga sola, pero algún día vendrá alguien mas fuerte que ella y le puede hacer daño, todo por "entretención" si quiere entretenerse que cuente chistes o algo, no molestando piratas y marines, la muy idiota- dijo el hombre pesadamente.

-Hasta ahora no ha pasado-

-No, porque estamos en un mar pacífico, pero si llega alguien del nuevo mundo, no se que tanto pueda hacer.-

-Su mamá era del nuevo mundo-

\- Y mira como terminó-

Ambos guardaron silencio y siguieron en sus actividades, todos sabían la historia de la madre de Katrina y su desafortunado final.

…

* * *

-Bepo- dijo Trafalgar a modo de saludo, a su navegante peludo.

-Capitán, como le fue en el pueblo- preguntó el peludo animal con mucho entusiasmo.

-Encontré un bar- dijo como simple respuesta.

-Señor, escuché que en esta isla hay alguien que le puede fabricar el navío que quiere para continuar hacia el Grand Line- dijo como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo.

-Por eso vinimos, Bepo- dijo sin más ganas de decir otra cosa.

-Lo siento Capitán- dijo el oso apenado.

Trafalgar vio a su amigo y se sintió mal por su actitud, había tenido unos días espantosos, rematados por la estúpida mujer que lo molestó, pero Bepo era su nakama y lo había apoyado desde el comienzo.

-No te disculpes Bepo, ha sido una semana terrible- masajeandose la cabeza como si sus problemas dependieran de ello.

-Lo sé Capitán, pronto tendremos su barco y nos podremos ir- dijo con la esperanza de que eso calmaría a su capitán.

-Sabes que no quiero un barco- contestó secamente.

-Lo lamento Capitán- dice el oso apenado nuevamente.

Con un suspiro Trafalgar comenzó a preparar una fogata, Bepo había pescado algo para comer y se dispuso a cocinar, algo que como buen cirujano, se le daba muy bien por lo demás.

-Tienes alguna idea de donde encontraremos la ayuda que necesitamos?.

-Claro que no señor, por eso iba a ir usted al pueblo, a buscar información. dijo el oso confundido.

-Mierda, se me olvidó-

-¿Se le olvidó señor?.

-Si, es que me distraje.

-¿Se distrajo señor?- preguntó el oso sorprendido, su capitán nunca se distrae.

-¿vas a preguntar todo lo que digo?- contesta molesto.

-Lo siento capitán.- Enrojeciendo nuevamente.

-Olvídalo, iré después de comer- y con otro gran suspiro termina de preparar la comida.

…..

* * *

-Katrina! Llegaste, ¿donde te habías metido?- pregunta una mujer de edad madura con rostro afable y cabellos colorines, a la recién llegada.

-Estaba en el bar con Francis- dijo simplemente a la interrogación de la mujer,

-Que cuenta el viejo amargado, ¿sigue torturando al pobre de Eugene?- mientras le servía una taza de café a la chica que tomaba asiento en un gran sofá

-Como siempre, sin embargo, tenemos forasteros- dijo la chica mientras ocultaba una traviesa sonrisa al beber de su taza, ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer.

-Katrina déjalos en paz, que hagan lo que tengan que hacer y se larguen, no te metas en sus asuntos- advirtió la mujer.

-No les hago nada!, ellos tienden a atacar siempre- dijo falsamente ofendida.

-Tu los provocas.- dijo la mujer apuntándola con el dedo

-no se a que te refieres Kara!, déjame en paz- contesta aburrida la muchacha y levantándose para marchar-

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero jovencita, los hostigas con tus preguntas y tus críticas hasta que terminan por usar la fuerza-

-El que se enoja pierda- dijo la chica con sencillez.

-¿perder? Acaso crees que es un juego, muchos de esos hombres mueren por sus ideales, sean piratas o marines, dan la vida por ellos, no es para que tu vayas y los critiques y los confundas con tu retórica y tus eufemismos de lo bueno y lo malo- contestó molesta.

-Sabes que no creo en lo bueno o en lo malo. Además si ellos creyeran tanto en sus ideales los defenderían bien, no atacando-

-¿y quien te crees que eres para ir y decirles lo que tienen que pensar,? no eres quien para que ellos tengan que demostrarte nada- dijo Kara mas enojada que antes.

Katrina la miró por última vez y solo suspiro profundamente antes de salir por la puerta, sabía que la vieja tenía razón, ella no era quien para poner en duda los ideales de nadie, pero aún así no iba a cambiar de idea, le gustaba hacerlo, mas que eso, lo necesitaba, necesitaba encontrar esa determinación, esa fuerza, esa pasión que había llevado a sus padres a la muerte, esa "idea" por la que ambos, felices habían decido perder sus vidas antes que traicionarla, aquella idea por la que habían decidido dejarla sola.

Con paso aburrido se dirigió a una especia de garaje detrás de la casa, que el hijo de la señora utilizaba como laboratorio mecánico y otros experimentos.

-Shachi, que extraña cosa harás hoy?- preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta del extraño lugar mientras que un joven, probablemente de su misma edad se encontraba trabajando con extraños artefactos, el joven vestía un traje entero y utilizaba una máscara que le impedía que las chispas de sus herramientas le dañaran el rostro.

-Shachi!- gritó la chica notando que el joven no la escuchaba debido al sonido de la máquina de soldar, segundos después, el sonido se detuvo y el joven se levanta la máscara, dejando ver su rostro y unos mechones colorines cayendo por su frente.

-Katrina eres tú?, que quieres, estoy ocupado- pidió con impaciencia.

-Que haces?- dijo simplemente y sonriente de haber captado la atención del joven.

-Un experimento- ¿acaso no es obvio?.

-Si sé, pero que cosa- como si se lo preguntara a un niño.

\- Bueno, no se en realidad, es una máquina que controla las pulsaciones del corazón, pero quiero agregarle mas cosas como poder distinguir problemas a la sangre y quien sabe.

Katrina sabía del talento del chico con las maquinarias, su interés empezó cuando el padre de este había muerto de una enfermedad y aunque los doctores no pudieron curarlo ni el tenía el talento para hacerlo, dedicó toda su energía en inventar artefactos que pudieran ayudarlo y aunque no pudo salvar a su padre, el seguía inventando, hacía de todo, desde máquinas para medir la respiración, hasta autos especiales para trasladar a la gente enferma.

-Shachi, llegaron forasteros- respondió simplemente.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto de manera cínica, sabía que la chica jamás le pediría eso, nunca lo había dejado siquiera mirar.

-No sé- Contestó dudosa.

El joven levantó una ceja.- ¿cuántos son?

-Vi solo a uno-

-¿Entonces?-

-Era alto-

-Todos son altos Katrina, esa no es excusa, además no eres una enana estas bien de estatura- dijo simplemente cayendo en cuenta de que eso jamás había detenido a la chica,- espera que tan alto… es acaso un Gigante?- preguntó un poco temeroso.

-No, no es un gigante y bueno es alto, pero no tanto tanto, dos cabezas de mi, tal vez menos.

-Entonces para que me quieres. Dijo el chico mas intrigado aún-

-Creo que quizás…. No sé olvídalo fue una pregunta estúpida, sigue con tus experimentos. - Y sin esperar respuesta salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Katrina espera!- dijo el chico corriendo detrás-

-Que quieres! Ve a terminar tu experimento- dijo molesta.

-Después lo haré, me dejaste intrigado, vamos te acompañaré a ver al forastero.

-No es necesario- dijo Katrina un poco asombrada

-¿Qué?¿cómo que no es necesario? Claro que sí, no me quedare con la curiosidad.

-No es necesario, porque viene hacia acá-

-¿c..cómo que viene hacía aca?-

-Así es, él es- dijo la chica apuntando al joven que se acercaba despreocupadamente sin reparar en ella aún.

-¿eso es ...un oso?-

* * *

Bueno. acá terminó el segundo capítulo.

Me gusta Shachi, me gustó ponerlo en la historia, quisiera poner a Penguin tambien, pero como no se quien se unió primero, no se si dejarlo escondido en la isla como miembro perdido de la tripulación, o que se una después e inventarle un comienzo. ¿que creen ustedes?, bueno espero sus respuestas, ya que como no tengo eso claro, me es dificil avanzar, un abrazo gigante.


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Eso es… un oso?-

-Un oso con ropa- dijo Katrina sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Por eso querías que te acompañara?- sin despegar la vista ni un segundo de los dos extraños personajes que se acercaban lentamente.

-No, en realidad nunca había visto un oso como ese-

Del otro lado se encontraba Trafalgar Law caminando sin preocupaciones hacia la dirección que le habían dado en el pueblo, la dirección de la persona que le iba a ayudar a construir su nueva embarcación, sin percatarse aún de las dos personas a varios metros enfrente de él que miraban a su excéntrico compañero con curiosidad infinita.

-Ca…Capitán?-

-Dime Bepo-

-¿Es esa la casa donde encontraremos a la persona que necesitamos?- dijo el animal apuntando la casa con el garaje a pocos metros de ella.

-Si esa debe ser, es la única con un taller.- Dijo el joven mirando a la dirección que Bepo señalaba. Pero abruptamente Trafalgar Law detuvo su marcha.

-No puede ser…- murmuró con desagrado.

-¿Pasa algo capitán?.

-Esa es la chica que me estuvo molestando hoy en el bar.-

-¿Prefiere que nos devolvamos señor?.

-No, sigamos caminando, tenemos que hablar con el tal Shachi- dijo con evidente molestia.

Con el paso aún mas lento, Trafalgar y su nakama se acercaron a los dos jóvenes, uno completamente asombrado por los extraños visitantes y la otra con una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, solo se estudiaban con la mirada esperando que alguno de los cuatro pronunciara la primera palabra.

Shachi fue quien habló primero.

-¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?- dijo con una renovada compostura e indiferencia.

Trafalgar lo miró atentamente como queriendo intimidar al chico, que lo miraba sin retroceder, Trafalgar sonrió conforme.

-Tú eres Shachi- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.- nos dijeron en el pueblo que eres un experto en maquinarias.

-Te informaron bien- dijo con altanería que hizo sonreír aún mas a Trafalgar.

-Vengo a negociar-

Shachi lo miró unos segundos y luego su mirada se enfocó en su amiga, quien se mantenía inmóvil y con una sonrisa altanera.

-Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law y el es mi nakama Bepo- Al ver como el chico no le decía nada más.

-Mi nombre ya lo sabes, ella es Katrina, mi asesora de negocios- dijo Shachi presentando a la chica.

-Ya nos habíamos topado- dijo Katrina mirando fijamente a Trafalgar Law quien rápidamente desvió su mirada al otro joven.

-¿Te parece si discutimos el proyecto?-

-Muy bien, pasemos a mi taller y me explicas el negocio- dijo Shachi con todo el autocontrol que su amiga le había enseñado para tratar con piratas.

Los cuatro entraron al taller, Katrina fue la última. A pesar del caos que había en el lugar, existía una esquina en la cual habían unos cuantos sillones con una mesa central, especial para casos como este.

-De acuerdo, dime para qué me necesitas.- dijo Shachi mirando fijamente a Trafalgar.

-Escuché que eres bueno con los medios de transporte vanguardistas.- Shachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito que fabriques uno para mi.

-¿En que estas pensando específicamente?-

-Un submarino.- dice el joven pirata.

-Eso realmente no es muy complicado, si viniste a mi taller debes tener algo más en mente- dijo Shachi con suspicacia, logrando que Katrina sonriera con orgullo.

-Así es, no necesito cualquier submarino, debe ser resistente a monstruos marinos, ataques de guerra, cambios climáticos extremos y con herramientas de experimentación médica.- Trafalgar sabía que no iba a ser una construcción fácil pero adonde se dirigía debía estar preparado para todo.

-Ya veo- dijo Shachi mirándolo atentamente, luego se levantó en busca de unos papeles.- tomará un poco de tiempo y no saldrá barato, muchos de los materiales los puedo conseguir en la isla, sin embargo, hay unos cuantos mas que requerirá viajar a otros lugares.

-Tengo el tiempo y el dinero, dime cuanto se demorará y cuanto necesitas.

-Primero que todo tengo que hacer el presupuesto completo de los materiales y las herramientas, será un informe detallado, incluyendo el gasto de los viajes, eso me tomará un par de días, una vez listo ese presupuesto, realizo otro que incluye el tiempo de trabajo y la complejidad del mismo, a mayor complejidad mayor el costo, es decir, si los materiales salen un millón de berries, mi trabajo cuesta 3 millones de berries, dando como cobro final 4 millones de berries, los que se pagan la mitad al comienzo del trabajo y la otra mitad concluido todo. ¿Le parece bien?-

-No hay problema, ahora dame unas referencias de tiempo y de costo, dudo que 4 millones sea realmente el precio-

-Tienes mucha razón, los materiales de primera calidad costarán unos 100 millones de berries, quizás más y terminaría el trabajo en unos tres meses mas o menos, quizás más que menos.

-Muy bien, espero tus primeros presupuestos.-

-Otro punto, yo estaré ocupado con el proyecto y es ahí donde entra Katrina, ella manejara el dinero y tus dudas, cualquier información o negociación acércate directamente a ella- dijo Shachi mirando a la chica a su lado logrando una extraña mueca en el rostro de Trafalgar, que fue percibido por Shachi.- ¿Algún problema con eso?- dice mirándolo fijamente.

-No, ninguno- dice resignado, algo había en ella que no le daba confianza.

-Muy bien, comenzaré de inmediato, te contactaremos en un par de días- dijo Shachi levantándose del asiento para dar por concluida la reunión-

-Cómo me encontrarás?- pregunta Trafalgar curioso ya que no le había preguntado nada sobre el.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo haremos- dice mirando con una sonrisa ladeada al Pirata.

Una vez que Trafalgar y Bepo se marcharon, Shachi agarro un cuaderno y comenzó a hacer cuentas.

-Shachi- lo llama Katrina con un tono de suprema curiosidad.

-Katrina?- le responde sin mirarla.

-¿un submarino?

-si, un submarino.

-Para un pirata.

-Eso creo.

-Es muy extraño-

-Realmente es una excelente idea.

-Lo sé, tú siempre tuviste esa idea- Dice Katrina mirando a Shachi con un dejo de preocupación sin saber por qué.

-Es la mejor forma de viajar por los mares.

-Ha sido tu sueño…

Shachi la mira con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos, era verdad. Antes de que su padre muriera, Shachi soñaba con construir un submarino tan potente que podría ser capaz de adentrarse en cualquier mar, evitaría los tornados y los vientos fuertes, la lluvia no sería un problema ni tampoco la marea y con una buena cubierta de Kairouseki sería inmune hasta de los monstruos marinos, era sencillamente perfecto.

-Lo es, así que está en tus manos descubrir quien es el sujeto y si merece llevarse mi sueño consigo-

Katrina salió del taller dispuesta a averiguar todo sobre Trafalgar Law, tenía que hacerlo antes de que Shachi terminara el presupuesto y comenzara el submarino, si el tipo no valía la pena, no permitiría que Shachi gastara su tiempo en él.

* * *

Trafalgar Law estaba conforme, tenía la seguridad de que ese tal Shachi haría un excelente trabajo.

Lo único que lo tenía un poco irritado era que tendría que tratar con esa chica…"_Por que puedo matarte en el momento que yo quiera…" _ eso le había dicho y algo en su interior le decía que no estaba mintiendo, fue en ese momento cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y aunque lo negara, sintió miedo.

Dos días habían pasado desde la visita de Trafalgar al taller de Shachi y Katrina aún no se aventuraba a averiguar nada del pirata, poco faltaba para el presupuesto, de hecho, Shachi había partido esa misma mañana a las islas vecinas para conseguir los precios de los últimos materiales, así que era ahora o ahora, no había mas plazo, la razón mayor de su inoperancia en la "investigación" fue que Shachi le pedía ayuda constantemente y no le había dejado tiempo para nada, ahora que se había ido, podía comenzar su "trabajo".

-Francis- Dijo Katrina saludando al anciano del bar con una amplia sonrisa y sentándose en un banquillo de la barra.

-Katrina querida, que se te ofrece- dispuesto a servirle la típica copa de vino que siempre pedía.

-Púes el regalo de Dionisio a los mortales e información- refiriéndose al vino.

-Aquí tienes, ahora dime que información buscas- entregándole la copa de vino.

-El joven del otro día, el de los tatuajes y la larga espada, quiero información…

Francis la miró con sospecha – ¿Vienes por encargo de Shachi?

-Claro que sí, me imagino que tú le diste el dato-

-No fui yo, no llevaría a piratas a la casa de Kara, Sin embargo, le dije que, Arthur, le podría ayudar.-

-Bueno ese herrero conoce muy bien la reputación de nuestro Shachi-

-En fin, ¿qué era lo que quería?-

-Dime si lo viste y donde lo encuentro y te digo que quiere…

-Pfffffff, de acuerdo pequeña manipuladora-

-Quid pro quo-

-Esta al otro lado del cerro, en el Hotel de Lara, habitación 806, octavo piso- dijo Francis sin titubear.

Katrina quedó impactada con tanta información, no esperaba que fuera tan simple, pero luego su mirada confundida pasó a una incrédula.

-Francis… dime como sabes todo eso- El anciano la miró y sonrió, saco un papel y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Lo escribió todo para que lo contactaras rápido y me lo dejó a mi, también anotó una contraseña.

Katrina agarró el papel pero Francis no lo soltaba- un momento jovencita, se te olvida algo, Quid pro Quo-

Katrina sin soltar el papel, termina su copa de un sorbo y con una sonrisa le dice- Quiere un submarino-

-¿un submarino?

Katrina manteniendo la sonrisa tira el papel y se lo quita al anciano para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Adiós Francis- y se marcha sin esperar respuesta

Le llevo unos treinta minutos llegar al hotel, era un lugar lindo y acogedor, cuando entró, se encontró con la recepcionista.

-Hola vengo a visitar a un amigo, se está alojando en la habitación 806-

La recepcionista la miro interrogante, pero no dijo nada, Katrina comprendió de inmediato.

-Tengo un papel- dijo mientras buscaba entre su largo abrigo burdeo el diminuto papel que parecía haberse desvanecido, la recepcionista alarga el brazo para recibirlo

-Un momento debe estar por acá, juro que lo tengo por algún lado- decía cada vez mas alterada mientras buscaba por cada uno de los bolsillos, la recepcionista suspira cansadamente.

-Aquí está- dice radiante mientras le entrega el papel arrugado.

Luego de leerlo la recepcionista asiente con la cabeza –Muy bien le avisare que está acá-

-Gracias-

Luego de unos segundos la recepcionista la mira y con una sonrisa le dice- Octavo piso y a la derecha

Con paso decidido y rápido, se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación 806 y tocó un par de veces, unos segundos pasaron y la puerta se abrió frente a ella, dando paso a un oso blanco que amablemente la invitaba a pasar.

La habitación era bastante grande, tenía dos camas, y una pequeña sala con tres sillones, dos de un cuerpo y el tercero era mas largo, podrían caber unas tres personas sentadas, o una durmiendo tranquilamente, al medio de estos, una mesa de centro.

Trafalgar Law estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales y se levantó brevemente para darle la mano a la recién llegada e invitarla a sentarse, a pesar de todo era un caballero.

-¿Algo de beber?- pregunta el joven pirata.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Que quieres, el servicio del hotel es bueno, te pueden traer lo que quieras.

-Vino, entonces, que sea tinto.

Trafalgar asintió y con el Den den mushi, pidió una botella de Vino y dos de Sake.

-¿No es mucho para una charla de negocios?- preguntó divertida.

Trafalgar solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te demoraste en encontrarnos- dijo Trafalgar

-No te estuve buscando mucho, estaba ayudando a Shachi con el presupuesto, hoy se fue a la siguiente isla a completarlo.

-¿Cómo va eso?.

-Hasta ahora va en los 60 millones, sin embargo, creemos que esa cifra puede doblarse con los materiales que faltan.

Trafalgar se quedó un momento pensativo…-Ya veo…

-¿Tienes problemas de dinero?- preguntó burlona.

El joven pirata solo ladeó una sonrisa soberbia

Katrina que se caracterizaba por ser una ávida conversadora se sentía cada vez mas irritada por este hombre de pocas palabras.

El servicio a la habitación había llegado y Bepo sirvió los vasos.

-Perdona mi descortesía ¿quieres algo de comer?- Pregunta Trafalgar,

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre-

Trafalgar comenzó a beber de su sake al igual que Bepo.

Katrina en silencio bebe de su copa y al minuto mira a Trafalgar.

-Te molesta si fumo-

-No-

-La verdad estoy intentando dejarlo- decía mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo- Sin embargo en momentos como estos me resulta muy difícil- lo último lo menciona con un tono de voz reprobatorio, Trafalgar la miró curioso.

-¿Estas insinuando algo?-

-Esta bien, iré al grano- mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo y se acomodaba en el asiento.- Necesito que me cuentes de ti, no por interés, si no por negocios, Shachi va a construir quizás una de sus mayores maquinarias, por ende yo soy la encargada de saber si mereces o no todo su esfuerzo.

-No necesito demostrar nada, le pagaré-

-No se trata de dinero, si yo quiero, puedo ir ahora mismo a decirle a Shachi que no pierda mas su tiempo, como sé que no quieres eso, mejor ponte a hablar-

Trafalgar la miró con esa ya tan común sonrisa ladeada cargada de arrogancia y suspiró falsamente derrotado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

-Que quieres saber.

Katrina lo miro y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea que debía preguntarle miró al suelo para ver si encontraba la pregunta ahí.

\- ¿Invierno o verano? Y no puedes decir primavera u otoño, esas no juegan- dice mirando atentamente al muchacho, quien se esperaba una serie de preguntas personales relacionadas con cualquier cosa menos con su apreciación climática.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Eso, si prefieres invierno o verano- dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa.

-Ehhh, invierno. Contestó inseguro no por no poder elegir, si no por lo absurdo de la pregunta- ¿Y qué eso de que las otras no juegan?-

-ajá… dijo mirándolo atentamente. –"_Antiguamente se pensaba que existía una diosa que manejaba la agricultura, hacía crecer las plantas y los cultivos, siempre había primavera._

_La diosa tenía una hija, a la que amaba profundamente, pero un día sin aviso, el dios del inframundo decide secuestrarla por que se había enamorado de ella, La diosa __desolada por lo ocurrido, cayó en una __profunda depresión__ que hizo que la tierra quedase suspendida en __un continuo invierno__, destruyendo las cosechas y causando el hambre en los seres humanos, los demás dioses preocupados intentaron hablar con ella para que volviera a cuidar la tierra, sin embargo ella no pensaba en nada mas que en su hija, la cual tampoco era muy feliz que digamos, que te secuestren no es sinónimo de "vivir felices" al contrario, entonces entre todos llegaron a un acuerdo, la joven pasaría seis meses en el inframundo y seis meses con su madre, __durante el tiempo que pasara __la joven en el Inframundo__, __la diosa caería en la tristeza__, por lo que la tierra también lo haría con ella, dando lugar __al otoño y al frío invierno__. Cuando __regresaba con su madre__, la alegría del rencuentro haría que esa depresión desapareciera y con su alegría todo volviese a florecer, dando lugar a __la primavera y al caluroso verano__."_

El cigarro se había consumido por completo y la copa de vino estaba a medio beber, Katrina no dejó de mirar a Trafalgar ni un segundo mientras contaba la historia y este por su lado no salía de su asombro, no entendía el por qué de la historia, sin embargo le había gustado escucharla.

-¿Eso tiene alguna relación conmigo?- preguntó Trafalgar intentando recuperar la compostura,

-No lo sé, quizás,… fuiste tu el que prefirió el invierno, tu verás si tiene o no tiene relación- siguió bebiendo de su copa de vino, sin sentirse ofendida, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la hostilidad del hombre.

Katrina en el momento que decide sacar otro cigarrillo da vuelta la copa de vino, sobre su ropa, el suelo y la mesa, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se quedó inmóvil viendo el desastre cometido, una reacción parecida tuvo el pirata, nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Cómo se te cayó?- dijo Trafalgar, Katrina enrojeció hasta las orejas y comenzó a limpiar mas torpemente, alegando que no sabía como había pasado.

-Espera, Espera, lo estás empeorando- le alegaba él mientras veía como la chica inútilmente trataba de limpiar, ella misma tenía toda la ropa mojada, mas no se notaba mucho las manchas del vino ya que su abrigo burdeo no era tan distinto al tinto rojo del vino.

-Lo lamento.. se disculpó la chica.

-Te traeré unas toallas- dijo simplemente

Al rato Trafalgar se devolvía con un juego de toallas para su desgracia, Blancas.

-Se ensuciaran todas-

-No son mías, no me importa- algo que en vez de molestar a Katrina, le causó gracia.

Se sacó el abrigo que ni siquiera había desabotonado y debajo traía un chaleco negro que aunque no se veía manchado se apreciaba que se había mojado, con un suspiro resignado decide sacárselo también, quedando en una camiseta negra con tirantes, dejando al descubierto una importante cantidad de tatuajes en sus brazos.

Trafalgar que le había pedido a Bepo que fuera por una mucama para que limpiara el desastre regresó a la sala para decirle a Katrina que podía mandar a lavar su ropa, sin embargo, no se esperaba esa imagen.

-Tus tatuajes- fue lo único que dijo.

Katrina los miró y se toco ambos brazos entre escondiéndolos y acariciándolos.

-Mis Ilustraciones….

* * *

Hola! gracias por leer hasta acá, creo que quedó un poco pesado, Sin embargo, cada vez voy aclarando mas ideas!.

Otro punto, la leyenda que cuenta Katrina, es "el mito de las estaciones o el mito de Démeter y Perséfone" voy a poner varios mitos así a lo largo de la historia, sin embargo las haré pasar por leyendas, para que no quede muy fuera de lugar.

Lamento el retraso, no tenía mi computador a la mano.

Espero sus comentarios, sus aportes, sus críticas etc..

un abrazo, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.

**One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda**


	4. Chapter 4

-Mis ilustraciones…..

-Así que eres pirata- Dice Trafalgar con su típica sonrisa ladeada, Katrina levanta la cabeza y le imita la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué asumes que soy pirata?

Trafalgar simplemente apunta uno de los tantos tatuajes de la chica, uno en su antebrazo derecho, una calavera con un sombrero marinero atravesado por un ancla.

-Dudo que si un marine ve ese, se sienta muy halagado.

Katrina suspira hondamente- Te lo cuento si me pasas algo para lavar mi ropa.

-Pásame tu ropa, haré que la laven.-

Katrina recoge su abrigo y su chaleco y se los entrega – Muchas Gracias, te diría que no te molestes pero si llego a la casa de Kara apestando a vino, me va a sermonear y no tengo interés de discutir con la mujer esa- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Es tu madre?- pregunta Trafalgar poniendo la ropa en una cesta que dejo en el pasillo para que la recogieran.

-No, es la madre de Shachi-

Trafalgar asintió con la cabeza y la invitó a sentarse en el otro sofá que no se encontraba manchado, Katrina tuvo un ligero estremecimiento y se intentó dar calor en los brazos desnudos.

-Prenderé la chimenea, veo que tienes frío-

-¿Qué chimenea?- preguntó

-La que está atrás tuyo- respondió con obviedad

Katrina se volteó y claro, ahí estaba, bufó por su falta de atención a esos detalles.

-¿Cuanto llevas en esta isla?- pregunta Trafalgar mientras comenzaba a prender el fuego.

-Dos años- contestó automáticamente esperando ansiosa a que el fuego la calentara de una vez.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas con Shachi?- Le pregunta sin despegar su vista del fuego que poco a poco crecía y crecía.

Katrina levantó una ceja que Trafalgar no vio, el simplemente seguía avivando el fuego.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de qué exactamente?-

-Es obvio que familiares no son, no encuentro el parecido- mirando a la chica que seguía con una ceja levantada, el fuego ya estaba en el mejor punto, inundando la habitación de un agradable calor, Trafalgar se sentó en el mismo sofá del principio, sin sacar su sonrisa ladeada, con ambas manos en la nuca y sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Katrina.

-Tienes razón, no tenemos ningún tipo de familiaridad, pero tampoco tenemos una relación amorosa- dice Katrina mientras mira fijamente a Trafalgar.

-Pensé esa era la razón por la que un pirata se quedaría tanto tiempo en una isla tan tranquila como esta-

-Uhmm Si, es una buena razón- dice con la mano en el mentón, como reflexionando algo extremadamente delicado – Sin embargo no es la mía- Poniendo las manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Y cual es la tuya?-

-Es una larga historia- Mirando al joven pirata que tenía esa arrogante sonrisa que cada vez le parecía menos ajena.

Trafalgar simplemente se acomodó.

-Es una larga historia-Volvió a repetir.

Trafalgar simplemente se acomodó.

Katrina bufó – De acuerdo- dice resignada.

-He navegado por muchos lugares, he tenido mis batallas, mis victorias y derrotas, he estado acompañada y también sola, cuando llegué a esta isla hace dos años, me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido…¿Sabes algo? la tranquilidad y la calma es un tesoro que no es tan fácil de conseguir.

-¿Cuándo zarpaste por primera vez?- pregunta Trafalgar, la chica no parecía mayor que él, sin embargo sus palabras y su voz al recordar, eran las de un alma vieja y a punto de hundirse.

-Se podría decir que nunca decidí "zarpar" la verdad es que nací en altamar-

-¿En un barco?-

Katrina asintió con la cabeza.

-Es decir que naciste pirata- Asume Trafalgar

-Nunca dije que nací en un barco pirata- Le increpó Katrina, Trafalgar levantó la ceja escépticamente.

-Si, esta bien, fue en un barco pirata, pero eso no me hacía pirata, supongo… Fueron mis decisiones, mis ideales y convicciones lo que me hizo decidir ser pirata años después.

-¿Y que te hizo detenerte?-

-No lo sé…Una día me desperté y perdí el horizonte, olvidé que era lo que buscaba, aquello por lo que batallaba día a día y decidí parar.

Katrina se levantó y se acercó al fuego sentándose junto a él para recibir mas calor, Trafalgar solo la siguió con la cabeza,

\- Cuéntame sobre ese tatuaje- exigió Trafalgar apuntando al del Marine atravesado por el ancla.

-Aún no, alteraría el curso de la historia- Negó con la cabeza mientras encendía otro cigarrillo sin voltear donde estaba Trafalgar.

-Sigue contando.- exigió Trafalgar nuevamente, la chica solo estaba mirando al fuego, fumando su cigarro, ignorándolo descaradamente.

-Oye!- le gritó el pirata, Katrina solo lo miró y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Trafalgar decidido a escuchar la historia se levanta y se acerca a la chimenea, pero en vez de sentarse junto a ella en el suelo, agarra una silla y se sienta en ella, mirando desde arriba a la chica, que miraba curiosa la actitud del joven.

-Sigue contando- Exigió.

-Nunca accedí a contarte toda la historia- le reprochó Katrina dando otra calada a su cigarrillo y volviendo su mirada al fuego.

-¿En que parte naciste?- increpó Trafalgar ignorando el comentario de la chica.

-Quizás por ahí pueda partir mi historia… Nací en la segunda parte del Grand Line.

-No estarás hablando de…-

-Del Nuevo Mundo, si.

Trafalgar borró la sonrisa ladeada de su rostro, le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de Sake y esperó a que la chica continuara su historia.

-La Gran era pirata comenzó unos cuantos años después de que mi madre llegara a esos mares, era doctora en una tripulación pirata, se enamoró de quien no debía, pasó lo que no se suponía y al tiempo nací yo.

Trafalgar estaba con una ceja levantada, en vez de saciar su curiosidad tenía mas preguntas, pero antes de poder hacer una nueva, la puerta se abre, dando paso a Bepo que traía doblada ya la ropa de Katrina.

-Estaba afuera en una bolsa- Katrina levantándose del suelo, sonriéndole tiernamente al oso y agradeciéndole, toma su ropa doblada y se la coloca.

-Muchas gracias a los dos por la hospitalidad.-

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunta Trafalgar.

-Si, tengo que ir con Kara, debo avisarle que Shachi va a tardar un par de días, él no le avisó porque no quería enfrentársele, así que como todo me lo deja a mi, pues me tengo que marchar.

Trafalgar se levanta para dejarla en la puerta, Katrina se marcha del hotel sin voltear ni una sola vez.

* * *

Hola! demonios todo esto va muy lento, quería hacer el capítulo más largo, pero me iba a demorar más, asi que decidí publicar este como está.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado sus reviews y me ha puesto en sus favoritos, es mas de lo que esperaba, Gracias por seguir la historia, me cuestan mucho los OC y este me está rompiendo el cerebro.

Un abrazo, gigante y espero sus comentarios, no quiero implorar pero estoy sin ideas, necesito consejos :C

Nos leemos n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! por fin pude acelerar un poco más las cosas, para los que leen, quiero decir que edité el primer capítulo, ahí explico mejor la historia, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Katrina se maldecía mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Kara, no entendía su actitud, no era de las personas que hablara de su vida privada con extraños, menos aún con piratas, cuando llegó a esa isla había tomado la decisión de dejar ese mundo atrás, ¿si lo extrañaba? Claro que sí, pero ya no había espacio para esas cosas ahora, había encontrado un hogar en esa isla y no lo iba a dejar por el momento.

Maldición la cabeza le comenzaba a doler por el vino, ella era muy resistente al alcohol, pero no era resistente a recordar, decidió sentarse en una gran piedra que se encontraba al lado de su camino mientras se masajeaba las sienes con insistencia.

No, aún no podía llegar a la casa de Kara, ahí la esperaba toda una seguidilla de preguntas agobiadoras de parte de una madre sobreprotectora, ya se imaginaba sus palabras "¿Cómo dejas a Shachi a merced de piratas?¿por que no lo acompañaste?, le puede pasar algo…no deberías involucrarlo en tus asuntos y bla bla bla.

Cómo decirle a esa mujer que su Shachi puede cuidarse perfectamente, que es fuerte e inteligente y que ya esta grande, maldita vieja, debería dejar al chico tranquilo, si se quiere largar al mar, es cosa suya.

El dolor aumentó, una puntada en la nuca le impidió seguir pensando y aún estaba lejos de casa, necesitaba recostarse ahora, luego recordó que estaba cerca de la playa, quizás el aire marino le ayudaba.

Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó y se puso a caminar lentamente hacia la playa, cuando llegó, estaba vacía, obvio, era invierno.

Se recostó en la arena y se tapo la cara con ambos brazos, se quedó ahí, semi durmiendo, semi despierta.

Sentía el olor de la sal marina, escuchaba las olas golpear contra la arena, el ruido de las gaviotas y nada mas.

Hace años el futuro brillaba para ella y ahora solo se preguntaba como había llegado ahí, recordaba con envidia su pasado y también con terror, que mezcla mas absurda, ella misma se había convertido en un absurdo.

Sin saber en qué momento, la noche había caído, había estado casi dos horas en ese mismo lugar, inmóvil, la cabeza ya no le dolía y se levantó con lentitud mientras sacudía la arena de su abrigo, era hora de irse…

-¿Qué se fue adonde?- Gritó Kara cuando Katrina le contó que su hijo regresaría en unos días.

-A islas cercanas a buscar materiales-

-Materiales de que?

-Para el submarino, Kara maldita sea ya te habíamos explicado con Shachi, el proyecto que tiene- sobándose nuevamente las sienes, esa mujer la exasperaba.

-No me hables en ese tono niñita!.- y estaba a punto de gritar algo más cuando de la nada suspira y se desparrama en su sillón, Katrina levantó la cabeza asombrada por su actitud.

-Ya esta grande, quizás sea su oportunidad- dijo resignada.

Katrina la miró aún mas sorprendida.

-Kara, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, eso creo, no puedo culparte de todo lo que hace mi hijo, además ya es hora que deje esta isla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la dejará?

-Hay Katrina no creas que soy estúpida, cuando llegaste a la isla te acepté en mi casa por que pensé que eras el ejemplo perfecto de por qué no hay que salir al mar y así Shachi se quedaría siempre acá, pero ya ves, no resultó.

Katrina la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la mujer solo se rió.

-Pensé que era por que te agradaba.

-Claro que sí jovencita, eres parte de la familia y siempre lo serás y Shachi siempre será mi hijo y siempre estaré orgullosa de él, es hora de que haga su vida.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio mirándose tiernamente, sí, Katrina quería a esa mujer.

-¿Café?- pregunta Kara levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Por favor.-

Katrina pasó esos días en la casa de Kara, no quería asomarse por el pueblo, no quería toparse con ese "raro pirata" como comenzó a llamarlo, no hasta que llegara Shachi, que ya llevaba desaparecido dos días.

Al tercer día, apareció por la puerta de la casa, radiante como nunca.

-Familia llegué!- abrazando sorpresivamente a Kara por la espalda y besándola en la mejilla.

Katrina que estaba en la cocina lavando los platos se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraban madre e hijo.

-Shachi!- gritó- ¿Cómo te fue?.

-Maravillosamente Katy- abrazándola fuertemente y besándola sonoramente en la mejilla- Ay Shachi que asco, suéltame.- dijo la chica riéndose mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre- y ya te he dicho que no me digas Katy, mi nombre es Katrina, no me pusieron ese nombre para que le hagas diminutivos-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo olvidé- dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento en la sala, tanto su madre como Katrina lo miraban ansiosos a que contara como le había ido.

-Y?- pregunta Kara.

-Y que madre?

-Te fuiste tres días sin avisar y ahora no vas a contar nada?.

Shachi la miró extrañado, supuso que Katrina había hablado con ella para que no lo regañara.

-Tengo todo listo, hoy le llevas el presupuesto al pirata y mañana mismo puedo empezar.

-Aún no me has preguntado si vale la pena o no.- Le dice Katrina.

-¿Vale la pena?

-No lo sé- responde sinceramente Katrina un poco avergonzada, nunca le había fallado a Shachi.

Shachi la mira curioso, sin embargo, jamás borró su sonrisa – entonces lo haré igual, si es alguien que no pudo convencerte de no valer la pena, algo debe tener, así que anda ahora mismo a darle estos papeles que detallan todo y vuelve para que me ayudes.

Katrina enrojeció ante la nueva arrogancia de su amigo y tomó los papeles que Shachi le ofrecía. –Supongo que me vas a pagar por esto.-

-Claro que no, ilusa-

-Hijo de ..- murmuró, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kara escuchara

-Katrina!

-Lo lamento Kara.- y salió un poco molesta, un poco feliz de la casa de Shachi.

Ahí estaba el hotel que había dejado tres días atrás con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en mucho tiempo, suspiró hondamente antes de entrar.

La recepcionista la reconoció de inmediato- El señor Law la estaba esperando- dijo con una sonrisa, Katrina solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor.

Tocó tres veces la puerta, nadie respondió, tocó otras tres veces mas fuerte…nada… tocó cinco, seis, veinte veces, un par de patadas escandalosas…

-Momento, demonios- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un molesto Trafalgar Law, tenía el cabello mojado y una toalla en la mano.

-Me estaba bañando- mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que la chica pasara, mientras él se sacudía el pelo con la toalla, despeinándolo totalmente.

Katrina enrojeció por su actitud y murmuró un lo siento.

-Da igual, toma asiento, …Supongo que Shachi volvió- dijo adivinando la razón de su visita.

-Así es, acá está el detalle de todo, dijo que puede empezar hoy mismo- dijo Katrina estirándole los papeles que Shachi le había entregado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que pasé el examen?- dijo con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa sarcástica.

Katrina solo bufó.

-¿quién es la poco expresiva ahora?

-¿Y Bepo?. Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-En unos encargos- contestó sin más.

-Bueno, eso es todo, tengo que regresar con Shachi- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta.

En eso Trafalgar se levanta y la agarra del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que Katrina se tambaleara y lo mirara asombrada y un poco asustada.

Trafalgar sin soltarla la mira con esa sonrisa ladeada y arrogante unos segundos, Katrina se había quedado en Shock, luego sin más Trafalgar la suelta y se devuelve a su silla, dejando a la chica perpleja, el pirata no la vuelve a mirar y Katrina se va rápidamente de la habitación, con el corazón acelerado y palpitando a mil por hora.

Trafalgar había logrado intimidar a la chica, devolverle un poco lo que el había sentido cuando esta lo había amenazado, sonrió triunfal y se puso a leer los papeles que le había traído, estaba satisfactoriamente contento.

* * *

Bueno, eso es por ahora!, espero que les haya agradado, quiero agradecer a la gente que me sigue y a los que me comentan, bueno son dos, ¿pero acaso eso no es suficiente?.

Un abrazo gigante y espero sus opiniones, consejos, etc..

Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso! estuve con cambios de casa y tantas cosas en la u, que no me dejaban espacio para nada mas, pero espero que este largo capítulo me reivindique!

**One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Katrina estaba enfurecida, caminaba con los puños apretados, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de rabia, las mejillas encendidas y respiraba con rapidez, caminaba como un tigre a punto de atacar.

Maldecía mentalmente y cada ciertos pasos lanzaba maldiciones en voz alta.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el pueblo, se dirigió, rápidamente al bar.

-Katrina querida que te tr….- saludaba Francis pero al notar el rostro de la chica, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Una botella de vino, para llevar.- fue lo único que dijo, poniendo con violencia el dinero en la barra.

Francis se dio la vuelta para sacar la botella y guardarla en una bolsa.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- se arriesgó a preguntar.

Katrina tomó la bolsa y solo lo miró, menos fríamente, pero aún provocaba terror.

-Gracias Francis- y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Salió del bar y abrió la botella, estaba en la calle, a la mierda no le importó, bebió de la botella y caminaba furiosa.

Alguna personas del pueblo que iban a saludarla se apartaban con terror, no la habían visto así en mucho tiempo.

Katrina se quería perder en algún lugar y maldecir tranquila, romper algo, cortar un par de cosas o solamente causarle un intenso e irreparable dolor a cierto pirata, sonrió con la idea.

La chica había llegado a un sector de la isla donde solo habían árboles y rocas, se puso a escalar una de ellas, la más alta, era un poco dificultoso hacerlo con una sola mano, con la otra sostenía la botella, a la que le daba sorbos regularmente mientras subía, sin embargo, ágilmente llegó a la cima.

Desde ahí se veía toda la isla, la playa, el pueblo, el bar, el maldito hotel, en fin, todo y ahí se quedó, bebiendo, fumando y maldiciendo.

Ese maldito insolente, se había atrevido a intimidarla, bueno lo había intentado, Katrina jamás reconocería que lo había logrado.

Quería causarle tanto dolor y sufrimiento, un trauma tan grande que tendría que devolverse a su casa y no salir de ahí jamás…

Katrina pasó los siguientes quince minutos imaginando una gran variedad de torturas y reacciones del joven pirata, planes macabros y un llanto desconsolador rogando detenerse, a medida que la botella de vino comenzaba a descender, los pensamientos de la chica se fueron calmando y con ellos los planes de tortura y asesinato.

Katrina prende otro cigarrillo, lo fuma lentamente y mira al horizonte donde estaba el mar, otro sorbo de vino y recuerdos las bombardearon.

Se levanta de su lugar con la botella casi vacía en su mano, un cigarro en el otro, el cabello desordenado, grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior sin piedad. Sin previo aviso, un grito desgarrador que fue seguido por lágrimas, Katrina se bebe el último sorbo de vino y vuelve a gritar, lanzando la botella por los aires, en ningún momento deja de gritar.

El llanto aumentó, le faltaba el aire, la chica se vuelve a sentar en la roca y esconde su cara entre sus rodillas, lloraba desesperada.

-Te vez espantosa- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Katrina detuvo su llanto, sollozando de vez en cuando pero aún sin sacar su rostro de las rodillas.

-Déjame en paz- murmuro.

-En el pueblo están muy preocupados, dijeron que parecías estar a punto de matar a alguien.

-Pueblo metiche- dijo mientras secaba discretamente sus lágrimas, pero era imposible, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

-Se preocupan-

-No les haré nada, bola de cobardes- dijo molesta.

-No se trata de eso, estúpida, están preocupados por ti.-

-No necesito que lo hagan-

-Pero lo hacen igual.

Ambos guardaron silencio

-No me vuelvas a decir estúpida- alegó Katrina mirando por primera vez al intruso.

-No actúes como tal-

-¿A que viniste Shachi?, déjame en paz.- bufó cansada.

-Ya te dije, quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien-

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete-

-¿Acaso crees que estas bien?.

\- …. Déjame en paz –

-¿Puedo saber que te ocurrió?, pensé que te encontraría rompiendo algo, no llorando cual Magdalena- se burló Shachi.

-¿Qué te hace pensar, que puedes venir a mi lugar especial, insultarme primero y luego burlarte de mi? Lárgate.- dijo Katrina molesta

-Lo lamento, solo quería animarte- dijo Sachi apenado, no la veía así, desde que se había mejorado.

Katrina aún enfadada, entendió las intenciones de su amigo y lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero sin sonreír.

-¿Puedo saber que te ocurrió?- se aventuró a preguntar Shachi.

Katrina iba a responderle, sin embargo, olvidó como había llegado a esa situación.

-Yo… yo estaba enojada y vine para acá a tranquilizarme y luego… luego me acordé…-

Shachi entendió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros haciendo que se acurrucara en él, Katrina se escondió en el pecho de Shachi, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras tanto él acariciaba su cabello mientras miraba el mar, ambos se quedaron un buen rato en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

-¿Capitán, se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Bepo, notando la cara de preocupación de Trafalgar.

El pirata sin responder, lanza un suspiro al aire y deja de lado el informe que Katrina había traído, lo había leído más de quince veces, con otro suspiro aún mas derrotado, se desparrama en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en la nuca.

-¿Capitán?- vuelve a preguntar Bepo. Trafalgar solo abre un ojo para verlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes que se levantara lentamente, coge su abrigo, su nodachi y mira a Bepo.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al taller de Shachi- dijo simplemente, Bepo asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron en silencio.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al pueblo, notaron que el ambiente era tenso, la gente murmuraba, se lamentaban, rumoreaban…

_-Parece que aún no lo supera._

_-¿Acaso tu podrías?_

_-Ojalá no se descargue con nosotros._

_-Eres un malpensado, no creo que lo haga, Kara nunca se lo permitiría._

Se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas del pueblo.

El nombre de Kara, llamó la atención del pirata, si mal no recordaba, ese era el nombre de la mamá de Shachi, probablemente ya se enteraron que le estaba fabricando un submarino a un pirata. Trafalgar bufó aburrido e ignoró el resto de los comentarios, siguió caminando hacia el taller de Shachi.

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor?. Le preguntó al notar que Katrina ya no sollozaba, ella asintió con la cabeza incorporándose y refregándose la cara para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, su intento fue inútil.

-Tu ropa- dijo Katrina apuntando al pecho del chico, que había quedado notoriamente marcado por las lágrimas de la chica.

-Olvídalo, vámonos de acá, Mamá esta preocupada por ti y deberías darte una ducha, tu pelo está imposible y tu cara esta sucia e hinchada.- Dijo Shachi mientras se ponía de pie, estirando su mano para que la chica se levantara.

Katrina lo mira con una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie. – Muchas gracias por todo Shachi.- El chico solo sonríe.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa, Shachi se aventuró a preguntar mas detalles sobre el estado de Katrina.

-¿Puedo saber como llegaste ahí?

Katrina se mordió el labio inferior, como acto inconsciente, sin embargo, un dolor la hizo razonar, anteriormente se había mordido tan fuerte que ahora lo tenía muy sensible.

-Estaba… humm. – Katrina no recordaba muy bien como había llegado ahí, en un momento estaba solo enojada, pero no recordaba bien por qué.

-Bueno, déjalo…otra cosa ¿le entregaste el informe al pirata?-

Katrina se detuvo en seco y su rostro se ensombreció, Shachi la miró extrañado.

-Ese maldito…- murmuró

-¿Sucedió algo?.

-Si, ahora que me acuerdo, estaba enojada con él – dijo Katrina recordando todo el evento.

Shachi extrañado la miraba esperando que contara mas, pero la chica solo caminaba con la mirada sombría.

-¿por qué?

-por que qué?

-¿por qué te enojaste?

Katrina iba a responder, sin embargo, al recordar la situación, pensó que Shachi podría malinterpretarlo, así que decidió seguir caminando.

-Katrina, contéstame.

-Olvídalo, no fue nada importante.

Shachi insistió, pero Katrina no iba a ceder.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kara estaba en la entrada fumándose un cigarro, el cual apaga en el instante que ve a los dos jóvenes llegar, sale corriendo a su encuentro.

-Katrina, ¿estas bien?, Francis llamó, dijo que no te veías muy bien, pero claro que no!, mírate estas hecha un desastre. ¿por qué no viniste directo a la casa? Sabes que tengo un té que calma los nervios, me he tomado dos y no me ha calmado nada, ¡hay me tenías tan preocupada! ¿Estas bien? ¿te hicieron algo? Yo ya sabía que algo raro iba a pasar- Kara tocaba y abrazaba a Katrina con desesperación, como si en cualquier momento la chica se fuera a romper, Katrina la miró con cariño y la abrazó, cosa que nadie se esperaba.

-Estoy bien Kara, solo necesito darme una ducha-

-S…si, claro ven te pondré la bañera, las toallas están limpias, te haré un té, ven vamos.- dijo Kara mientras caminaban a la casa.

Katrina se sumergió en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente y Kara le había añadido espuma, para que se relajara mas, tomó una esponja y empezó a lavarse, recorrió cada uno de sus tatuajes, solo los apreciaba cuando se bañaba y de hecho muchas veces los ignoraba.

Sus piernas, en el talón derecho una rosa roja con un ancla, en la pantorrilla derecha, una mano de bufón volteando una copa de vino, formando la palabra _Evohé,_ con el vino derramado, en su muslo derecho una carabela navegando hacia fuera de su cuerpo…luego paso la esponja por su pierna izquierda, en la pantorrilla, un jolly roger, muy particular, en su muslo izquierdo, el rostro de una mujer, sosteniendo una máscara en sus manos, una rosa en el cabello y cadenas en vez de marco, lo acarició con mas cuidado que al resto, luego en su cadera, el rostro de un gato, siguió subiendo ahora por sus brazos, en el derecho, justo en el antebrazo, la calavera de un marine atravesada por un ancla, en la parte posterior, una pantera negra con una rosa roja, en su codo, una brújula Náutica, en la parte superior del brazo, el rostro de una mujer con un cuervo de sombrero.

En el antebrazo izquierdo, una rosa amarilla con tallo y espinas café, marchita…

En la parte posterior, una leyenda escrita, en el codo, un candado, en la parte superior, el esqueleto de una mujer en un trapecio con un traje de cabaret.

En la parte interna del brazo, una rosa roja.

En las costillas, un pez carpa, nadando contra la corriente para convertirse en un dragón.

Acarició cada uno de ellos, para luego sumergirse completamente bajo el agua, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasó hace un rato Shachi?- preguntó Kara a su hijo mientras preparaba el té.

-Le volvió a dar un ataque de pánico, o por lo menos eso parecía- dijo Shachi con pesar, recordando el comportamiento de su amiga, la había visto gritar y lanzar la botella, pero decidió aparecer después, casi por su propia seguridad.

-¿Qué crees que lo haya desencadenado?

-No lo sé, dijo que se había enojado con Trafalgar luego de que le pedí llevarle el informe.

-Shachi, yo te apoyo en lo que haces, pero creo que deberías dejar de encargarle cosas relacionadas con eso a Katrina, no le hace bien.

-Lo sé, pero ella es la única capaz de hacerlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, era verdad.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, Shachi fue quien abrió, dando paso a Trafalgar Law y su nakama Bepo.

-Shachi- dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntó sin dejarlos pasar.

-Necesitamos conversar-

Shachi, lo miró atentamente, miró a su madre y nuevamente a ellos.

-Esta bien, pasen-

Ambos pasaron y tomaron asiento, Kara los saludó cordial pero sospechosamente.

-¿Té?- ofreció Shachi.

-Por favor-

-¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntando Shachi mientras les servía la taza de té, su madre se había ido a la cocina.

-Es sobre el refuerzo de Kairoseki.

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, Bepo es un usuario de la Akuma no mi… y yo también- dijo Trafalgar, no quería revelarle eso a nadie en la isla para no generar algún tipo de conflicto, si embargo, había leído muchas veces el informe y sinceramente eso le preocupaba de sobremanera, no podía estar en un lugar que lo tuviera sin energías todo el tiempo.

Shachi se quedó meditando unos segundos, no había tomado eso en cuenta, Trafalgar lo miraba atento.

-Refuérzalo con acero – se escuchó una voz que aparecía por la sala.

Los tres individuos que conversaban voltearon para ver a la recién llegada, la cual se sacudía el cabello mojado con una toalla.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Shachi.

-Que ocupes Kairoseki en la parte inferior del submarino y lo recubras con acero, eso permitirá distraer a los reyes marino y no interferirá con la energía ni los poderes de los usuarios.- dijo Katrina tomando una taza de té y sentándose al lado de Shachi, con la misma parada arrogante de siempre.

Shachi se quedo pensando y de sus ropas sacó un pequeño cuaderno de notas y comenzó a realizar unos cálculos, luego sin más sonrió.

-De acuerdo, lo tengo todo listo, un par de ajustes y no habrá ningún problema.-

Trafalgar miraba curioso a Katrina, se veía igual que esa mañana cuando le fue a dejar los papeles, aunque tenía los ojos mas rojos y el labio inferior hinchado.

Ella lo miraba desafiante.

-De acuerdo, empezaré ahora mismo- dijo Shachi emocionado, Trafalgar sonrió conforme.

-¿Podrás hacerlo tu solo?- preguntó Trafalgar.

Shachi lo miró con una ceja levantada, el pirata rodó lo ojos y miró a Bepo.

-Anda con él, Bepo-

-Si, Capitán.

Shachi que se sentía reticente aceptó la ayuda, ya que no podía encargarle todo a Katrina, su madre se lo había pedido.

-Voy con ustedes- respondió Katrina dejando la taza a un lado para salir al taller.

-No, tu descansa.- La detuvo Shachi y sin más salió hacia el taller.

Trafalgar seguía atento a sus movimientos mientras bebía de su taza lentamente, Katrina volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Estas enferma?- preguntó el pirata.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Trafalgar se encogió de hombros. – Soy doctor-

Katrina bufó exasperada, deseaba hacerle tanto daño.

Trafalgar mostró esa sonrisa ladeada, dando la impresión de triunfo, cosa que exasperó aún mas a la chica.

Fue tan solo una milésima de segundo, lo que tardó Katrina en desenvainar un cuchillo y lanzárselo a Trafalgar, el cual rozó su mejilla, creando un pequeño corte, el pirata no se había percatado de lo ocurrido hasta que una gota de sangre resbaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su respiración se había detenido, él se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente rápido, sin embargo no había reaccionado ante el ataque. Katrina lo miró con una sonrisa vengativa.

-Vuelves a intentar algo como lo de esta mañana y te prometo que no fallaré la próxima vez- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo!, espero no estar enredándome, la falta de ideas puede ocasionar problemas de continuidad.

quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios!, espero que les siga gustando la historia.

un abrazo gigante!

nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

La hilera de sangre llegó a la comisura de sus labios, la lamió lentamente con su lengua, su mirada se ensombreció no por lo ocurrido con Katrina, si no por la acción con su lengua, ese maldito gesto, lo aborrecía.

Se terminó de limpiar el rostro con la manga de su camisa con despreocupación, la verdad es que no le había importado la amenaza de la chica, se esperaba algo así, de hecho, esperaba que fuera algo peor, quizás ella no era tan peligrosa como había asumido.

Observó el cuchillo clavado en el sillón, era uno de cocina, no era muy grande, pero había tenido buena puntería, lo desclavó, limpio la pequeña línea de sangre, su sangre, bufó al respecto y lo guardó en su bolsillo, salió en dirección al taller.

-¿Capitán?- preguntó Bepo, mirando a Trafalgar que entraba al taller.

El pirata lo mira y dirige su vista a Shachi que estaba organizando unos planos.

-Toma, esto debe ser de la cocina- dijo Trafalgar alcanzándole el cuchillo que momentos antes Katrina le había lanzado, Shachi al principio lo miró sin entender, pero luego lo tomó suspirando.

-Veo que no le agradas mucho-

-Eso no debería importar- dijo secamente.

Shachi lo miró suspicaz pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, olvidemos ese tema por ahora, luego de unos cálculos tengo todo listo para empezar, solo necesito que llegue la grúa, para poder mover los materiales, los dejé en el puerto ya que no podía cargar las toneladas de acero.-

Trafalgar lo miró unos instantes y preguntó.- ¿cuándo llegaría la grúa?.

Shachi se ensombreció un poco- me dijeron que en una semana por lo menos-

Trafalgar suspiró resignado- llévame donde están los materiales, yo los traigo-

-¿Traer?, no dudo de tu fuerza, pero no tienes la suficiente para cargar con todo, o los brazos-

Trafalgar lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos Bepo, tú me ayudarás-

-Si capitán-

Ambos salieron del taller con Shachi gritando tras ellos.

-Espera, en serio, son demasiados materiales, ni aunque pudieras cargarlos, tardaríamos días.

-Confía en mí- dijo Trafalgar.

Los tres se dirigieron al muelle y grandes cajas de madera estaban estacionadas cerca del puerto, al parecer cuidados por un pescador.

-Shachi ¿ vienes a ver si tus cosas están bien?- pregunta el hombre.

-No, sé que lo están.-

-Oh! Pero si son ustedes- dijo el hombre señalando a Trafalgar y a Bepo.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Shachi.

-Yo los traje para acá, les dije que tú los podías ayudar, Ah! Claro, son los materiales- dijo golpeando una de las cajas con la palma de la mano.

-Muchas Gracias viejo- Dijo Trafalgar.

-Sin embargo, como te había dicho, la grúa no está disponible- dijo el viejo mirando a Shachi.

-Se los dije, pero dijeron que podían cargarlo- dijo Shachi mirando con escepticismo al los dos piratas.

-Nunca dije que los cargaría- dijo Trafalgar con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Room- Pronunció el pirata, con su mano extendida, haciendo aparecer al instante una cúpula de energía que rodeó el perímetro, con un movimiento de sus dedos, las grandes y pesadas cajas de los materiales se alzaron sobre sus cabezas como si la gravedad se extinguiera.

-Vamos al taller- dijo Trafalgar mientras avanzaba con la cosas.

El viejo estaba petrificado y Shachi se mantenía expectante.

Trafalgar comenzó a caminar en dirección al taller y la poca gente que pasaba por ahí, se detenían a mirar impactados.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Kara salió inmediatamente, seguida por Katrina, ambas vieron como las cajas increíblemente grandes y pesadas eran depositadas con cuidado a un lado del taller.

Katrina tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba atentamente al pirata.

-Es una habilidad interesante, ¿qué mas puedes hacer?- Katrina se acercó prepotente pero curiosa al lado del pirata mientras Shachi y Bepo se disponían a abrir las cajas.

Trafalgar la miró de pies a cabeza con superioridad, aun tenía el fino corte en su rostro.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Dime- exigió la chica.

-No-

La chica lo miró molesta pero suspiró resignada y se encogió de hombros.

-Iré a preparar café. ¿quieres uno?- le preguntó.

Trafalgar la miró sospechosamente.

-¿Le pondrás veneno?.

-No mucho.- asintió la chica

-De acuerdo, con dos de azúcar.

Katrina asintió y entró a la casa a preparar el café.

Puso los granos de café en esa vieja cafetera que Kara tenía seguramente desde hace décadas, se tomó su tiempo antes de ponerla al fuego, adoraba el olor a granos de café.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera estaba concentrada en pensar que tipo de habilidad era la del pirata, paramecia, obviamente, pero no se le ocurría cual podría ser.

-Se llama Ope Ope no mi- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, logrando que Katrina saltara en su asiento por el susto.

-¿No se suponía que no era de mi incumbencia?- Preguntó Katrina mordaz, sin mirar al pirata.

-Por pensar en eso, olvidaste prestar atención al café- Dijo el pirata mientras se acercaba a la cafetera que ya salpicaba café por todos lados y la apagaba.

Katrina enrojeció pero no dio muestras de preocupación, solo observó como Trafalgar sacaba dos tazas del mueble y comenzaba a verter el café en ellos.

Le entregó uno a ella.

-Gracias-

Trafalgar solo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Ope ope no mi… ¿Qué hace exactamente?- preguntó Katrina curiosa.

-Me permite manejar todas las cosas como si fuera mi mesa de operaciones-

-No entiendo-

Trafalgar bufó – Puedo cortar todo a mi antojo, modificar lo que me plazca y otras cosas mas-

-¿Modificar?-

-Si.

-Si ¡ qué!, no entiendo.

-No tengo por qué explicarte mas- dijo Trafalgar bebiendo su taza de café, había sido una mala idea contarle, aunque sabía que si no lo hacía voluntariamente la chica lo agobiaría con mas preguntas.

-Muéstrame. Dijo la chica tomando su taza y levantándose con la clara intención de ver una demostración de los poderes del pirata.

Trafalgar la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No me mires así, termina tu café y muéstrame-

-No quiero- dijo Trafalgar acomodándose en su asiento.

-CAPITÁN!- escuchó un grito que venía desde afuera-

Trafalgar bufó con impaciencia.

-Te llaman- le dice Katrina.

-No es verdad- negó el pirata.

-CAPITÁN!- se escuchó de nuevo.

Katrina sonrió burlonamente.

-Si, te llaman-

Trafalgar bebió de mala gana su café y salió al patio, seguido de cerca por Katrina.

En el patio al lado de las cajas, estaban Bepo, Shachi y Kara, Bepo se veía preocupado y avergonzado.

_¿Qué pasa Bepo?-

-C..Capitán necesitamos acomodar los materiales y p..pensé que podría ayudarnos- dijo con la mirada al suelo.

-Ves, es la oportunidad perfecta para explicar tu asombrosa habilidad- le dijo Katrina dándole un codazo. Trafalgar la miró con odio, pero no tenía otra opción, sacarlos manualmente y sin una grúa tomaría mucho tiempo.

Usando nuevamente su técnica acomodó todos los materiales de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Shachi, quien le iba señalando donde dejar el acero para hacer mas cómodamente su trabajo, además de exigirle quizás un poco más para así apreciar la habilidad del pirata.

Después de unos 30 minutos de mover cosas por aquí y por allá, estaba todo listo para comenzar el trabajo, Sin embargo Shachi estaba pensando seriamente.

-Law, la construcción normal del submarino podría tardar unos 4 meses si lo hago solo, sin embargo, con la ayuda de Bepo y tu habilidad, podría tenerlo listo en un mes, quizás menos.- dijo seriamente Shachi al pirata.

-Explícate- exigió Trafalgar.

-Si nos dividimos en turnos y tareas específicas, podríamos terminarlo en un mes-

Trafalgar lo pensó un poco, no tenía ganas de hacer trabajos pesados, pero la verdad es que quería largarse luego de la isla.

-De acuerdo, haz un cronograma, yo vendré para tareas específicas y los días que queden acordados- tampoco iba a estar todo el tiempo ahí.-

-Muy bien, haré el cronograma ahora- dijo Shachi.

-¿Necesitas algo mas?- Preguntó el pirata.

-No, pueden ir al hotel, les avisaré cuando esté listo-

Trafalgar y Bepo se despidieron y se marcharon, Shachi volvió a tomar su libreta y se fue al taller a realizar el cronograma.

Kara fue a preparar la cena seguida por Katrina.

-Que increíble habilidad. ¿habías visto algo como eso Katrina?- pregunta Kara mientras cortaba verduras.

-He visto muchas habilidades, pero no algo como eso- afirmó la joven.

-En el nuevo mundo deben abundar personas así ¿verdad?- preguntó Kara, se notaba emocionada por lo que había presenciado.

-Si, si claro, muchas- dijo sin ánimo. – Lo siento Kara, te dejaré sola cocinando, no me siento muy bien- dijo Katrina levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando llegó a su habitación abrió el mueble de la ropa, ahí en el último cajón, debajo de su ropa, había una caja de cartón, un poco mas grande que de zapatos, la abrió lenta y dudosamente, luego de pensarlo, la abrió por completo, dejando ver una tela gruesa de terciopelo azul, con la mano tiritante, desenvuelve el contenido cubierto por el terciopelo. Doce dagas, estaban brillantes, el mango era plateado y tenía pequeñas piedras verdes incrustadas, Katrina las acarició con cuidado y sonrió, no las tocaba hace mucho tiempo, con rapidez y con vergüenza de si misma, las volvió a guardar rápidamente, las escondió y se tiró en su cama con ambos brazos cubriéndole el rostro, suspirando fuertemente.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno la verdad no tenía que subir el capítulo aún, pero si no lo subía como estaba no iba a poder avanzar más. por otro lado, ya tengo las cosas mas claras, de hecho tengo un montón de pedazos de capítulos escritos, el problemas es que no los tengo por orden y no tengo bien clara la continuidad de las partes, asi que en lo que me demore en ordenarlos, me demoraré en publicar. lo lamento :C

Muchas gracias a los que leen y muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, es increíble saber que a la gente le gusta tu historia.

Por otro lado, en los siguientes capítulos me veré en la obligación ética de nombrar una especie de banda sonora, o mejor dicho una lista de canciones que he ocupado para escribir mi historia, últimamente me es difícil escribir sin música de fondo y si me inspiro por ellas, se merecen que les dé el reconocimiento adecuado, no es plagio o un song fic, pero es inevitable no crear las condiciones escritas para que se adapten a la canción.

bueno, que más, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios y críticas con gusto!

Un abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

Se despertó abruptamente con el cuerpo transpirado y la respiración agitada…Otra vez la misma pesadilla, bufó enojado mientras se limpiaba el rostro con las manos, miró el reloj, 3:20 AM.

Llevaba años sin dormir una noche entera, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Se dirigió al baño y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojeras estaban mas pronunciadas que de costumbre, dándole ese aspecto de locura interna, casi demente, sonrió al notar que ciertas cosas no se pueden esconder. Decidió tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño vio como Bepo seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

El en cambio ya no podría dormir, nunca lo hacía…

Prendió una pequeña luz y se dispuso a estudiar, eso lo relajaba, lo tranquilizaba siempre.

Disfrutaba casi con morbosidad el estudio de las enfermedades, virus y bacterias, se relajaba enumerando síntomas y patologías.

Podía pasar horas e incluso días estudiando sin parar, desafiando incluso a su cuerpo.

El sol de madrugada entró por las ventanas, iluminando lentamente la habitación, Trafalgar cerró el quinto libro que había estudiado esa noche y decidió dar un paseo matutino.

Salió del hotel sin una idea clara de adonde quería ir, el viento de la mañana lo hizo sentir mejor y se dispuso a caminar.

Vio como el sol comenzaba a alzarse sobre la isla, iluminándolo todo, Sin darse cuenta llegó al puerto, los pescadores regresaban del mar y desembarcaban lo recolectado, se quedó observando un rato, pero luego se aburrió y siguió caminando, se dirigió a un pequeño cerro donde habían unas grandes rocas, supuso que desde ahí se podría ver la isla entera, se dispuso a subirlas.

Era verdad desde ahí se podía ver todo, hasta el hotel, se sentó mirando el mar, llevaba un poco mas de una semana en esa isla y no veía la hora de marcharse, no es que tuviera mucho apuro, ya que no era una persona apresurada, pero ya no quería seguir ahí.

Trafalgar supuso que ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que Shachi estuviera despierto, lo iría a ver para coordinar los horarios de construcción de su submarino, bajó de las rocas con agilidad y caminó hasta el taller.

Había acertado, Shachi estaba despierto, sin embargo no estaba preparando los materiales del submarino, estaba, para su sorpresa, peleando con Katrina.

Eso sorprendió a Trafalgar, sin embargo se quedó a observar desde una distancia prudente.

De una patada Katrina tumbó a Shachi, quien se quejó por lo bajo y rápidamente se puso de pie para contraatacar, corrió rápidamente hacía la chica y comenzó a atacarla con rapidez, ella lo esquivaba con facilidad.

-¡Tienes que ser más rápido Shachi!- le gritaba la chica.

Estaban entrenando, Shachi no solo era un genio de la mecánica, además era experto en artes marciales.

Lo dicho por Katrina hizo enojar a Shachi, ya que la atacó con increíble rapidez y fuerza.

Un golpe en el estómago que hizo que la chica hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-A eso me refería- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

La pelea continuaba, los ataques eran rápidos y potentes, Trafalgar estaba entretenido mirando.

Luego de un rato, cuando ambos jóvenes jadeaban agotados decidieron detenerse.

-Tenemos un espectador- le dijo Katrina a Shachi apuntando a Trafalgar, Shachi quien no lo había visto, se asombró al verlo.

Trafalgar que se vio descubierto se acercó lentamente.

-¿Te divertiste?- Preguntó Katrina.

-Fue… humm.. interesante- respondió Trafalgar con su peculiar sonrisa.

-¿qué haces acá tan temprano?- Pregunto Shachi

-Vine a ver lo del submarino.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que esperar, me iré a dar una ducha- Dijo Shachi.

-No hay problema.

Shachi entró a la casa.

-¿Desayunaste?- preguntó Katrina al pirata, quien negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ven entra, prepararé café-

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa.

-¿ Y Kara?-

-Durmiendo- respondió Katrina simplemente.

Entraron a la cocina y Katrina puso los granos en la cafetera.

-Que no se te olvide esta vez- dijo Trafagar, Katrina solo sonrió.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo con Shachi?.

-Entrenando- ¿Qué no era obvio?.

-¿Por qué?-

-Shachi es muy bueno peleando, practica la artes marciales desde pequeño, sin embargo, al no tener muchos enemigos. Por no decir ninguno, lucho contra él para que no se oxide.

-Es muy bueno- dijo Trafalgar pensativo.

-Lo es- dijo Katrina mirando al pirata de reojo, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¿Pan?- ofreció Katrina luego de servir el café.

-No me gusta el pan-

-Pastel entonces?

-Muchas gracias- Aceptó Trafalgar.

Ambos comieron en silencio, sin mirarse.

-¿Desde que hora estas despierto?- Preguntó Katrina al notar las profundas ojeras del pirata.

Trafalgar pensó en mentirle, sin embargo cuando contestó, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Desde las 3:20-

Katrina no dio muestras de asombro, en vez de eso, se levantó y le sirvió mas café.

-Pensé que yo dormía poco- dijo Katrina.

-Mentirosa, tu duermes todo el tiempo- se escuchó la voz de Shachi entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose un trozo de pastel.

Trafalgar sonrió burlonamente.

-Déjame en paz, dormir es sano, además por tu culpa, tengo que madrugar.- alegó Katrina.

-Sabes que no puedo entrenar mas tarde, tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Shachi sentándose a su lado.

-Pero despertarme a las 5 de la mañana es una aberración-

-Tu me dijiste que lo hiciera-

-pero no por dos años seguidos- Se quejó Katrina.

-Que te acuestes tan tarde no es mi problema- acosó Shachi.

-Entonces no digas que duermo todo el tiempo-

-En el día duermes siempre-

-Por supuesto, si en la noche no lo hago. ¿quieres que después tenga esas ojeras?- dijo apuntando a Trafalgar.

Shachi miró al aludido pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno pasando a otro tema, quiero saber si tienes pensado los planes de trabajo- preguntó Trafalgar.

Shachi que estaba comiendo su pastel, tragó rápidamente y contestó.

-Si, pero me gustaría que Bepo estuviera, ya que su ayuda es fundamental.

-Esta en el hotel, no tengo como avisarle-

-Nosotros tenemos un den den mushi que te puede conectar al hotel- dijo Katrina levantándose para ir a buscarlo-

-Perfecto- Musitó el pirata.

-acá esta- volvió Katrina- toma, te conectará con la recepción.

Luego de un par de palabras, Trafalgar se comunicó con Bepo y le dijo que viniera al taller de Shachi, demoraría unos cuantos minutos.

-Así que ehmm… - Katrina comenzó a titubear para rellenar el silencio.

Trafalgar la miró con aburrimiento.

-Asi que de qué- preguntó Shachi.

-Kara aún no despierta?-

-No, sigue durmiendo,

-Quien como ella- respondió Katrina.

Silencio

Silencio incómodo, los tres jóvenes se miraban alternadamente sin nada que decir.

-Asi que sabes pelear- Dijo Trafalgar Law, mirando a Shachi.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió este.

-Necesito alguien como tú en mi tripulación…

El silencio fue mas notorio esta vez. Katrina miraba a Trafalgar con estupefacción.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Shachi sin salir de su asombro.

Trafalgar puso su mejor cara antes de hablar.

-Eres un experto en maquinarias, me estás construyendo el submarino que me hará viajar por los mares y además sabes pelear, sería un honor tenerte como nakama-

Shachi no sabía que decir, jamás se esperó algo como eso.

-Sé que es muy pronto, pero piénsalo, viaja conmigo- dijo Trafalgar dando el último sorbo a su taza de café y levantándose para marcharse al patio, dejando a ambos jóvenes pasmados.

-Shachi….- le dijo Katrina a su amigo quien tenía un semblante completamente confuso.

Shachi no le respondió, se levantó de la mesa, dejando a la chica sola, sobándose las sienes.

Cuando Bepo llegó, la propuesta de Law no se volvió a mencionar, los cuatro comenzaron a planear y acomodar los horarios de trabajo. Katrina había insistido en ayudar, a pesar de las advertencias de Kara y Shachi sobre involucrarse de mas.

Los turnos se dividirían en dos grupos, mañana y tarde y los equipos irían variando a medida que la construcción avanzara.

Trafalgar se dio cuenta que el submarino iba a ser cinco veces mas grande de lo que el imaginaba y sonrió satisfecho.

El lugar donde vivía Kara tenía el espacio para construirlo, sin embargo, alegaba que una vez terminado no habría forma de llevarlo al mar, Trafalgar sonrió diciendo que eso no era problema para el.

En los primeros días construyeron el esqueleto del submarino, las jornadas laborales pasaban rápidamente, Shachi participaba en todas, aunque no le correspondiera, Kara les preparaba comida en los descansos y Katrina revoloteaba sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Al atardecer del sexto día desde que empezaron a construir, Shachi no aguantaba mas el cansancio y Kara lo obligó a descansar ese día, afirmando que los otros tres se harían cargo, cosa que no convenció a Shachi, pero Trafalgar lo tranquilizó diciendo que se encargaría de todo.

Después de un día de trabajo, Bepo fue a descansar a la casa de Shachi, por órdenes de su capitán y Kara.

Quedando en el taller Katrina, quien estaba encargada de algo que nadie sabía muy bien que era y Trafalgar.

-Te muerdes demasiado los labios- dijo Trafalgar notando esa maldita manía de la chica.

-.

* * *

-.

-Hola! Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que lo ha leido hasta acá y en especial a las personas que me dan su apoyo para continuar con ganas y mas rápido.

creo que el siguiente lo subiré muy pronto. ya que solo me falta arreglarle ciertos detalles.

como dije, hay muchas canciones que me inspiran al escribir, en este usé The Offspring mayormente. Can't repeat particularmente.

quizás no debería andar poniendo temas, pero me gustaría que lo leyeran de la forma en que lo escribí. aunque la escuchen después.

bueno esos es todo. besos y abrazos


	9. Chapter 9

-Te muerdes demasiado los labios- dijo Trafalgar notando esa maldita manía de la chica.

\- Y tú sonríes todo el tiempo- Dijo la Katrina contrarrestando lo dicho por el pirata.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos y al mismo tiempo bebieron de sus vasos.

Luego que Bepo fuera a descansar, tenían que encajar unas piezas del submarino, sin embargo, con la habilidad de Trafalgar, terminaron "su parte" rápidamente y con el tiempo de sobra decidieron comprarse algo de beber y sentarse en la sala del taller... había pasado una botella de vino y dos de sake desde que decidieron descansar.

-Trafalgar Law- dijo Katrina mirando el fondo de su vaso, como si llamara al vaso en vez de la persona frente suyo.

-Que pasa- la miró con curiosidad, pocas veces lo había llamado por su nombre, si es que lo había hecho antes.

-Es un nombre gracioso- dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo es- refutó el pirata seriamente.

-No, no lo es- afirmó Katrina, mirando su vaso nuevamente.

Trafalgar la miró extrañado.

Katrina se empezó a mover incómoda en el sillón.

-¿Te pasa algo?¿ tienes pulgas o qué?- preguntó Trafalgar mirando con extrañeza a la chica.

-Salgamos de aquí, el olor a herramientas y metales me está mareando- dijo Katrina levantándose como si el sillón quemara.

-Lo que te tiene mareada es el vino- dijo Trafalgar mirándola con seriedad.

Sin embargo el también se sentía un poco mareado y era verdad que el olor del taller no ayudaba mucho.

-pffff, larguémonos, además ya cumplimos con las horas acordadas, por lo menos las mías- dijo Trafalgar tomando la última botella aún sin abrir que les quedaba y mostrándosela a Katrina- Para el camino- La chica sonríe y sale del taller seguida del ojigris.

Afuera ya era de noche y el viento era frio, Katrina notó que las ventanas de la casa de Shachi aún estaban encendidas, no debía ser muy tarde, seguramente seguía trabajando con Bepo sobre algunos detalles del submarino, Shachi jamás descansaría totalmente.

-Vamos a la playa- dijo Katrina y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar, Trafalgar la siguió, ya que hace días que no iba a la playa.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, el alcohol en la sangre hizo que se demoraran más tiempo de lo esperado, debido a extraños tambaleos y un par de vueltas de más.

Al llegar a la playa Katrina se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la orilla del mar, Trafalgar la miraba con curiosidad, la chica se acercaba al agua temerosa y con recelo.

Trafalgar permaneció sentado a una buena distancia de la orilla, no le gustaba debilitarse con el mar.

Katrina se adentraba paso a paso, con cuidado, sin embargo, no vio la fuerte ola que venía hacia ella, la cual la derribó y la arrastró, haciéndola rodar entre el agua y la arena, sin poder ponerse en pie, el vino la dejaba mas torpe que de costumbre y comenzó a toser y a tragar agua con desesperación.

Trafalgar se levantó para evitar que la ola se la llevara a altamar cuando notó que realmente Katrina no fingía, sin embargo, no pudo evitar una carcajada burlona.

Cuando se acercó a ayudarla, el agua de mar lo rozó, provocándole esa tan conocida sensación de debilidad, bufó molesto, era lo peor de ser usuario.

Katrina estaba desorientada, escupía agua y le había entrado arena a los ojos, apenas sintió que unos brazos la agarraban, se aferró fuertemente a ellos mientras refregaba su rostro en la ropa del pirata, para así poder limpiarse y recobrar su vista.

Trafalgar cada vez se sentía mas débil y con la chica ciega aún no podían salir del agua, la cual ya le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y algunas olas se rozaban el pecho.

-Ven apúrate salgamos.

-Es que no veo nada, me arden los ojos- se quejaba la chica mientras seguía escupiendo agua.

Trafalgar la miraba con desesperación y decidió que por su bien tendría que cargarla hasta la arena.

Cuando salió del mar se desplomó, dejándose caer en la arena, jadeando. Katrina que había caído a un lado, se quejó por el golpe.

-¿Ya estas contenta?- Preguntó Trafalgar con su cara de indignación, que Katrina no pudo ver ya que seguía frotándose los ojos.

-Me arden, estoy mojada y tengo frío. – se quejó infantilmente.

-Larguémonos de acá, yo también quedé todo mojado, vamos al hotel, ahí podremos secarnos- levantándose y sacudiendo inútilmente la arena de su ropa, algo imposible por ser arena mojada.

Katrina con dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos, le lagrimeaban profusamente.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- Le exigía el pirata que ya estaba de pie esperando para irse, Katrina seguía en el suelo con las manos en la cara.

-De acuerdo- y se levantó con dificultad y tambaleándose.

Katrina iba detrás de Trafalgar, sacudiendo su ropa y arreglando su pelo, mojado y lleno de arena.

Después de un par de minutos el viento corría mas fuerte y Katrina comenzó a tiritar por el frío, castañeando los dientes, Trafalgar no pudo ignorarla más.

-Deja de hacer ese ruido, es molesto-

-N..noo puedo tengo frío- decía tratando de darse calor con los brazos, inútilmente, Trafalgar voltea a verla.

-¿y crees que haciendo sonar tus dientes se te quitara el frío?-

-Es incontrolable-

-Como tu lengua- murmuró Trafalgar.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-

-Nada, camina, falta poco.- dijo mientras se palpaba el bolsillo para comprobar que la botella estuviera intacta.

Katrina frunció el rostro, no había escuchado muy bien lo dicho por su acompañante, pero podía imaginar que no había sido muy amable.

El hotel ya estaba cerca y ambos suspiraron de alegría, apuraron el paso, estaba haciendo bastante frío.

-Buenas noches, Trafalgar- saludó coquetamente la recepcionista sin reparar en Katrina.- ¿qué te pasó estas empapado?. El pirata la miró- Buenas noches, Anne, tuve un problema en la playa.- respondió escuetamente.

Katrina que estaba detrás de Trafalgar se asomó para ver a la recepcionista.

-Hola Anne- saludó demorándose notoriamente en la pronunciación del nombre.

-Ella es Katrina- la presentó el pirata. – Trabaja conmigo.

-Si, la he visto un par de veces por el pueblo- dijo la recepcionista de mala gana.

Trafalgar se quedó mirando a las dos chicas, Katrina sonreía burlonamente, mientras que Anne la miraba desafiante, sonrió para sus adentros.

-Bueno, que descanses- se despidió el pirata.

-Tu igual- dijo la llamada Anne sin dejar de mirar a Katrina quien tenía los ojos rojos por la sal de mar, el pelo mojado y revuelto, el delineador corrido y una sonrisa arrogante desafiándola, Anne decidió que voltear la vista era lo mejor que podía hacer por su futuro.

Katrina después de sonreírle siniestramente a Anne, siguió a Law.

-Así que Aaaanne- dijo Katrina mirando de reojo a Trafalgar.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó el pirata sin mirar a la chica.

-Nos cruzamos un par de veces- Dijo Katrina enigmáticamente.

Trafalgar abrió la puerta de su habitación y prendió la luz, Katrina entró rápidamente, sentándose directamente frente a la chimenea, Trafalgar que aún seguía en la entrada la miró.

-Esta apagada, por si no te diste cuenta-

Katrina no lo miraba, seguía atenta a la leña sin prender de la chimenea.

-Lo sé, ven a prenderla- le exigió.

Trafalgar dudó unos segundos, odiaba recibir órdenes, de hecho, no lo iba a hacer, cerró la puerta, se sacó la chaqueta mojada y se desparramó en el sofá, con los brazos en la nuca, tenía los pantalones mojados, pero después solucionaría eso.

Katrina lo miró con la ceja levantada y se levantó molesta, se tambaleaba un poco y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Trafalgar la miraba acercándose, pero el no se movería ni un milímetro.

-Tengo frío- dijo Katrina a un metro de Trafalgar.

-Abrígate, ahí hay frazadas para que te tapes- dijo el ojigris señalando con la cabeza.

-Estoy mojada-

-En el baño hay toallas-

Katrina supo que era una batalla de egos y no tenía intenciones de ceder.

-Necesito que prendas la chimenea- dijo la chica poniendo particular énfasis en el _necesito_…

-Tus necesidades no son mi problema- le dijo Trafalgar mientras se movía por primera vez, alcanzado su chaqueta y sacando la botella que había traído desde el taller, la abrió y comenzó a beber de ella.

Ambos se miraban desafiantemente, sin embargo, Katrina suspiró rendida y se dio media vuelta para buscar un vaso en donde fuera que hubiera uno, lo encontró y se acerco al ojigris, tiritando por el frío y la ropa mojada.

Trafalgar se compadeció de ella, en una manera hostil eso sí.

-Deberías sacarte esa ropa mojada- le dijo con brusquedad.

Katrina lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y la ceja levantada.

Trafalgar bufó. – Te vas a enfermar- insistió.

Katrina seguía con la misma cara.

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual- y tomó un sorbo de la botella, estaba molesto, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Katrina lo miró y se acercó más, lo suficiente para estirar su vaso y moverlo frente al rostro del muchacho, quien entendió la indirecta y lo llenó.

Acto seguido la chica se volteó en dirección a la chimenea y se quedo ahí. sin beber y sin prender la chimenea.

-¿Por qué no la prendes tú si tanto frio tienes?- preguntó Trafalgar mirando a la chica.

-No lo sé- dijo sinceramente, Katrina decidió sacarse la chaqueta mojada y el chaleco verde musgo quedando en camiseta de tirantes.

La chica no se volvió a mover después de eso, estaba sentada con las rodillas en su pecho, mirando atentamente la leña apagada.

Trafalgar la miraba molesto y bebía con recelo, le exasperaba que Katrina aún no prendiera la chimenea.

Katrina agarró el vaso y tiró su contenido encima de la leña, se levantó con rapidez y se sentó en el sofá al frente de Trafalgar, que la miraba ahora sorprendido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.

Katrina solo se encogió de hombros.- he bebido demasiado-

Trafalgar bufó al mirar como la chica se estremecía de frío y tomó una decisión.

\- Tengo que secarme- dijo sencillamente, tendría que prender la maldita chimenea.

Cuando Trafalgar se levantó a prender el fuego, Katrina sonrió triunfal, lo había logrado.

Katrina miró como el ojigris prendía el fuego e inconscientemente se acercó a la chimenea, ya que estaba congelada.

-Aún no está listo- se quejó el chico al sentir la presencia de la chica a sus espaldas.

-Me da igual, tengo mucho frío-

-Te dije que te abrigaras, además tienes los pantalones mojados- Dijo más molesto.

Terminó de prender el fuego y se levantó, se dirigió a un ropero y saco unos pantalones secos. Y se los lanzó a Katrina.

-Póntelos- dijo secamente.

Katrina lo miró con sorpresa y le agradeció, sin embargo, se quedó, con los pantalones en la mano, sin saber que hacer realmente con ellos.

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó el joven quien se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón de siempre.

Katrina asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, ahí mismo se sacó lo pantalones mojados, dejando ver sus piernas y con ellas sus tatuajes y su ropa interior.

-Hay baño para que te cambies- exigió Trafalgar, no pensó que la chica se cambiaría frente a él.

Ella lo mira divertida sin dejar de cambiarse.

-Soy pirata, me cago en tu decencia- respondió con simpleza.

-Pensé que ya no lo eras-

-Algunos malos hábitos nunca se olvidan- dijo colocándose el pantalón, que de por sí, le quedaba bastante largo…- Muchas Gracias- agradeció con sinceridad.

Trafalgar solo movió la cabeza.

-Primero me dices que ya "has bebido demasiado" y ahora que te cagas en mi decencia- analizó tranquilamente y luego abre los ojos como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad. – Eres una hipócrita- la acusó con la botella en la mano.

Katrina lo miraba atento mientras colocaba sus pantalones mojados cerca de la chimenea y sonrió lentamente, mientras volvía a tomar el vaso que había vaciado en la chimenea.

-Tienes razón, es hipócrita- dijo la chica acercándose- sírveme-

-Hipócrita arrepentida- la miró Trafalgar llenándole el vaso.

-Brindo por eso- estirando el vaso, Trafalgar lo miró un segundo y simplemente se quedó mirándola, sin brindar.

Katrina tomó asiento frente al pirata y lo miraba seriamente.

-¿sabes que en otra época te tendría que asesinar por no brindar?-

Trafalgar que no tenía ganas de escuchar otra de las historias de Katrina simplemente se encogió de hombros y se puso a beber, esta última semana la chica siempre interrumpía el trabajo con alguna extraña teoría e historias fantásticas, Bepo era el que más se asombraba, Shachi en cambio parecía conocerlas todas.

-¿Sabes por qué?- insistió la chica.

-No me interesa.

La chica parecía no escuchar, bebió un largo sorbo de su vaso y comenzó a hablar pese a la resistencia del ojigris a escucharla.

-Antiguamente el brindis o el ¡ Salud !, era un símbolo de confianza, especialmente cuando se hacían tratos diplomáticos de guerras y esas cosas, los brindis normalmente se hacían en jarras metálicas o de madera, ya que, cuando chocaban los vasos, todo el alcohol debía mezclarse en cada uno y se tenía beber inmediatamente, debido a que era muy común, envenenar el trago de tus enemigos, entonces todos debían tomar inmediatamente y el que no lo hacía, era asesinado al instante, o morían todos, o bueno, morían todos.- Terminó de contar su historia mirando el vaso con recelo.

-Entonces yo debería matarte a ti, eres la única que no bebe-

Katrina lo miró con una sonrisa perversa, dando la impresión que sí había envenenado algo, lo que fuera.

-Ridícula, yo abrí la botella, yo la traje, yo la bebo, no caeré en tu juego absurdo- dijo Trafalgar molesto, pero mirando la botella con mas cautela.

Katrina dio una carcajada y bebió de su vaso-

.

* * *

Perdón Perdón Perdón, me demoré demasiado en subir el capítulo, les mentí en el capítulo anterior diciendo que este lo subiría pronto, pero es que estoy con los exámenes finales y tengo tanto que estudiar u.u además me he cambiado dos veces de casa este mes y affff, mas cosas que no van al caso.

No abandonaré la historia, por las dudas, aunque me tarde la vida entera, por las personas que me apoyan y les gusta.

Solo pido paciencia. ... creo que volveré a tardar un poco, solo hasta que termine mis exámenes y ponga en orden mi vida.

sé que el capítulo como siempre termina en nada. quisiera remediarlo, pero si me cuestiono mas las cosas, no lo subo nunca.

Como siempre espero sus hermosos comentarios, aunque sea para insultarme por haberme demorado la vida. una disculpa a todos.

gracias por los comentarios y por los favoritos. 3

un abrazo


	10. Chapter 10

Queridos lectores y visitantes de esta humilde historia, quiero agradecer su paciencia por esperar a esta desconsiderada seudo-escritora, antes que todo, quiero aclarar que hay una especia de lemmon en este capítulo, pero es tan sutil y tan mínimo que creo que ni siquiera me he visto en el cuestionamiento de subirle el rated,(creo que no se escribe así, pero bueno, se entiende)

Pasando a otro tema quiero aclarar ahora que gran parte de este capítulo fue uno de los primeros bosquejos que escribí al imaginarme la historia que después mutó en lo que es ahora, aquí aparece el contexto del libro "The Illustrated Man / El hombre Ilustrado" de Ray Bradbury y lo escribí con la canción Glycerine de Bush. creo que son datos importantes antes de leer o después, cada quien su criterio.

Para terminar esta verborrea quiero agradecer a mis siempre fieles comentadores, cada vez que veo sus comentarios es como una bebida energética que me hace avanzar como barco de motor, esta bien.. de vapor, pero no falla, review que me llega, hoja que escribo :)

Nana: Gracias por tu comentario, me llenó de felicidad, no te pude mandar un mensaje privado por que no tenías cuenta, pero acá te agradezco.

Monkey D. Ivy: adoro tus comentarios, no te he podido contestar por interno porque algo extraño le pasa a mi conexión, pero siempre me haces feliz.

Lady Jupiter: has sido incondicional siempre, un agrado ver tus comentarios, genia !

y al resto de comentarios a lo largo del relato que sin ustedes, no sería lo mismo.

**One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

La habitación tenía una temperatura agradable y el frío había desaparecido por completo y ambos jóvenes seguían bebiendo.

-Así que... ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?- pregunta Katrina mirando atentamente los ojos del pirata

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Sabes, mi madre decía que si uno no duerme lo suficiente, puede enloquecer- dijo la chica con la lengua notoriamente enredada, Trafalgar sonrió ante tales palabras.

-Creo que recibí el consejo un poco tarde-

Katrina lanzó una carcajada mientras reposaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mirando al techo y sonriendo, alzó uno de sus brazos como si quisiera alcanzar la luz y se quedó observando su tatuaje de la calavera marine.

Trafalgar la miraba sin ocultar su sonrisa, la verdad es que se sentía cómodo y un poco ebrio, pero de esa ebriedad en la que tus problemas son, valga la redundancia, el último de tus problemas.

Sin aviso la chica se incorporó con una extraña sonrisa y una mirada casi desquiciada de una particular felicidad, Trafalgar sabía que estaba a punto de contar una de sus historias.

-Cuando era pequeña mi madre me contó una leyenda- dijo con una sonrisa y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, ahora confundidos, pero el se mantuvo en silencio.

"_Hace muchos años vivía un hombre en las montañas completamente solo, un rechazado, sin embargo, cuando era joven había intentado conseguir trabajo y amigos, viajaba de isla en isla esperando que alguien lo aceptara, pero nadie lo contrataba ni lo recibía por más de una semana, así que sin otra forma de poder vivir, se hizo pirata, pero incluso sus nakamas lo abandonaron al poco tiempo._

_El hombre continuó tratando de adaptarse sin lograr nada, hasta que un día se cansó del rechazo y se autoexilió en las montañas_\- la chica dejó de narrar y su vista enfocó en la chimenea que estaba a sus espaldas, en una posición notoriamente incómoda y simplemente dejó de hablar y se quedó así.

Trafalgar no podía soportar la curiosidad, la chica era capaz de cambiar de tema y dejarlo con el cuento inconcluso y aunque nunca le interesaba escucharla, ahora sí quería saber en que terminaba.

-Oye, Oye!, no te distraigas- dijo con brusquedad y atrayendo su mirada hacia él, ella solo sonrió.

-_Un día un viajero perdido, llega a esas montañas encontrándose con aquel hombre rechazado, el viajero quien no había visto persona alguna en días de viaje se alegra de tal encuentro, el hombre de las montañas lo invita a preparar un fuego y comer juntos, no sin antes advertirle que se alejara de él._

_El viajero ignorante y curioso decide quedarse con el hombre y preguntarle la razón de su exilio._

_-No se las siente pero están ahí, __no dejo de pensar que algún día miraré y ya no estarán. He caminado bajo el sol durante horas, en los días más calurosos, cocinándome y esperando que el sudor las borre, que el sol las queme; pero llega la noche y están todavía ahí._ _Las ilustraciones…_

-¿Ilustraciones?- pregunta Trafalgar, interrumpiendo a Katrina.

-Para allá voy!- dice molesta

_El hombre comienza a desabrochar la ajustada camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto todo su torso y sus brazos, estaba totalmente cubierto de tatuajes, pero no eran tatuajes comunes y corrientes, eran escenas, obras maestras, detalladas y pintadas con extremo detalle y perfección, eran las pinturas mas hermosas que el viajero había visto en su vida- _Hablaba Katrina con exaltación y moviendo enérgicamente sus brazos

–_Son tatuajes hermosos, le dice el viajero_\- Katrina replicaba la voz de sus personajes muy histriónicamente

_\- muchas gracias son mi orgullo y mi maldición he intentado sacarlas con lija, con ácido, con cuchillos, pero no se van, siguen ahí, imágenes que todos quieren ver y nadie quiere._

-¿por qué serían una maldición?- pregunta Trafalgar sin aguantar ya la curiosidad, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Katrina.

-Si guardas silencio termino de contar, si no, me callo- dice Katrina haciendo que el muchacho enojado guardara silencio.

_-Hace muchos años, me rompí una pierna arreglando mi casa y por el aburrimiento comencé a tatuarme a mi mismo, como un pasatiempo, sin embargo, cuando me recuperé visité una feria y ahí lo vi, era un puesto con un cartel que decía "Ilustraciones", no tatuajes, la curiosidad fue mas fuerte y me aventuré, adentro estaba ella, la "ilustradora" era una mujer, una anciana mas bien, la que hacía estas "ilustraciones"… una bruja…_

_¿una bruja señor?, pregunta el viajero._

_Una mujer del futuro… cuando la conocí parecía tener mas de 100 años, sin embargo cuando se marchó, no parecía tener mas de 20._

_Tatuó en mi cuerpo cosas del futuro, cosas que pasarán o que ya han pasado, sin embargo, hay un espacio en mi omoplato que son solo colores, cuando alguien está cerca de mí por mucho tiempo, comienza a contar una historia, mas bien, predice la vida y la muerte de la persona a mi lado, nadie quiere ver eso, por eso se alejan de mi. - ¿y la bruja? Pregunta el viajero, - la he buscado por años, pero nunca la volví a encontrar, se devolvió al futuro.- responde el hombre ilustrado._

Trafalgar se quedó mirándola atentamente esperando que siguiera la historia, pero Katrina había vuelto a desviar la mirada.

-¿y?- pregunta ansioso.

\- ¿Y que?- lo mira con desconcierto.

-¿En qué termina?-

-No lo sé- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?.

-Pues no lo sé, creo que al final el viajero muere después de descubrir el futuro grabado en el cuerpo del hombre ilustrado.

-¿Y eso es todo?-

-Eso creo.

-¿Qué pasó con la bruja?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?- preguntó cada vez mas exasperado, divirtiendo a la chica-

-Trafalgar Law, no conozco el final de esa leyenda, mi madre me la contó, tal cual como te la conté a ti-

-¿Y tu madre sabía el final?

-Probablemente.

-¿y porque no le preguntaste?

\- Porque murió antes de terminar la historia- dijo bebiendo mas lentamente que antes.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunta el pirata.

-Se llamaba Akari.- dijo después de un rato de silencio incómodo,

-¿y qué le ocurrió?.

-Murió- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya lo sé, pero cómo-

Katrina lo meditó un poco antes de aventurarse a confiarle algo así al muchacho, pero luego de unos segundos y otros sorbos de su vaso cedió.

-La asesinaron Agentes del gobierno.- Katrina habló por primera vez con un tono distinto al que alguna vez Trafalgar le hubiera escuchado en este tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la chica, era un tono que transmitía rencor, ese rencor que nace de las entrañas, ese rencor que crece en tu cuerpo y te alimenta cada día, ese rencor que el también compartía.

Sin querer, Trafalgar esbozó una sonrisa, pero no era para Katrina, era una sonrisa involuntaria, una mueca de complicidad por saber que él no era el único con ese sentimiento mordisqueándole el cerebro.

-¿Es la mujer en tu muslo?- preguntó Trafalgar recordando el tatuaje que pudo observar mientras la chica se desvestía para ponerse los pantalones que le había pasado..

-Así que estabas atento- dice Katrina sonriendo burlona y atrevidamente.

-Pff, no me dejaste otra opción-

Katrina seguía mirándolo con las misma cara.

Trafalgar se sentía extrañamente incómodo, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Se parecía mucho a ti-

-Es porque la foto que tenía de ella era un cartel de "Se busca" y no se apreciaba muy bien, así que el artista se guió mas por mis rasgos que por la foto.- dijo riendo mientras acariciaba involuntariamente su muslo.

-Yo…No puedo tatuarme el futuro, solo el pasado- dijo la chica sirviéndose un poco mas de vino y volviendo a perder su mirada en el fuego.

Trafalgar la miró atentamente, como pocas veces la había mirado, La chica estaba hecha un desastre, tenía el cabello enredado y se notaba la arena blanca sobre sus mechones castaño oscuro, los ojos con resquicios de maquillaje negro adornando unos felinos ojos café casi negros, una diminuta y respingada nariz que le daba un aspecto infantil, bajó la mirada por sus labios que yacían morados por el vino, podía notar su cuello como subía y bajaba el aire con cada palabra que decía, era una mujer atractiva, eso lo sabía, pero ahora la veía hermosa…- Maldito alcohol- pensó

Katrina seguía perdida en el fuego, su cuerpo se había girado para evitar tanta incomodidad, dejando sus piernas cerca de su pecho y del posa brazos del sillón.

Tenía una mirada soñadora y llena de una extraña tristeza que se contradecía con la pequeña sonrisa que formaban sus labios, el de abajo siempre mas hinchado que el de arriba. El pirata esperó y en unos segundos vio aquel odioso gesto, Katrina se había vuelto a morder el labio.

Trafalgar agarró la botella y bebió un último sorbo, se levantó del sillón y se acercó lenta y tambaleantemente a la chica quien volteó a mirarlo.

Ya todo se había ido al carajo, solo miraba sus labios, Trafalgar estuvo a punto de apartarse, de arrepentirse, de volver a sentarse y decirle que tenía un bicho en la cara, la excusa que fuera, pero Katrina se había parado sorpresivamente y se puso en puntillas alcanzando sus labios sin previo aviso.

Fue un beso profundo, sus bocas se devoraban con desesperación, sabían a vino, sake y sal de mar…

Trafalgar puso su mano en la nuca de la chica y la afirmó con fuerza, sin detener el beso.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo notar, ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando intensamente, si, todo se había ido al carajo.

Trafalgar no esperó el consentimiento y volvió a besar a Katrina, quien a su vez rodeó con sus manos el cuello del chico, aferrándolo más a ella.

Trafalgar tomo ese acto como suficiente permiso para levantarla y cargarla hasta la cama.

Ambos se miraron un segundo, Katrina tenía las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo seguía un poco húmedo y sus labios eran una mezcla de un rojo intenso y un morado vino, la chica notó como Trafalgar la miraba y en un acto inconsciente muerde su labio inferior, el chico notó aquello y en un segundo atrapó su labio, pasando su lengua por él, acariciándolo, succionándolo, como si quisiera sanarlo del abuso que la chica siempre le daba.

-Te muerdes demasiado los labios- le susurró en el oído y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, cuya única respuesta fue besarlo nuevamente.

Las manos jugueteaban y recorrían los cuerpos, pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar…

En un movimiento Katrina se sacó la camiseta y Trafalgar la imitó, sus cuerpos marcados por la tinta se reconocían y se mezclaban.

Katrina comenzó a besar el torso del chico, pasando sus dedos por la silueta de sus tatuajes, estremeciendo al moreno.

Katrina empuja a Trafalgar para colocarse sobre él, quien la mira traviesamente.

Sus cuerpos se comienzan a fundir el uno con el otro, se besan, se recorren, se desean…

Trafalgar le sacó los pantalones que antes le había pasado, besando sus piernas con delicadeza y recorriéndolas con deseo, besó uno a uno sus tatuajes, provocando gemidos de placer en la chica.

En poco tiempo la ropa yacía olvidada y desparramada por toda la habitación. Las lenguas se recorrían, se saboreaban, ambos exigían mas y más del cuerpo del otro.

Estaban ellos dos y su viejo amigo, el miedo.

La euforia de los besos y las caricias, hacía imposible pensar en otra cosa, Trafalgar con cada embestida de sus caderas, desvanecía algún mal recuerdo, descubriendo que podía refugiarse en el cuerpo de la chica, el cual se movía al compás del suyo.

Al finalizar el clímax, ambos jóvenes jadeantes y exhaustos se miraron, un poco asombrados, sin embargo, el cansancio de un día como aquel, los venció y se quedaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Trafalgar no despertó en todo lo que quedaba de la noche, de hecho no despertó hasta que sintió el sonido de la ducha en el baño, el sol marcaba casi el mediodía.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos recordar todo lo que había pasado y una sensación de vértigo invadió su estómago pero a pesar de eso se quedó recostado en la cama, la cabeza le pesaba y trataba con sorpresa recordar la última vez que se había perdido un amanecer.

Cuando escuchó, o mejor dicho dejó de escuchar el agua correr, en un acto inconsciente se tapó con las sábanas y fingió dormir, pasaron unos minutos antes que la puerta se abriera y sintió los pasos de la chica acercándose y el peso de su cuerpo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Sé que estas despierto-

Trafalgar no se movió ni abrió los ojos.

La chica suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Espero que esto no se malentienda, bebimos demasiado y bueno…espero que esto quede aquí-

Trafalgar sintió como la chica se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta, abrió un ojo y vio la silueta de Katrina desaparecer.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a levantarse de la cama y decirle que estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo y un pensamiento no tan agradable recorrió su espalda… se sintió usado, bufó molesto por eso y desechó cualquier pensamiento para volverse a dormir.

.-

,.

* * *

y? quedó muy mal? tomates? virus? virus no por favor :C sugerencias? halagos? quizas un vete al carajo arruinaste todo?.

sinceramente no soy muy buena con el romance, tengo que reescribir miles de veces situaciones románticas para poder plasmarlas, y lamentablemente nunca resultan tan románticas, culpo a la música y a las películas que me hacen ver en la U.

bueno espero sus comentarios. miles de abrazos.

review que me llega hoja que avanzo, mas rápido, bueno... no tanto, pero podría cambiar. :C


	11. Chapter 11

Katrina caminaba en dirección a la casa de Shachi, aquel sol de invierno golpeaba su rostro haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos, con un suspiro molesto decidió apurar el paso. La joven tenía clara la oleada de preguntas que le esperaban en aquella casa, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Ella era una mujer adulta, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de sus actos, sonrió involuntariamente.

Cuando llegó al centro del pueblo se encontró con varias personas que la saludaban alegremente, ella les devolvió los saludos radiante, sin embargo al llegar al bar de Francis, este se encontraba afuera barriendo la calle con una mirada seria.

-Buenos días Francis- Saludó la joven alegremente.

-Serán buenas tardes- dijo el hombre molesto.

Katrina lo miró con una ceja alzada, ante la actitud del viejo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Humm, anoche me llamó Kara, preguntando por ti.-

Una sensación de vértigo invadió el estómago de la joven.

-¿ Y… cuál es el problema?- dijo la chica fingiendo inocencia.

-No hay problemas hasta ahora Katrina, tu sabrás muy bien lo que haces- escupió el anciano antes de entrar nuevamente en su bar, dejando a la chica perpleja y sintiéndose culpable de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.

Iba repasando mentalmente uno a uno los eventos de esas últimas semanas hasta esa mañana, de hecho sus pensamientos se remontaron hasta un poco antes de la llegada del pirata. Mentalmente aún no mencionaba su nombre.

Suspiró hondamente tres veces antes de acercarse a la casa, podía ver de lejos, como Shachi estaba trabajando con Bepo… ¡Bepo!.

Bepo vivía con Trafalgar, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado eso?, Katrina se detuvo en seco .¿por qué no fue al hotel? ¿donde durmió? ¿ y si fue al hotel y se tuvo que devolver? Habría sido el acto mas desubicado y egoísta que Katrina habría hecho en los últimos días, quizás a eso se refería Francis.

La joven se maldijo internamente y avergonzada comenzó a avanzar sigilosamente para que no la descubrieran.

Era buena para eso, una extraña y útil habilidad que le permitía escabullirse siempre, era sencillo, tenía que calmar su respiración e incluso sus propios latidos y cual zorro lograba moverse sin que nadie notara su presencia.

En unos pocos segundos cruzó todo el terreno hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, abrió la ventana y se metió en su interior, de reojo vio la silueta de Kara y esperó a que esta desapareciera para correr sigilosamente hacia en interior de su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó de espaldas a ella lanzando un enorme suspiro y desparramándose en el piso.

Se quedó ahí desparramada con las cabeza en las rodillas pensando en una manera de salir lo mas digna posible de todo este embrollo, tenía tres opciones, una de ellas, salir con la cabeza en alto, actuar como si nada y fingir inocencia, dos: encerrarse en su pieza hasta que alguien fuera a buscarla, fingir demencia y amnesia ambas a la vez y la otra era ponerse violenta frente a cualquier mención del tema, para que quedara claro que ella no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie o se enfrentarían a su furia.

Pffff- bufó por su estupidez, se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el ropero donde se cambió de ropa, hizo mas ruido que de costumbre, para que así Kara supiera que estaba ahí, algo que dio resultado cuando los tres golpes típicos de Kara sonaron en su puerta.

-Pasa- habló Katrina.

-¿Se puede saber donde te metiste?- dijo Kara a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes Kara- dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir.

La mujer se quedó de brazos cruzados en el dintel de la puerta esperando una respuesta, Katrina se dio media vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada y altanera.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Kara?- preguntó la joven

La mujer la mira incrédula, pero luego de unos segundos respira profundo y su semblante cambia drásticamente a uno mas calmado, mira a los ojos a Katrina y sin avisar toma asiento al borde de la cama

-No quiero que vuelvas a recaer Kat- le dijo la mujer mirándola con tristeza y con el apodo con la que la llamaba su madre.

Katrina no se esperaba eso y tomó asiento al lado de Kara.

-Lo sé, no pienso hacerlo Kara-

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- dijo la mujer después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Gracias-

-No lo dije como un halago, son quizás demasiado intensas- reflexionó la mujer, causando una carcajada a Katrina.

-Si, puede que tengas razón, menos mal que te tengo a ti para ahogar todas las pasiones- se burló Katrina.

Kara la miro con una cara de desaprobación antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Lo pasaste bien?- pregunta sarcásticamente.

-¿Y Bepo?- pregunta Katrina

-Sé quedó hasta muy tarde trabajando con Shachi, incluso nos costó convencerlo de que su capitán no iba a regañarlo por no llegar-

Sus palabras tranquilizaron a Katrina, acto que Kara notó de inmediato.

-¿Comiste algo?- pregunta la mujer

-No- admitió la chica.

Kara se levanta en dirección a la cocina y antes de salir del dormitorio voltea a ver a la joven.

-Anda a saludar a Shachi, estaba preocupado- dice Kara, dejando a la chica sentada en el borde de la cama.

Katrina se desparramó suspirando en su cama con sus manos en el rostro

Contó unos cuantos segundos antes de salir en dirección al patio

.-. -.-

.-. -.-

Trafalgar intentaba desperezarse con mucho esfuerzo, más de lo que alguna vez en su vida le había costado, lentamente logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama, masajeándose la cabeza con la mano derecha y dispuesto a dirigirse a la ducha.

La sensación de debilidad que le provocaba el agua era odiosa, sin embargo, solía quedarse mas del tiempo habitual en el agua, para que su cuerpo fuera capaz de aguantar con la mayor dignidad aquella desagradable consecuencia.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, una puntada en su cabeza lo hizo recordad algo…¡Bepo!

Rápidamente salió de la ducha y se vistió para dirigirse a la casa de Shachi.

Cuando salió del hotel, se detuvo en seco y se quedó pensando en como tenía que actuar, Katrina le había dicho claramente que todo iba a quedar ahí y esa extraña sensación de sentirse usado volvió.

Con un gruñido molesto Trafalgar siguió su camino, no iba a dejar que algo así lo molestara, no se dejaría amedrentar por algo como eso.

A medida que cruzaba el centro del pueblo, miraba esa ya tan común escena de la gente haciendo sus cosas cotidianas, una sensación de nostalgia cruzó por su pecho una milésima de segundos antes de desecharla por completo.

Apurando el paso, se acercaba cada vez mas a la casa de Shachi y al legar observó la silueta de Katrina conversando animadamente con Bepo y Shachi mientras cargaban materiales para su submarino.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sensación de nerviosismo cruzó por su espina dorsal.

* * *

-xxxxx-

Queridos lectores muchas gracias por su paciencia y por todos su hermosos comentarios, me encantaría ser una mejor persona y subir a cada rato capítulos, pero no puedo, lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero me resulta muy complicado.

Con respecto a este capítulo, sé que es una falta de respeto no avanzar nada después de tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo. pero con esto quiero que sepan, que no abandonaré la historia, aunque las ideas me abandonen a mí.

Además un dato importante que creo que no he aclarado, esta historia está ubicada aprox, 7 años antes de la línea temporal actual, es decir, cuando Trafalgar tendría 19 años, creo que eso es relevante para justificar ciertas conductas.

y bueno:

Quiero agradecer en esta ocasión a. RenTheKiller, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. miles de cariños y lamento mucho la demora :C

Warrior in the Flames: Gracias por el apoyo! y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

Susakibo21: Muchas gracias siempre, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pués si, no quería ser tan detallada mientras exista la imaginación, n.n, y como siempre gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de mis demoras y desapariciones.

Monkey D Ivy: Lo lamento tanto, disculpa la demora, de verdad. sabes que amo tus comentarioa y me encanta que aún sigas la historia. eres lo máximo.

Lady Jupiter: como siempre un agrado leerte y saber que te gusta la historia, muchas gracias por tu incondicionalidad, muchos besos.

Ahora me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo. muchas gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo 12

Jamás había sido una persona que se dejara llevar por impulsos, se consideraba a si mismo como alguien calculador y estratega, pero cuando vio de lejos a Bepo y a Katrina, supo que había actuado de una forma infantil e impulsiva, él como capitán nunca había dispuesto del tiempo de su nakama y lo peor de todo era la sensación de no saber que decirle a Bepo o qué es lo que habría dicho Katrina al resto.

Tenía la peor resaca moral que en su vida había tenido.

Sacudió su cabeza, levantó su frente y colocó aquella sonrisa que lo había acompañado tantos años y de manera altanera y soberbia, caminó hacia el esqueleto de su submarino que cada vez tomaba la forma que tanto había soñado.

-Capitán!- Gritó Bepo apenas lo vio acercarse a ellos, corrió a su encuentro y con cara apenada comenzó a disculparse. – Anoche nos quedamos trabajando con Shachi capitán, espero no haberlo preocupado-

Trafalgar quien lo miraba con la misma cara del principio, tan solo puso una mano en el hombro del oso, borró su sonrisa arrogante y con una sorprendente y temeraria seriedad lo mira.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso… nunca más. ¿Quedó claro Bepo?.- haciendo enrojecer a Bepo y disculparse por milésima vez.

-Que maldito- masculló Katrina a Shachi que estaban escuchando lo que ocurría, Shachi lanzó una silenciosa carcajada y continuaron con los trabajos.

-Buenas tardes Shachi ¿cómo avanza todo?- Saluda el pirata al joven que en ese momento estaba midiendo unos paneles de acero-

-Están listos los depósitos de lastre tanto de proa y popa, además se completó la instalación del TDU, los cascos se han completado en un 78% y la escora esta nivelada- dijo Shachi con total soltura y manejo.

Trafalgar lo miró con una cara inexpresiva, que escondía perfectamente su desconcierto frente a todo lo dicho por Shachi, se aclara la garganta antes de preguntar de nuevo.

-Perfecto, ¿entonces en cuanto tiempo terminaríamos?-

-Mandé a traer unas cosas que me faltan para comenzar a fabricar el interior, tenemos que discutir eñ diseño y la estética del submarino, supongo que tendrás algo en mente, decoración, muebles y esas cosas-

-Si, claro todo eso-

-Muy bien entonces discutamos eso antes de poder decirte cuanto nos demoraremos, le pediré al carpintero y al herrero del pueblo que nos ayuden a fabricar lo que falta, probablemente nos demoremos un poco mas de lo previsto-

Esa noticia modificó un poco la cara del pirata quien abrió bastante los ojos y apretó los labios- ¿de cuanto tiempo más estamos hablando?.

-No lo sé aún, por eso hay que discutirlo- dijo Shachi muy seriamente.

Trafalgar suspiró pesadamente pero entendió a Shachi.

Unos segundos de silencio invadieron a los dos jóvenes, un silencio que fue interrumpido por Kara.

-¡ A comer !- gritó desde la puerta de la casa.

Shachi se dio media vuelta no sin antes pedirle a Trafalgar que lo siguiera, El pirata se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y lo siguió sin problema.

En el camino a la casa, Shachi se sintió un poco mal por haberle mentido al pirata, él sabía que trabajando bien se demoraría lo que habían acordado en un principio, pero la propuesta de Trafalgar había calado hondamente en su cerebro, Shachi quería irse a navegar con aquel pirata pero aún no quería dejar a su madre, necesitaba tiempo para disfrutarla y despedirse, aunque fueran tan solo unos días más.

El almuerzo se desarrolló bajo una extraña aura que invadió a los cinco comensales, las pocas palabras que se pronunciaron en aquella mesa constaban de pequeños monosílabos y halagos a la comida de Kara, uno que otro comentario sobre el clima y solo una mención sobre el submarino.

Casi al final de la comida, el den den mushi de Kara comienza a sonar con desesperación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Prprprpr-

Kara se levanta y responde la llamada, la cara del den den mushi se deforma en una mueca de horror y desesperación. Todos en la mesa guardan silencio esperando las noticias.

-KARA! KARA ESTÁS AHÍ¿?- se escucha la voz de Francis, el dueño del bar, se notaba asustado, gritos de fondo.

-Francis! Que ocurre- responde Kara con angustia.

-KARA ESCÓNDETE, VAN POR USTEDES!, TRATAMOS DE RETENERLOS PERO SON MUY FUERTES!,

-Francis, ¿de que estás hablando?¿quienes vienen? FRANCIS, RESPONDE, ¡FRANCIS!- gritaba Kara al no escuchar mas respuesta.

Katrina se había parado de la mesa y se había dirigido rápidamente a su habitación, se escucharon un par de muebles moverse y luego sale nuevamente con rapidez.

Shachi se acercó a su madre y la abraza con fuerza protectora mientras ella se recomponía del shock.

-¿De quienes estaba hablando el viejo?- interrumpe Trafalgar por primera vez.

-No es de tu incumbencia- responde Katrina seriamente mientras mira a Shachi y ambos asienten con la cabeza.

Katrina sale por la puerta sin decir mas.

-¿Adonde va Katrina?- pregunta Bepo a Shachi el cual conversaba en silencio con Kara, al los segundos Kara desaparece por una puerta y Shachi comienza a vendarse las manos, dispuesto a pelear.

Trafalgar cansado de que lo ignoraran se levanta y sale por la puerta dispuesto a seguir a Katrina y salir por fin de la duda.

Shachi no dijo nada al respecto, incluso sintió mas tranquilidad de que no fuera sola.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

-Devuélvete, no es tu problema- dijo Katrina al sentir la presencia del pirata a sus espaldas-

-Quiero saber que es lo que pasa- respondió tranquilamente.

-Si te devuelves y esperas, le digo a Kara que te prepare unas galletitas y te cuento todo con una taza de café, ahora vete- dijo la chica sin mirarlo y acelerando el paso.

Trafalgar se sintió ofendido ante tal comentario y agarró el brazo de la chica.

-Oye detente!- Le exigió el pirata, haciendo que la chica volteara, sin embargo, lo que pasó después fue algo que Trafalgar no se esperaba.

La chica lo agarró del pecho y colocó una daga en el cuello del pirata amenazándolo.

-Escúchame bien, vas a dar media vuelta tranquilamente, te irás a la casa de Kara y te quedarás ahí, esperarás junto con los demás y fingirás que todo esta bien y cuando vuelva nos tomaremos esa maldita taza de café. ¿te parece?- dijo Katrina enterrando un poco mas el cuchillo en el cuello de Trafalgar haciendo un pequeño corte, el pirata estaba congelado.

Katrina lo miró una última vez, sacó la daga del cuello del chico y comenzó nuevamente a caminar.

Trafalgar tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, la mirada que Katrina le había dado había sido temible, la daga en su cuello no había sido nada, pero la mirada…

Vio como la chica se alejaba y titubeó un segundo en seguirla, pero la siguió igual, nadie, menos ella le iba a decir que hacer, simplemente iba a mantener distancia.

A casi un kilometro para llegar al pueblo aparecieron, eran aproximadamente unos quince hombres, estaban armados hasta los dientes .

-Miren a quien nos encontramos- dijo uno de ellos probablemente el líder- Si es la pequeña Kat! Pero mira cuanto has crecido!- dijo con burla.

-Lárgate Jan y llévate a tus perros contigo, si quieres volver a meter algo en tu gigantesco estómago- dijo con violencia.

-Vamos pequeña, tantos años sin vernos y así es como me recibes?- el resto lanzó carcajadas.

Katrina sacó 4 dagas dos en cada mano y sin aviso lanza 2, las que se incrustaron en el cráneo de dos de los sujetos que aun con la sonrisa en los labios cayeron muertos en el suelo.

-No te lo repetiré otra vez, lárgate- dijo seriamente, mientras el resto borraba las sonrisas de su rostro.

-Siempre tan directa, pequeña- dijo el tipo con odio.- Disparen a matar- ordenó el líder.

Katrina saltó para esquivar las balas que venían como abejas, el humo de los fusiles cubrió todo el espacio impidiendo la visual.

-Alto el fuego!- grito el hombre llamado Jan, los disparos cesaron y el humo aun no se disipaba.

-Señor, estará muerta?- pregunto uno.

-Claro que no infeliz, guarda silencio-

-...-

-Te debes haber golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte si pensabas que con esta escoria que trajiste me ibas a matar- se escuchó la voz de Katrina en medio del humo.

Segundos mas tarde el sonido de la carne cortándose y la sangre desparramándose se hizo presente.

El humo se disipó y Katrina apareció sacando las dagas del cuerpo de los enemigos tranquilamente, estaba cubierta de sangre y se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia Jan que la miraba sonriente, cosa que alertó a la chica.

-Jajajaja pequeña, pequeña, no seas tan ingenua, aunque la verdad, siempre fue ese tu problema.- reía el hombre.

Sin darse cuenta Katrina fue reducida por una energía invisible, como si un fantasma la hubiera abrazado.

-Pero que!- trataba de zafarse la chica sin éxito.

-Desde hace tres años querida mía, que he soñado con este momento- se acercaba el hombre a Katrina que trataba de soltarse del extraño agarre.

-Primero te quitaré hasta la última molécula de oxígeno de tu maldito cuerpo, luego iré a la casa de Kara y la degollare lentamente mientras que el idiota de su hijo esté observando y que sepa que la única causante de todo esto has sido tú, siempre has sido tú, la muerte de tus nakamas, la muerte de Kazuki, tu los mataste a todos- decía el hombre con sadismo mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

-Luego revisaré tus cosas y encontraré la dirección de Taiki, mataré al maldito mocoso y a su abuela y tu linda cabeza ira conmigo en una bolsa, la que entregaré al gobierno de una vez por todas- dijo el hombre mirando con satisfacción la cara de terror y desesperación de la chica.

-Maldito infeliz, estas demente si crees que te lo voy a permitir- escupió Katrina.

-No puedes hacer nada, es tu condena... Sanso mátala- ordenó el hombre.

La extraña presencia que mantenía a la chica prisionera comenzó a tomar la forma de una persona, un hombre rubio, fornido y con cara de locura en su rostro.

-Si, señor- dijo el hombre e inmediatamente la chica comenzó a ahogarse.

-El es Sanso, pequeña mía, es un ladrón de oxígeno, ahora perderás el aliento- dijo el hombre riéndose y alejándose.

-...-

-Eres un tipo desagradable- se escuchó una voz.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- se sorprendió el hombre al ver a un joven alto y moreno con una espada larga en su espalda.

-No necesito presentarme frente a alguien que está por morir- dijo el Pirata.

-_Room_\- pronuncio Trafalgar mientras su cúpula de energía rodeaba al líder, Sanso y Katrina- _Shambles_

Katrina cambia de lugar con Jan. Sanso sin percatarse de aquello le quita todo el oxígeno, matándolo.

Trafalgar en un rápido movimiento corta a Sanso por la mitad, sin matarlo.

La chica cae al suelo tosiendo y abriendo la boca para tratar de recuperar el aire perdido con desesperación.

-Levántate- le dice Trafalgar ofreciéndole una mano a la chica para que se pusiera de pie.

* * *

-...

Hola, Regresé de las largas vacaciones que me he tomado para subir el capítulo.!

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y a pesar del tiempo sigan interesados.!

He recibido muy lindos comentarios y los amo todos.

**Warrior in the Flames:** muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegro un montó que te guste, ahora por fin continué

**RenTheKiller**:tenías razón, volvieron las ideas, asi que espero que no se arranquen de nuevo para subir cada vez mas rápido los capítulos.

**Ladi Jupiter:** uuuy gracias espero que se empiece a entender un poco mas, espero explicar todo mejor en el siguiente capítulo. muchos cariños.

**Susakibo21:**Claro que no dejaré la historia, menos sabiendo que te gusta muchos! me anima siempre leerte.

**Nei8:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, mi mayor tortura mental es que sí, va lento, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que siento que nunca avanzo, espero remediarlo pronto, me alegra saber que te ha gustado, un abrazo.

**Monkey D ivy**: jajajaja creo que yo igual lo he leido un montón de veces por que me tardo tanto que siempre me olvido en que voy, amo tus comentarios siempre me alegran, estoy esperando tanto el prox. capítulo del manga para saber como voy a terminar la historia jajaja un abrazo espero leerte.

**Valentine D. Hannah:** uuy espero emocionarte de nuevo! tu tambien me emocionas con tus comentarios y tu apoyo! muchas gracias !

Y bueno a todos los lectores anónimos que se dan el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias por su apoyo! espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**


	13. Capitulo 13

-Levántate- le dice Trafalgar ofreciéndole una mano a la chica para que se pusiera de pie.

Katrina lo miró honestamente agradecida y aceptó su mano, cuando estuvo de pie se acercó al cuerpo del tal Sanso que se retorcía por la mitad y gritaba de desesperación por verse mutilado y aún con vida.

-Casi me matas- le dice Katrina tan seriamente que el hombre la miró con nuevo pánico en su rostro.

-Fueron órdenes, no quería hacerlo, por favor ayúdame no me dejes así.- replicaba el tipo.

-Si no tienes la capacidad de decidir por ti mismo no tienes la capacidad de vivir- dijo la chica, sacando una de sus dagas y acercándose al rostro del hombre.

El hombre vio como se acercaba el cuchillo lentamente y cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, algo que nunca llegó, la chica se levanta con una sádica sonrisa y se acerca a la parte inferior del tipo que pataleaba torpemente.

-Te dejaré vivir, pero me llevaré una parte de ti- dijo la chica mientras cargaba la mitad del cuerpo del sujeto.

-NO! Por favor, entonces mátame, te lo suplico! Vivir así es peor que morir- suplicaba Sanso.

-_Los débiles no tienen derecho a elegir su forma de morir- _ dijo Katrina mientras se alejaba con la mitad del cuerpo del tipo que aun se retorcía y dejando el resto del hombre gritando desesperado en mitad del campo.

Trafalgar que estaba de espectador, comenzó a seguir a Katrina.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el tipo?- preguntó el pirata cuando alcanzó a Katrina.

-Tirarlo al mar- respondió sencillamente.

Trafalgar se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, dejando atrás los gritos del hombre.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo Katrina luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Si te mueres no me podrías contar por qué esos tipos te querían matar- dijo el pirata.

Katrina sonrió – De acuerdo, vamos por ese café-

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se encontraron con un montón de cuerpos inconscientes, en el abrupto, Katrina suelta el cuerpo del sujeto y corre a ver lo que había sucedido.

Al primero que encuentra es a Shachi que se veía jadeante.

-Shachi que pasó?.

-Entraron a buscar tus cartas, pero con Bepo los pudimos reducir a todos.- dijo con un pequeño dejo de arrogancia que no pasó desapercibido por Katrina.

-Eres increíble- dijo la chica.

Shachi sonrió orgulloso.- Lo sé.

-¿Kara esta bien?- pregunta la chica.

-Si, un poco preocupada por ti, pero una vez que te vea se repondrá, ¿salió todo bien?

-Fue mas difícil que de costumbre, en realidad… El pirata me salvó la vida- dijo Katrina con modestia.

Trafalgar la miró con la ceja levantada, ella pocas veces decía su nombre y parece que salvarle la vida aún no ameritaba mayor confianza, bufó por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto Bepo estaba limpiando un poco el lugar y por limpiar se refería a amarrar los cuerpos inconscientes para después decidir que hacer con ellos.

-Capitán, a este le falta la mitad- decía Bepo a modo de información, al ver tan solo la mitad de un sujeto, al notarlo vivo supuso inmediatamente que era obra de su capitán.

-Si, déjalo, ese se va al mar-

Shachi asombrado se acerca a ver al sujeto y en cosa de segundos entendió más el poder del pirata.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo entraron a la casa que se veía en un anormal desorden, Kara estaba en la cocina fumando, se notaba alterada, cuando ve a Katrina se le acerca.

-Lo lamento Kara- dijo la chica apenada y avergonzada.

Kara la abraza tiernamente.

-No te disculpes mi niña, lo importante es que tú estés bien.

Katrina tenía ganas de llorar en los brazos de la mujer, pero respiró hondo y trató de recomponerse, no quería seguir exponiendo a esa familia con sus problemas.

-Haré café- anunció la chica- anda a descansar.

Kara asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala donde los dos piratas y su hijo estaban sentados.

Al cabo de unos minutos y con el café ya en mano, los cinco presentes pudieron descansar de la agitada tarde.

-Entonces nos vas a contar que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir- Preguntó Trafalgar rompiendo el silencio.

-Capitán, Shachi me explicó algo, si quiere le puedo decir- dijo tímidamente Bepo.

Trafalgar lo miró asombrado. ¿por qué Bepo sabía y él no?

Kara, Shachi y Katrina se miraron alternadamente con incomodidad, la chica suspiró fuertemente y terminó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de café.

-Acompáñame a deshacerme de ese tipo y te explico todo.- dijo Katrina resignada.

Trafalgar asintió con la cabeza

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la sala y salieron al patio donde yacía aun el cuerpo retorciéndose del tipo. Katrina que había sacado previamente un gran saco, lo metió ahí y lo cargó en su espalda.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo la chica mirando al pirata.

Ambos caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a unas altas rocas, las mismas rocas que desde lo alto, se podía ver todo el pueblo, el lugar favorito de Katrina.

-Si no puedes, puedo cargar al tipo hasta arriba.- dijo Trafalgar.

-Aprecio tu burdo intento de caballerosidad pero lo puedo lanzar- dijo Katrina con gracia frente a la propuesta del pirata.

Y sin mas lanza con fuerza el saco hasta la cima.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a escalar las rocas, cuando llegaron arriba, se sentaron mirando el mar.

-¿Entonces?.- Trafalgar fue el primero en hablar.

-Me buscan desde que era pirata- dijo la chica

-¿Qué clase de pirata eras?- preguntó Trafalgar con sincera curiosidad, lo que había escuchado de la boca de ese tipo no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que qué clase de pirata era?- pregunta Katrina indignada.- La clásica pirata, infame y despiadada, iba isla tras isla saqueando, quemando las casas, me robaba el ganado, mataba a los hombres, me violaba a sus mujeres y luego ponía las cabezas de los niños en picas a la entrada del pueblo. – dijo Katrina como si nada.

-Te violabas a sus mujeres y decapitabas a los niños- repitió Trafalgar con total escepticismo.

Katrina lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- respondió con picardía, Trafalgar rió por la actitud.

-Estoy hablando en serio-

-Yo también-

-El tipo que quería asesinarte te conocía, destruyó buena parte del pueblo, sacrificó a sus hombres, mi pregunta es ¿por qué tanto interés?, quien eres o qué hiciste-

-El tipo era un imbécil, un caza recompensas, solo eso- respondió con sencillez.

-¿Y tus nakamas, también disfrutaban de la violación y decapitación masiva?-

Katrina ensombreció un poco su mirada, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Piratas ebrios, buscadores de tesoros, asesinos infames, hombres grotescos, jajaja como extraño esa época- suspira con melancolía.

-Mientes, eres una mentirosa- la acusa el pirata.

Katrina lo mira con falsa indignación-

-Era pirata maldita sea, nunca fui, soy, ni pretendo ser un modelo de rol social, para la sociedad no hay diferencia entre un pirata infame y otro pirata idealista que cree en la libertad y bla bla bla, el pirata es pirata y listo, vete muchacha vete de aquí, vete con tus ideas y sueños a otra parte, yo me quedaré en el inframundo, tu anda a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y déjame acá- dijo con tal teatralidad que Trafalgar soltó una carcajada.

-Eres ridícula y mentirosa- le dijo sonriendo, las palabras de la chica habían alivianado un poco el tenso aire que se respiraba

Katrina lo miró a los ojos y sonrió también, luego miro al cielo y cerró los suyos.

-¿Donde quedaron tus nakamas?-volvió a insistir.

-Lejos-

-¿Quién es Kazuki?

Katrina abrió los ojos con asombro- ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Escuché al tipo que te quería matar, mencionarlo- interrumpió Trafalgar.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-No era una conversación, era un monólogo, tú te estabas muriendo- Dijo Trafalgar con obviedad, Katrina miro al suelo recordando que le debía la vida al pirata.

-No te darás por vencido ¿verdad?.

-Si no me respondes, te cortare la cabeza y te la pondré en la espalda- amenazó el pirata.

-¿Puede ser mirando hacia arriba?, así no tendré problemas para ir al baño- dijo con sarcasmo, Trafalgar la miró insistente.

-Todos mis nakamas están muertos- respondió con sencillez pero sombríamente.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Trafalgar, una sensación de vértigo y deja vú recorrió su espalda.

Katrina asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pasó?

\- No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Katrina mirando nuevamente al cielo.

-Cuéntame, me lo debes- exigió el pirata.

Katrina lo miró sonriente, pero con la sonrisa mas triste que le haya visto alguna vez.

-No éramos muchos, quince en todo el barco, un barco precioso, las velas blancas nos llevaban donde queríamos, el mar era nuestra vida. Como te conté en algún momento, al nacer en una isla del nuevo mundo, podría decirse que hacíamos el viaje al revés queríamos conocer los otros lugares. El paraíso.

Kazuki era mi vice capitán, fue mi primer amigo y ambos nos dispusimos a navegar por todo el océano y encontrar gente con las mismas ganas de aventurarnos, era el sueño de todos, ya sabes, esa idea de la aventura, el One Piece y mas tonteras de adolescentes… luego de un par de años, nos enteramos que nuestro querido vice capitán había hecho de las suyas en una isla del West Blue y que esperaba un hijo- Katrina sonrió al recordar como había sido la situación en la tripulación. –Trafalgar escuchaba expectante.

-Bueno, debido a eso nos dirigimos hacia allá, sinceramente estábamos muy emocionados, nos divertía la idea de un pequeño pirata revoloteando por ahí.

Cuando llegamos, Yumi, que era la madre del niño, tenía la barriga mas grande del mundo, ella estaba feliz con nuestra llegada, era una mujer preciosa.

Fue un niño, lo llamaron Taiki y llegamos al acuerdo que cuando Taiki cumpliera un año, saldríamos de nuevo al mar, con Yumi incluida obvio.

Lo amábamos.

Entre todos le hicimos una cuna, juguetes, todo lo que necesitara, éramos quince personas armando una cuna, era todo un desastre.

Katrina tomó una pausa antes de continuar, se veía en su rostro la alegría de los recuerdos y el dolor de la continuación.

-Antes de que se cumpliera el año, cinco de mis nakamas, incluida yo, estábamos comprando unos víveres especiales para Taiki de una receta que yo había leído por ahí.

Cuando regresamos, el pueblo era un caos, salía fuego de las casas, la gente gritaba, llantos y lamentos por todo el lugar, sin pensarlo corrimos a ver al resto de nuestros nakamas, ellos estaban dispersados por todo el pueblo tratando de controlar y ayudar en lo que podían, pero no era suficiente.

Organizadores de las subastas de esclavos habían llegado a la isla para tomar gente, mujeres en particular y luego venderlos. Kaizuki y mis nakamas no pudieron hacer mucho ya que los organizadores estaban acompañados de agentes del gobierno, Cipher pol

Ellos se habían llevado a Yumi.

-¿Qué hacían agentes del gobierno ahí?.- preguntó Trafalgar.

-Los Tenryubitos habían pedido expresamente una subasta de emergencia, ya que habían tenido una fuga masiva de esclavos ese año y no tenían esclavos- dijo Katrina escupiendo las palabras, con asco.

-Rápidamente nos organizamos y zarpamos detrás del barco, no fue difícil, aún estaban cerca, el problema era el rescate, hicimos una estrategia, obviamente no fue la correcta, a mitad de la operación nos capturaron, habíamos subestimado al enemigo- dijo con rencor- Nos amarraron y se tomaron nuestro barco, lo incendiaron frente a nuestros ojos, pero había algo que no tomamos en cuenta, había un Tenryubito a bordo, inspeccionando a sus "nuevas mujeres", estaba viendo todo, riéndose a carcajadas, como si fuera el mejor espectáculo de su vida.

-El maldito reconoció que Yumi era el fondo del conflicto y la arrastro por el pelo, hasta que quedó frente a Kazuki, el Tenryubito se reía mirando la desesperación de todos y sin más, asesina a Yumi frente a Kazuki… frente a todos nosotros.

Luego todo fue caos, en la desesperación usé una técnica que me había enseñado mi madre, el Tenryubito y otros sujetos de la subasta quedaron inconscientes, sin embargo, los del Cipher pol, estaban intactos y todos nosotros encadenados.

Mataron a mis nakamas uno a uno frente a mis ojos- Katrina cerró los ojos mientras apretada los puños y se mordía con ferocidad el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo te salvaste?- preguntó Trafalgar.

-Los del Cipher Pol llamaron a un barco de la Marina y me encerraron en la prisión del barco, tenía una recompensa importante y querían llevarme a Impel Down, no sé cuanto tiempo pasé en el barco de los marines, no podía salir del Shock, pero en un momento, un marine abrió la celda, pensé que habíamos llegado, no podía moverme.

El marine me cargo hasta la cubierta, era de noche y seguíamos en altamar, me subió a un pequeño bote, tenía agua y provisiones, yo no entendía que sucedía.

Lo miré y le pregunté por qué hacía eso…

"Tu padre me salvó la vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para devolverle el favor" fue lo que me dijo, me lanzó un log pose y escapé.

Lo primero que hice a penas pude reaccionar fue volver a la isla donde habíamos dejado a Taiki, cuando lo vi, no pude evitar quebrarme, lo abrazaba y lloraba, recuerdo que le pedía disculpas por no haber podido salvar a sus padres, él era pequeño, solo me miraba con su carita y me tomaba el pelo.

Me quedé un par de días esperando a que sanaran mis heridas, Taiki estaba con su abuela, la mujer mas estoica que he conocido, había perdido a su hija y aún así reparó la casa, cuidó de su nieto y me cuidó a mi.

Cuando mis heridas sanaron, ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa isla, Taiki iba a crecer feliz, con una abuela que lo amaba, era todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquila.

Me marché de esa isla hace tres años…

Katrina suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar el mar.

Trafalgar la observaba con atención.

-Fue entonces cuando llegaste a esta isla y te quedaste escondida-

-Así es-

-Eres patética- dijo Trafalgar fríamente.

Katrina lo miró sin inmutarse, pero una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Si, lo soy y también cobarde, el odio me movió mucho tiempo, me consumía y me atrapaba, quería asesinarlos a todos, pelear hasta desfallecer, volver con mis nakamas, con mis padres y dejarlo todo.

Quería acabar con cada minúscula parte de este mundo de mierda, verlo arder y arder con él, este mundo está enfermo, es injusto y podrido, pero cuando llegué acá, comencé a replantearme otras cosas, de hecho creo que no me he replanteado nada, simplemente estar acá es un buen lugar para olvidar que todo esta jodido-

Trafalgar entendía perfectamente a Katrina, el mismo tenía esos sentimientos corriendo por sus venas directo al corazón, saber que el mundo donde vives es dominado por sádicos y poderosos que destruyen y consumen la vida de las personas es algo que no te deja dormir.

-¿Harás algo al respecto o seguirás fingiendo ser una persona normal?- escupió Trafalgar.

-No lo he pensado realmente, aún tengo miedo de perderlo todo, me ha pasado tantas veces que no sé si soporte una más- dijo sin ofenderse por la actitud del ojigris, ya que dentro suyo, sentía que no la atacaba a ella en particular, que había algo dentro de él, un dolor personal lo obligaba a tomar esa actitud, sintió empatía.

-Siempre va a haber una más, cuando crees que las cosas por fin salen bien, vuelves a perderlo todo, a veces SI llueve cuando estas triste, a veces SI lo pierdes todo y nunca vuelve, la vida es una puta, pero no hay que quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que por arte de magia las cosas se solucionen, debes pararte como sea, esconder tus heridas y escupirle a la vida con todo el coraje que te queda- dijo Trafalgar, Katrina había abierto mucho sus ojos, era la primera vez que el ojigris era tan expresivo y hablaba tanto, La chica supo en ese instante que él lo decía por experiencia y por primera vez se sintió comprendida.

-Tienes razón, este sistema de mierda no va a cambiar si me quedo lloriqueando por lo perdido- Katrina se levantó agarró el saco con la mitad del hombre adentro y lo lanzó con fuerza al mar.

Trafalgar sonrió sinceramente, sentía una desconocida sensación de comprensión que lo llenó de un extraño alivio, luego de eso perdió su mirada en el mar, ambos absortos en aquel infinito azul.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: Hola! creo que esta es la primera vez que subo algo tan rápido, es que sus reviews de verdad me hicieron volar el cerebro, en este capítulo intenté explicar un par de cosas espero no haberlos confundido.

Con respecto a la frase que Katrina dice en cursiva, todos se dieron cuenta que es la misma frase que Law utiliza cuando pelea con Tashigi, quise atribuírsela a ella, por que por mal que me caiga Tashigi y ame a Law, fue una frase muy fuerte y mi corazoncito femenino me obliga a reivindicar a las mujeres en este aspecto, asi que en mi mundo, es mi OC quien la dice primero, espero no ofender a nadie.

Otro punto importante, como dije en capítulos anteriores, quiero aclarar nuevamente la linea temporal por si alguien se pierde.

Trafalgar tiene 19 años, eso ya lo habia dicho, es decir que en la linea temporal actual, dominada por el manga/anime, esta historia ocurre 7 años antes de Dressrosa, por lo que la historia de Katrina al perder a sus nakamas ocurre 10 años antes de la linea de dressrosa, la misma época en la que Fisher Tiger rescata a los esclavos de Mariejoa y en consecuencia estos mismos van a buscar nuevos esclavos, Katrina es 3 años mayor que Trafalgar.

Ahora mi momento favorito que son mis agradecimientos a las lindas personas que se dan su tiempo de escribirme!

Susakibo21: Me sonroja que esperes con tantas ganas seguir leyendo mi humilde historia, tus mensajes siempre me dan ánimos, sí, vi el manga, creo que no deje de llorar en ninguna viñeta, de hecho mientras no sepa que pasa seguire alargando la historia jajaja muchos besos y abrazos espero que este capitulo te guste tambien.

Ken1997: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme un mensajito me alegra que te haya gustado, cariños.

RenTheKiller: que alegría verte de nuevo por acá, muchas gracias por el apoyo ! espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Monkey D. Ivy: Genia! que hermoso que de tanto estudio tengas tiempo para leerme y comentarme! espero que te vaya genial en la U, yo entro la proxima semana entonces tengo que aprovechar mis últimos días de vacaciones y si, yo tambien sufri como nunca! Ace lo quise y lo sufri, pero con Law ha sido angustiante y desesperante! solo quiero que sea la proxima semana para que Law haga de las suyas y epicamente nos regale mas y mas de sus sadicas sonrisas. miles de cariños siempre espero tus comentarios con emoción.

Ladi Jupiter: uuuuy verdad Penguin gracias por recordarme, ultimamente se me habia escapado completamente de la cabeza, huum, podrías darme alguna idea de como meterlo, la verdad no tengo ninguna u.u, me alegra que te haya gustado el capiutlo anterior y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado.

Vaaletine D. Hannah: Que felicidad leerte! y saber que te pareció interesantisimo, si este capítulo te aburre te pido todas mis disculpas, u.u la verdad espero que te haya gustado ! y asi leer tus lindos comentarios por siempre! n.n

Bueno nada mas que decir. cualquier duda, tomatazos, halagos, apoyo o si me estoy yendo al carajo me dicen en algun review!.

muchas gracias por leer, muchos cariños.


	14. Capítulo 14

.

* * *

-¡Vamos! necesito que me pases ahora el martillo- reclamaba Katrina desde el otro lado del bar.

-Te dije que te lo pasaría cuando termine de usarlo- alegaba Trafalgar con el martillo en la mano mientras media una de las paredes del bar que en su mitad eran escombros.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya un solo martillo?- se quejaba la chica.

Después de bajar de las rocas, ambos jóvenes habían decidido ir al pueblo a ver en las condiciones en que los caza recompensa lo habían dejado, afortunadamente tan solo el bar y un par de casas habían sido afectadas, así que Katrina asumiendo su responsabilidad comenzó a reparar el daño, Trafalgar que no tenía nada mas que hacer, decidió ayudarla.

-Katrina querida, ¿no deberías llamar a Shachi?, el es mas capaz de arreglarlo- dijo Francis al ver como los dos jóvenes se gritaban por el martillo.

-Esta ocupado con Kara- dijo de mala gana.

-Pero podrías esperarlo-

-Ay! Maldita sea, yo puedo arreglar esto, no es tan difícil.- dijo la chica molesta mientras peleaba con unas tablas.

-No tengo tanto apuro, dudo que alguien venga hoy al bar- seguía insistiendo el viejo.

-Carajo Francis que yo puedo, solo necesito el condenado martillo-

Trafalgar que seguía con la herramienta en la mano sin usarlo, la miraba de reojo riendo.

-Lo estoy ocupando- respondía el aludido.

-No es verdad, solo lo sostienes- refutaba la chica mirándolo con desesperación. A lo que Trafalgar comienza a dar un par de martillazos.

-¿Ves? Lo estoy usando-

-Espero que se te aplaste el dedo y no lo puedas usar jamás en tu vida- dijo la chica con odio mientras Trafalgar sonreía descaradamente.

-Pues has otra cosa- dijo el pirata.

Katrina bufó fuertemente y soltó las tablas que sostenía, las que cayeron abruptamente al suelo con gran estruendo.

-Eres insoportable- dijo Katrina saliendo del bar.

-Katrina ¿adonde vas?- preguntó Francis.

-A buscar a Shachi- dijo entre dientes.

Trafalgar cuando vio a la chica salir, dejó el martillo a un lado y se acerco a la barra, sacó unos berries y se los paso a Francis.

-Sírveme un trago viejo-

-No te metas en problemas chico- dijo Francis seriamente a Trafalgar mientras le servía un vaso de sake.

-No se de qué hablas anciano- dijo Trafalgar tomando el vaso y bebiéndolo lentamente.

-No te hagas el que no sabe- dijo molesto- Hablo de Katrina.

Trafalgar lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada, Francis suspiró hondamente, ya se había preparado para lo que venía.

-Katrina, bueno, es una joven muy particular… Llegó a esta isla hace dos años…-Trafalgar lo mira impaciente y con fuerza golpea el vaso contra la barra, haciendo que Francis pegara un pequeño salto.

-No me vengas con chismes, no me interesa, si vas a decir algo ve al grano- Trafalgar no tenía ganas de escuchar los supuestos de ese viejo, Katrina ya le había dicho lo suficiente para tener su propio criterio.

Francis lo miró con reprobación, sin embargo, le llenó nuevamente el vaso al joven pirata.

-En mi vida, he aprendido a encontrarle la semejanza a las mujeres con los barcos, existen de dos tipos, mujeres ancla y mujeres vela…Si, lo sé, sé que es una forma básica y funcional de ver a la mujeres, Katrina siempre me lo reprocha, pero ya estoy viejo y no tengo tiempo para otra analogía.- Añadiendo al notar la cara con la que lo miraba el pirata.

-Al grano anciano o me largo- Trafalgar lo miró impaciente.

-No seas insolente mocoso… Las mujeres ancla son aquellas que te mantienen firme, estable, seguro, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes avanzar, te quedas ahí, indefinidamente.

Las mujeres vela, en cambio, te transportan, te hacen viajar, no solo geográficamente, también espiritual y mentalmente, el problema de estas mujeres, es que se arriesgan hasta por lo más mínimo, le exigen mas y mas cosas a la vida y de la misma forma que son capaces de aferrarse a algo profundamente, también saben cuando es el momento de marchar sin pensarlo demasiado…-

Trafalgar dio otro sorbo lento a su vaso mirando atentamente al viejo, pensando a que se quería referir con su verborrea.

-Katrina…-tomó una pausa y aprovechó de beber sake de la botella antes de continuar…- Katrina era una mujer vela, pero ahora solo es un barco varado…- Dijo Francis con melancolía.

-No entiendo que relación tiene eso conmigo- dijo el pirata sin mucha importancia.

-Te lo advierto chico, no sigas involucrándote con Katrina, no acabará nada bien, para ninguno de los dos-

Trafalgar se levantó para largarse- Lo siento anciano, no sé de que estás hablando, nadie está involucrándose con nadie acá, no necesito escuchar mas de tus desvaríos, adiós, Acá esta el martillo- Dijo el pirata molesto y dejando la herramienta en la mesa, pero antes de irse, Francis lo agarra de la muñeca con fuerza y acerca su rostro a la del pirata.

-Escucha esto chico, las mujeres ancla, pueden elevarse y lograr navegar, las mujeres vela pueden centrarse y establecerse, pero un barco varado, solo trae problemas…-

Trafalgar se soltó con fuerza del agarre y miró al anciano con desagrado y se marchó del bar, no regresaría, Katrina tendría que terminar sola de arreglar ese lugar.

A la salida del bar, Katrina se acercaba tironeando a Shachi del brazo, Trafalgar los miró una milésima de segundo y siguió su curso.

-Hey!- gritaba Katrina llamando su atención, Trafalgar la ignoró-

-Oye! ¿Terminaste de arreglar el bar?- preguntó asombrada, acercándose mas rápido al pirata.

-No!- dijo cuando noto que la chica lo había alcanzado arrastrando a Shachi con ella.

-Ah, ¿Vas a buscar otro martillo? Porque Shachi trajo varios- menciono la chica.

-No- respondió bruscamente-

-¿Entonces te vas?- pudo entender rápidamente.

-Así es, arréglatelas tu con ese viejo de mierda, yo no me acercaré mas a este lugar- dijo molesto.

Katrina no sabía que decir, quería preguntarle que es lo que había pasado, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-De acuerdo, ¿vendrás al taller mañana?- se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Puede ser- Respondió secamente el pirata antes de seguir su camino.

-¿Y a este que le pasó?- preguntó Shachi que seguía agarrado por Katrina.

-No lo sé- dijo la chica mientras miraba como el pirata se alejaba.- Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto- y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al bar.

No comentaron ninguna palabra sobre Trafalgar, Katrina y Shachi terminaron rápidamente la reparación del bar, luego fueron a las otras casas y en lo que el sol se escondía ya habían terminado de reparar todo el daño.

* * *

Trafalgar se había dirigido al hotel, suponía que Bepo seguía en casa de Kara por lo que un poco de tiempo a solas le vendría perfecto.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado en tan solo dos días.

Rematando con lo que había dicho ese viejo.

¿A que se refería con involucrarse? el no se había involucrado en nada, su submarino se terminaría y el se largaría de esa isla y eso era todo y si tenía suerte Shachi iría con el y todos sus planes seguirían su curso, esto solo era un paréntesis en su vida.

Sin embargo todo lo que había pasado ese día, había sido agotador, así que sin pensarlo demasiado se metió a la ducha, eso lo haría relajarse.

Sentía el agua tibia caer por sus hombros, hace tiempo que no tenía un día tan lleno de emociones como ese, aun podía escuchar las palabras de Katrina en su cabeza, el odio que sentía, la rabia y la frustración de perderlo todo, se sentía inmensamente contrariado, por un lado entendía la actitud que había tomado la chica y por el otro la encontraba totalmente inaceptable, cómo podía esconderse y pretender tener una vida normal, él no era capaz de eso, el necesitaba saldar cuentas con sus demonios, sabía que su propósito en la vida era vengarlo, a él.

Salió de la ducha mas apesumbrado de lo que estaba, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y decidió que era hora de recostarse, con la toalla puesta y aun mojado por la ducha se tiro en la cama.

Un olor extraño lo invadió, un extraño perfume que no lograba identificar pero le resultaba familiar y tranquilizador.

Se aferró mas a las sábanas empapando la almohada con su cabello y abrió los ojos sorprendido levantándose de golpe.

Notó que el olor que lo invadía, era el perfume de Katrina, que de la noche anterior seguía en su cama.

Masculló por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de cambiar las sabanas, sin embargo, el cansancio acumulado y lo confortante del aroma, lo invadió una vez mas y decidió que lo haría después, en algún momento, cuando dejara de sentirse tan bien con él.

* * *

Hola! mis queridísimos lectores!

Volví con un capítulo mas corto, por que quería subirlo esta semana que estuvo llena de sorpresas y alegría para los que siguen el manga (sin intenciones de spoilear)

la verdad hoy no tengo mucho que acotar asi que voy con mis agradecimientos a las lindas personas que me escriben.

**Susakibo21: **me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, como siempre espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado, si notas algo, cada vez estoy subiendo mas rápido eh eh eh !, y si el capitulo de esta semana fue reconfortante! ahora ha ver que es lo que ocurre! un abrazo gigante y como siempre amo tus comentarios me hacen ir mas rápido!

**Valentine D. Hannah:** Me encanta que te encante! en el capítulo anterior quería exactamente eso, darle a los dos un momento de comprensión, sobre las dudas, tus dudas me dejaron con dudas ¿que dudas? dimelas para ver cuales son y respondertelas en el proximo capítulo, ya que en este no dije nada en realidad, algo asi como un relleno :C, pero era necesario para continuar!, muchos cariños para tí,!

**RenTheKiller: **uy uy! que alegría que te guste cada vez mas la historia! es un placer leerte espero que este aunque no diga mucho, te guste n.n espero leerte!

**Monkey D. Ivy: **Aunque escribiste como Guest! se perfectamente que eres tú! quien mas estaría al igual que yo desesperadísima por el capítulo pasado! Oda nos volvió a demostrar por qué amamos a Law ! fue increíble! cuando lo leí me acordaba de tí y dije BIEN! por fin algo bueno a todo esto!, espero que te vaya genial con tus clases, yo ya empece las mias y por lo menos aun me dejan respirar.! un abrazo grande!

**ken1997:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! genial leerte en cada capítulo y apoyarme así, espero que te siga gustando la historia. muchos cariños!

**LADI JUPITER: **Linda! me diste ideas geniales, veré como las puedo ajustar a la historia, espero que te siga gustando la historia y miles de cariños para ti, siempre es un placer leerte, muchos abrazos

Bueno ahora me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que sea pronto, porque lo tengo en cero u.u, pero pondre todo mi cariño ha ustedes para subirlo lo mas pronto posible, un abrazo a todos los lectores anónimos que sé que estan ahí n.n

**DISCLAIMER****: One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**


	15. Capítulo 15

Hola mis queridísimos lectores, Antes que todo quiero abucharme a mi misma por tardarme tanto al subir el capítulo, si. Buu! para mi.

Por otro lado estoy super contenta con el recibimiento de ustedes para con la historia, nunca pensé que tanta gente hermosa estaría pendiente y atenta al relato que les traigo.

Ya son 15 capítulos, por eso quiero decirles que no falta mucho para que llegue a su fin, o eso creo, tampoco pensé jamás que llegaría a 15 capítulos.

Bueno los agradecimientos los pondré al final. me encanta que me escriban, me hace muy muy feliz.

ahora si, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

_XV._

_El viento golpeaba su cuerpo sin piedad, congelándole hasta los huesos, trató de abrazarse y así darse un poco de calor, pero era inútil._

_Sentía como los copos de nieve caían sobre su cuerpo y al derretirse le traspasaban la ropa, mojándolo y congelándolo aún mas._

_Estaba débil y sentía una fuerte presión de angustia en su pecho._

_Trató de mirar a su alrededor para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, pero lo único que podía ver, además de su propio cuerpo, era la nieve bajo sus pies y esa espesa neblina blanca que lo rodeaba._

_En un intento desesperado trató de gritar el nombre de Bepo, sin embargo de sus labios no llegó a salir ningún sonido. La angustia era cada vez mas grande._

_Comenzó a caminar pero a los pocos pasos sintió los pies adormecidos y se desplomó en la nieve, Trafalgar esperó acostado para tratar de calmarse, tenía mucho frió y demasiada angustia, levantó lentamente el rostro y una oleada de terror se apoderó de él._

_Frente a sus ojos grises, el fuego y la sangre se extendía, escuchaba gritos por todas partes, trató de incorporarse para ayudar a las personas que estaban siendo asesinadas al frente suyo pero no podía moverse, el cuerpo le pesaba mas que nunca, siguió intentándolo con mas desesperación, pero era inútil. _

_De lejos, una pequeña niña ensangrentada comienza a caminar hacia él, tenía una sonrisa desoladora pero era una sonrisa dirigida a él._

_Trafalgar, desde su inmovilidad trató de devolvérsela, sonrisa que quedó petrificada en su rostro cuando la pequeña niña cae muerta a pocos metros, atravesada por una bala en su cabeza._

_Descontrolado, Trafalgar intenta levantarse una vez mas para poder sanar a la niña, pero nuevamente siente un enorme peso que le impide moverse. Cuando voltea puede observar decenas de cuerpos sobre él, rostros conocidos que yacían muertos a su alrededor, cadáveres que lo aplastaban y lo miraban con esos ojos llenos de terror por saberse asesinados sin razón. _

_Esos ojos que lo miraban y de los que no podía escapar._

_-X-_

Con un grito ahogado Trafalgar despierta sobresaltado, sudaba frio y su corazón latía a mil por hora, profirió una maldición mientras con una mano se agarraba la cabeza con frustración y la otra en su pecho tratando de apaciguar su corazón.

Luego de unos segundos donde el pirata volvía a la normalidad, notó, que se había acostado mojado y con la ventana abierta, congelando su cuerpo y generando la perfecta condición para su pesadilla, cerró la ventana violentamente, era una noche sin estrellas tan solo la luna que lo miraba con pomposidad, casi burlándose de él. Cerró también la cortina.

Masculló otra maldición, mientras agarraba algo de ropa y se abrigaba.

Al mirar la habitación vio un bulto blanco en la cama de al lado que no había visto.

Era Bepo, seguramente había llegado mientras el dormía.

Trafalgar sacó uno de sus libros del cajón y se sentó en la sala, no sin antes prender la chimenea, como era su costumbre esperaría el amanecer, sabía que ya no dormiría mas.

Abrió una página cualquiera del libro, total ya se lo sabía de memoria, encontraba una acción poética en cada párrafo de ese libro de medicina, que cada vez se gastaba un poco mas.

A la luz de la chimenea, Trafalgar comenzó a inquietarse, la pesadilla que lo había despertado aun no salía de su mente, el estaba acostumbrado a ellas, lo despertaban cada noche, cada noche… excepto la anterior.

Cerró con fuerza el libro, cogió un abrigo, su nodachi, su sombrero y sin apagar la chimenea, salió de la habitación.

Bajó sin apuro las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción, donde estaba un señor con grandes anteojos tras el mesón, quien amablemente lo saludó a pesar de la hora, el reloj de pared marcaban las 4:24 am.

Ajustándose bien su nodachi en la espalda sale del Hotel.

No alcanzó a avanzar ni dos metros cuando se topa con una figura de frente.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿y a esta hora?- Increpó asombrado el pirata a la figura que se había congelado al frente suyo.

-ahmmm, hummm, pues… ehmm – titubeó nerviosamente al verse descubierta.

-Katrina que haces acá- preguntó nuevamente Trafalgar viendo a la chica que se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba con culpa.

-No podía dormir- dijo la chica mirando sus zapatos, notoriamente avergonzada.

-¿ Y ?, eso no responde mi pregunta- Insistía Trafalgar, realmente curioso.

Katrina levantó el rostro con una sonrisa desafiante- De acuerdo- suspiró falsamente resignada- Ganaste, ¡Ven! – dijo Katrina mientras agarraba de un brazo a Trafalgar y lo arrastraba con facilidad, la chica era muy fuerte y Trafalgar no se resistió mucho.

-Espera! ¿adonde me llevas?- Preguntaba Trafalgar, Katrina había acelerado la velocidad y ambos corrían rápidamente por la isla, atravesándola en un tiempo record, hasta llegar a un lugar donde Trafalgar jamás había estado.

-Sigue corriendo- decía la chica sin detenerse.

El paisaje comenzó a hacerse mas hostil pero mas hermoso, cada vez habían mas árboles que evitar, pero la luz de la luna les daba un color irreal, mágico.

Katrina cada vez iba mas rápido, pero jamás soltó el brazo del pirata.

El viento fresco golpeaba el rostro del pirata mientras corría al ritmo de la chica, Katrina seguía mirando el frente con una sonrisa y unos ojos maniáticos casi hipnóticos. El sonrió inconscientemente.

El paisaje era cada vez mas hermoso, Trafalgar quería detenerse y apreciarlo un poco mas, pero la fuerza con la que Katrina lo agarraba era descomunal.

-¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó Trafalgar nuevamente.

Katrina se detuvo de golpe, provocando una desestabilidad en el equilibrio, el agarre de la chica evitó que Trafalgar cayera al suelo.

Trafalgar se sintió incómodo entonces, la chica lo miraba profundamente y con esa extraña sonrisa que traía desde que se la encontró afuera del hotel, La luna los alumbraba con intensidad y no había ni un solo ruido alrededor.

-Adonde vamos- preguntó Trafalgar, esta vez con inseguridad.

Katrina lo mira y se acerca lentamente, Trafalgar estaba inmóvil, podía sentir el olor de la chica a escasos centímetros, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, mientras que Katrina cada vez mas cerca, besa sus labios.

Fue un beso lento, sus labios estaban fríos, pero no tardaron en recuperar la temperatura. Trafalgar la miró asombrado, no se esperaba eso, sin embargo quería volver a besarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, miró sus ojos y preguntó de nuevo.

-Adonde vamos-

Katrina se para en puntillas y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle.

_-A caer-_

Katrina lo agarra fuertemente del brazo y comienza a correr tan rápido que no le da tiempo a Trafalgar de nada, cuando el pirata mira al frente solo pudo ahogar un grito, iban hacia un acantilado.

Katrina no deja de correr.

_Ambos caen_.

…..x…..x…..

Trafalgar despertó de golpe estaba sudando frio y el corazón de latía a mil por hora.

-Maldición- pronunció con violencia golpeando la cama y frotándose la cabeza- una pesadilla en una noche era una cosa, pero dos la misma noche… algo no andaba bien-

Se sentía extremadamente enojado y vulnerable, miró por la ventana y notó que ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Maldita sea- repitió, habría preferido no dormir en toda la noche que haber tenido esas malditas pesadillas.

-Capitán, ¿esta bien?- escuchó la voz de su nakama al otro lado de la habitación.

-Bepo, ¿cuando llegaste?-

-Anoche, no lo desperté por que se veía cansado-

Trafalgar solo asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar al baño.

Ahí se encontró con su reflejo, se veía mas cansado que de costumbre, bufó molesto, se lavó la cara con agua fría para asegurarse que esa si era la realidad y no otro ridículo sueño, de golpe recordó las palabras de Francis _"__un barco varado, solo trae problemas…_

Se sentía estafado por su propio inconsciente, se sentía incómodo, angustiado y ansioso.

Salió del baño decidido, miró a Bepo que estaba de pie en la habitación, se notaba preocupado.

-Capitán, ¿esta bien?.

Trafalgar lo miró herméticamente.- Nos tenemos que ir pronto de esta condenada isla.-

-...-

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Ups!. bueno, espero que no les haya parecido muy confuso, aunque quizás si lo haya sido. bueno, déjenme un comentario diciendo que tal o lo que quieran. ahora mi parte favorita, los agradecimientos.

**Valentine D. Hannah: **Perdóname la vida! sé que no respondí ninguna de tus preguntas y debo ser honesta y decirte que aun en mi cabecita estoy trabajando en ello para que todo calce correctamente!. tenme paciencia, de a poco de a poco seré capaz de ordenar todo. muchas gracias por tu siempre incondicional apoyo, eres genial! muack.

**Miguemaster:** Hola! muchas gracias por pasarte y dejarme un comentario, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic, y claro que seguiré subiendo capítulos, hasta terminarlo!, un abrazo, espero verte de nuevo por acá y que la historia te siga gustando.

**Ken1997: **Gracias, gracias por el interés! y el apoyo, espero que te siga gustando! un abrazo par tí n.n

**Ladi Jupiter: **Linda! como siempre gracias por tu inmenso apoyo, espero que este capítulo tambien te guste! un abrazo gigante.

**Love Stories On My Mind: **Woow!, muchas gracias por dedicarle esos días a esta humilde historia! de verdad me emociona un montón, jajaja no me había percatado de ese detalle de sensualidad,! me siento halagada!, espero que te siga gustando la historia, me emociona mucho saber que te gusta!, un abrazo gigante y espero volver a verte por estos lugares.

**RenTheKiller:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, a mi igual me gusta esa analogía, me alegra que lo hayas notado, gracias por lo referido a la longitud, espero que este que tambien es cortito tenga el contenido interesante y te guste! muchos cariños para ti.

**Monkey D. Ivy: **Chan Chan! ahora todo vuelve a ser maravilloso en la vida despues del ultimo manga! ya no tengo esa angustia desagradable cada semana por saber si moriria o no! ahora vuelvo a dormir tranquila por las noches! jajajaja yo debería leer miles de cosas para la u, pero no puedo, no tengo ganas! asi que decidí que era buen momento para actualizar, espero que te guste este capítulo y Yo quiero leer tu historia! ! te mando miles de cariños. nos estamos leyendo!.

Y bueno, tambien un saludo a mis lectores anónimos, espero que esta historia les siga dando un momento de relajo y entretención.

Muchos abrazos y cariños, nos leemos en el proximo capítulo.

**Disclaimer: One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**


	16. Capítulo 16

_XVI._

.

_-_Kat, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Shachi mientras colocaba la caja de herramientas sobre la mesa de su taller.

-Si, claro, dime que pasa- dice la chica mientras terminaba de acomodar unos materiales en la repisa.

-Siéntate, por favor- dijo el joven señalando los sillones del taller, a lo que Katrina abre mucho los ojos.

-Vaya, que seriedad- dijo con burla mientras tomaba asiento, Shachi solo la mira, y se sienta a su lado, Katrina borra rápidamente su sonrisa.- Shachi ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó la chica al ver como el joven solo miraba el suelo.

-¿Sabes algo? A pesar de que eres una sicótica, profundamente traumada, maniática, increíblemente torpe y a veces insoportablemente tediosa… eres mi mejor amiga y te aclaro que te culpo también de eso, por que antes de que llegaras tenía mas amigos.- Decía Shachi apuntándola con el dedo, mientras Katrina lo miraba con molestia.

-Ve al grano Shachi- lo detuvo Katrina.

Shachi se quedó mirando a la chica unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Voy a unirme a la Tripulación de Law-

-Hummm- Pronunció Katrina ladeando la cabeza y posándola sobre su mano. ¿Estás seguro?-

-Si, lo estoy- dijo Shachi mirándola fija y decididamente.

Katrina suspira profundamente y se levanta del asiento.

-De acuerdo, entonces te deseare la mejor de las aventuras- dijo la chica con una nostálgica sonrisa, mientras estiraba su mano a Shachi, quien la agarra y se levanta con el impulso.

Se abrazan largamente.

Katrina lo supo desde el momento en que Trafalgar llegó a ese taller con el submarino en su cabeza; los ojos de Shachi brillaron ese día y mantuvieron ese brillo los días que siguieron, Katrina no quería que ese brillo jamás se apagara, lo abrazó con mas fuerza.

-Te quiero Shachi- dijo Katrina sin soltarlo.

-Yo también te quiero ridícula- le decía el joven mientras desordenaba el pelo de la chica.

-Te extrañaré insoportablemente ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo la chica separándose de Shachi y mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos pero con una sonrisa gigante.

-Claro que lo sé- dijo con soberbia.

-Hummmmm- masculló la chica amurrada.

-Sabes que yo también te extrañaré –Dijo Shachi para luego tomar una pausa.- ¡Pero Katrina no puedes seguir escondiéndote!- comenzó, a lo que la chica se separa bruscamente con las manos en la cabeza.

-AAAAH! Déjame tranquila con eso!, dejen de molestarme con ese tema- Alegaba molesta mientras se alejaba de Shachi.

-Katrina ¿hasta cuando?- le preguntó con tristeza.

La chica lo miró seriamente desde el otro lado del taller.

-No lo sé Shachi, aún tengo miedo- se sinceró la chica, acercándose y volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

-Katrina, tu mamá estaría muy triste si te viera así.

-Esta muerta-

-pero si no lo estuviera…

-Pero lo está!, Todos lo están.

-Yo no lo estoy y me da mucha tristeza verte así-

Katrina guardó silencio mirando fijamente a Shachi.

-El mundo está podrido Shachi y tengo la sensación de que me pudrí con él- dijo Katrina antes de salir del taller, dejando al chico sobándose la cabeza.

Katrina salió enojada del taller en dirección a su lugar especial, tenía los puños apretados y se mordía el labio con ferocidad, estaba cansada de las críticas de todo el mundo con lo que hacía con su vida.

-¡Deja de ser tan odiosamente terca!- escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, se sorprendió que Shachi la siguiera.

-¡déjame en paz!- gritaba sin voltear, pero acelerando el paso.

-¿En paz?, has estado en paz demasiado tiempo, hazte cargo de tu vida maldita sea- gritaba enojado.

-¿¡ QUE YO ME HAGA CARGO!? - se volteó enfurecida- POR FAVOR SHACHI! NO POR QUE HAYAS TOMADO LA PRIMERA DECISIÓN PROPIA DE TODA TU VIDA, ME VAS A DECIR COMO MANEJAR MI VIDA, A TU EDAD YA CAPITANEABA UN BARCO Y ME HABÍA RECORRIDO MEDIO MAR!. Que me haga cargo, no me hagas reír.!- gritaba la chica indignada.

\- ¡PERFECTO SIGUE TAL COMO HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! Vuélvete loca LOCA, envejece y muere en tu desgracia, ERES LA MALDITA REINA DEL DRAMA- gritaba Shachi.

Ambos jóvenes estaban de pie al frente de un submarino a medio terminar, gritándose de frente, cegados por la rabia del momento.

-Dedícate a terminar el submarino y anda a decirle a tu mami que te largas, a ver como te enfrentas solo a eso!-

-Claro que lo haré, ¡ haré las cosas! No como tú que no haces nada!-

-UUUUUUIGH! Que quieres de mi maldita sea!-

-NADA! Haz lo que te dé la puta gana, que es NADA, diviértete con eso- terminó de gritar Shachi antes de darse la vuelta e irse nuevamente al taller.

Katrina siguió caminando enfurecida a su lugar especial.

x…..x…x….

-¡Shachi! Que fue todo eso de allá afuera- Preguntó Kara al entrar al taller de Shachi.

-¿Estuviste espiando?-

-¿Espiando?, estoy segura que hasta la gente del puerto escuchó todo ese escándalo.

-Entonces hasta ellos saben lo que pasó- dijo Shachi molesto mientras giraba una tuerca de lo que parecía ser un motor.

-No seas insolente!- le regañó Kara.

-Me voy- dijo Shachi.

-¿Vas a buscar a Kat?-

-No mamá, me voy de la isla- dijo Shachi mirándola por primera vez, segundo siguiente se arrepintió de habérselo dicho de esa forma.

Kara lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin embargo no decía ni una sola palabra.

-¿Mamá?, escuchaste lo que dije- preguntó Shachi lentamente y bastante preocupado.

Kara seguía sin decir palabra alguna, Shachi preocupado se acerca a Kara que se veía consternada, casi al punto del desmayo.

-M…Mamá?- repitió Shachi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

_Silencio incómodo_

-Esta bien hijo, creo que siempre lo supe- dijo la mujer cubriendo la mano de su hijo con la suya y mirándolo por primera vez desde que Shachi le dijo que se iba.

-Gracias- dijo el chico abrazándola.

-¿Por eso discutieron con Katrina?- preguntó la mujer.

-No, no fue por eso-

-¿entonces?-

-Aaghh- soltó Shachi- se puso así por que le dije que tenía que dejar de desperdiciar su vida.

-Shachi!- regañó Kara a su hijo.

-Qué! ¿tu también piensas que es sano que siga así?-

\- Sabes que no ha sido fácil para ella, primero sus padres, luego sus nakamas y tan solo tiene 22 años, no deberías ser tan estricto con ella-

-¡Por eso mismo!, no debería darse por vencido aún-

-No creo que se haya rendido, no aún, simplemente trata de darle algo de sentido a todo lo que ha vivido. ¿Sabes? Es muy común que las personas que no tienen buena fortuna en su infancia o cuyos padres fueron los infortunados, les digan que están malditos. Kat peleó contra eso durante mucho tiempo, lo que pasó con su madre y su padre la marcó, llevar ese peso tan grande siempre fue doloroso y luego lo que pasó con sus nakamas llegó para recordarle que su vida no iba a ser fácil y que no tenía derecho a olvidarlo.

Kara iba a agregar algo más pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Shachi se acercó a abrir la puerta dejando ver a Trafalgar y Bepo, el primero no se veía de muy buen humor. Lo que le faltaba.

-Shachi, necesitamos hablar- dijo Trafalgar secamente y mirando alrededor del taller como si buscara algo.

-Si, claro siéntense- mirando también adentro del taller viendo qué era lo que buscaba el pirata.

-Buenos días Kara- saludó el pirata cortésmente.

-Buenos días Law, les traeré café- ofreció la mujer de buena manera mientras salía del taller.

Law y Bepo tomaron asiento, Bepo se veía incómodo y Law mas serio que de costumbre.

-Ahora, díganme qué sucede- preguntó Shachi sentándose frente a los dos piratas.

-Necesitamos saber en cuanto terminarías el submarino, han pasado tres semanas desde que comenzaste a armarlo y bueno, yo sé que me dijist meses en un comienzo, pero creo que hemos avanzado muy rápido, solo necesito saber cuanto tiempo mas tendré que estar en esta isla- Dijo el pirata tratando de no parecer muy desesperado, las pesadillas de la noche anterior aún estaban frescas en su mente pero agradecía infinitamente que Katrina no estuviera ahí.

Shachi se quedó mirando a Trafalgar con un poco de asombro, lo notaba tenso y angustiado, él era muy perceptivo, pero aunque no lo fuera se notaba que algo no iba bien con el pirata.

-¿Esta todo bien?- se arriesgó a preguntar, haciendo que Trafalgar abriera mucho los ojos ¿tanto se notaba?

-Mi capitán no durmió bien anoche, anda un poco nervioso por eso- interrumpió Bepo, algo que Trafalgar agradeció con la mirada.

Fue obvio que Shachi no quedó del todo convencido pero aún así asintió con la cabeza, no sin antes lanzarle una suspicaz mirada al pirata.

-Llevamos el 56% del submarino, espero tardarme unas cuantas semanas mas, si conservamos el método de trabajo que llevábamos hasta ahora.

-¿Comenzamos ahora mismo?- preguntó Trafalgar levantándose para ponerse a trabajar.

-Preferiría que no, la verdad no he tenido un buen día y necesito descansar- dijo Shachi tocándose la cabeza, la discusión con Katrina y la confesión a su madre, lo habían dejado emocionalmente exhausto.

-¿Y Katrina?- preguntó Bepo, incomodando a su capitán sin saberlo.

-No lo sé- dijo Shachi cortante.

Trafalgar se sorprendió por la actitud de Shachi y supuso que algo tendría que ver con la ausencia de Katrina, bufó molesto, realmente esa mujer malograba todo.

-Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos al hotel y venimos mañana- dijo el pirata tomando su nodachi, dispuesto a marchar.

Pero en ese preciso momento entra Kara con las tazas de café que había preparado.

-Supongo que no se están por ir- dijo Kara mientras ponía el café en la mesa.

Trafalgar viendo la amabilidad decidió que un café no iba a hacer daño.

-Aún no, después del café- sonrió el pirata, Kara le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

x.x.x

Katrina trataba de perder su mente en el mar, buscando eufórica esa línea divisoria entre el mar y el cielo, pero las desagradables nubes hacían su trabajo muy fácil, miró entonces sus pies posados en las rocas, se había puesto los botines rojos, los había mirado tantas veces que no lograron distraer su mente, bufó aburrida y se propuso a encontrar absurdas figuras en las nubes, que era lo único que la ridícula naturaleza le ofrecía para distraerse.

Se recostó intentando adaptar su cuerpo a la superficie rocosa y poder mirar cómoda y tranquila el cielo, con sus manos en la nuca comenzó a intentar descifrar lo que veía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugaba a ese juego, cuando era pequeña su madre le apuntaba el cielo diciéndole _"-Katrina, ahí mira, es un león y ahí están sus crías" _y ella comenzaba a imaginar toda una historia sobre eso, la que iba cambiando a medida que las nubes se deformaban y creaban nuevas cosas, pasaban horas acostadas en la cubierta del barco inventando cuentos sobre lo que veían en las nubes, a veces los cuentos se alargaban tanto que el resto de los nakamas de su madre se reunían en torno a ellas para escuchar las historias que inventaban.

Katrina ya no veía nada en las nubes, solo recuerdos.

"_-Tienes la misma mirada que tu padre"- _Le dijo su madre un día, pero Katrina quería tener la de su madre y se lo dijo.

"_No digas tonterías, la mirada de tu padre era lo más asombroso que he visto y he visto cosas increíbles en mi vida"- _le respondía con nostalgia y coquetería.

Katrina suspiró profundamente volviendo a la realidad, recordar a su madre le traía calma, recordar a su padre a través de su madre, no mucha.

Se incorporó y volvió a sentarse con vista al mar, se subió la manga derecha de su chaleco negro para ver su tatuaje del antebrazo, ahí estaba la calavera de Marine atravesada por un ancla.

Cuando decidió hacerse ese tatuaje lo hizo a modo de recordatorio, para nunca olvidar que su padre fue un Marine y a pesar de eso, se enamoró y dio la vida por su madre, una pirata, protegiéndolas de todo y frente a todo.

Culpable de alta traición y sentenciado a muerte, fue fusilado por la Marina y Katrina ni siquiera tenía una foto de él.

La chica lanzó una carcajada al aire y se pasó ambas manos por la cara y por el cabello, quería distraer su mente de la pelea que tuvo con Shachi y terminó pensando en su padre, sin embargo no se sintió abrumada, al contrario, se sintió feliz.

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se sintió mas alegre al mirar el mar y el cielo, puso sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y las abrazó, sabía que su amigo quería lo mejor para ella, siempre la había apoyado, en sus crisis y en sus momentos de pánico, Shachi siempre estaba ahí, ya sea para decirle algún ácido comentario, un reconfortante abrazo o hacerla sonreír, No podía fallarle, menos ahora que iba a emprender tan importante aventura.

Con ese pensamiento, una extraña sensación invadió su estómago, como si alguien le revolviera las tripas o un agujero se formara en el fondo o como si se hubiera tragado una piedra gigante, pero no solo en el estómago, también en su pecho sentía una presión y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no era capaz de racionalizar qué era, cerró los ojos y rápidamente bajó una solitaria lágrima por su rostro.

Ahí, con los ojos cerrados y el viento golpeando su rostro, secando ese rebelde lagrimón, unos ojos grises aparecen de golpe en los pensamientos de Katrina, logrando que la chica los abriera de golpe y sacudiera su cabeza esperando que con el movimiento salieran volando lejos.

Un hecho que había ignorado la golpeó con fuerza, _Shachi no es el único que se iba a ir de esa isla._

* * *

x.x.x

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia!, como siempre quiero agradecer a toda la gente linda que me escribe sus motivadores comentarios!, siento que sin ellos no habría llegado tan lejos, así que muchísimas gracias.

**LADI JUPITER: **Como siempre muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, sé que los últimos capítulos han estado cortos, es que simplemente no he podido meter toda la información que tengo en capítulos mas largos por que me quedaban como miles de historias en una verborrea interminable :C espero que este no te haya parecido tan tan corto ni tan tan tedioso, un abrazo gigante.!

**Monkey D. Ivy: **¿Lo viste? si, sé que viste el de esta semana,! Wooow por fin Luffy se pone las pilas, la verdad yo quería que fuera Trafalgar el que lo matara, pero bueeee. muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en la historia! me encanta que te guste tanto y aún la sigas!, espero que te siga gustando! te mando abrazos infinitoss!

**Susakibo21: **No! no los pies no! jajjaja claro que seguiré! sobretodo después de tan abrumadora amenaza!, me da mucha emoción leerte de nuevo y saber que aún no te aburre la historia!, espero que este capítulo tambien te guste! te mando muchos cariños y abrazos!

**RenTheKiller: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia! espero que este capítulo te guste tambíen, además lo hice un poquito mas largo!, te mando muchos cariños y espero seguir leyéndote, un abrazo.

**Love Stories Of my Mind: **Jajajaj la verdad me encantó tu comentario!, y si, sería increíble encontrárselo, espero que te guste este capítulo tambien, me alegra mucho volver a encontrarte por acá, un abrazo gigante.

**Ken1997: **Me alegra mucho leerte! espero que este capítulo haya quedado mas satisfactorio! espero seguir leyéndote, te mando un abrazo gigante y muchos cariños!

Y como siempre a todos mis lectores anónimos que sigan disfrutando y entreteniéndose con la historia, les mando muchos cariños y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

**Disclaimer: One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**


	17. Capítulo 17

El corazón le palpitaba exasperantemente, comenzó a darse pequeños golpecitos en el pecho, castigándolo y obligándolo a detenerse, en qué maldito lío se había metido.

Katrina respiró profundamente varias veces, pero más que un ridículo mareo, no logró el efecto deseado.

Bajó de las rocas rápidamente en dirección al pueblo, no tenía intenciones de volver al taller de Shachi después de su altercado y necesitaba esclarecer aquel extraño sentimiento/emoción/enfermedad/incomodidad, lo que sea que fuera eso y sabía que la mejor forma era enfrentarlo de frente.

Al principio de su trayecto caminaba despacio pero a medida que su cabeza daba más y más vueltas su paso se hacía cada vez mas rápido hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontraba corriendo por el pueblo en dirección al hotel.

.

Cuando Katrina tenía 10 años se había enamorado del hijo de un pescador en una isla a la que habían llegado con la tripulación de su madre. Jin tenía los ojos color miel y las manos suaves, a Katrina le gustaba tomarlo de la mano, pero luego de un par de semanas ella tenía que volver a zarpar, dejar la isla y a Jin, ambos lloraron prometiéndose amor eterno. Katrina lloró por tres semanas seguidas.

A los 15 conoció a Leo, tenía la voz profunda y los ojos negros como la noche, era alto y fuerte, ambos se prometieron viajar por el mundo, encontrar el One Piece y reinar juntos el mar. Las cosas acabaron cuando Katrina despertó un día y supo que no tenía intención de viajar con Leo a ninguna parte, lloró dos días.

Cuando cumplió 17 volvió a reencontrarse con su amigo de infancia, Kazuki.

Y ambos decidieron viajar juntos, era su compañero y lo único que le gustaba de él era su entereza y el deseo de aventura que ambos compartían. No se enamoró nunca de él, pero llevaba tres años llorando su pérdida.

Y ahora a sus 22 años, se encontraba corriendo con miles de dudas en su cabeza, el pecho apretujado y el estómago revuelto a través de ese pueblo que la había acogido en dirección al hotel donde Trafalgar Law se alojaba.

Trafalgar Law ¿Qué le gustaba de él? ¿Por qué corría como desquiciada hacia el hotel? ¿ Lo quería? ¿Por qué? Él la hacía sentir incómoda, pero también se sentía inmensamente comprendida, podía conversar con él sin aburrirse, le gustaban sus ojos, le gustaba su sádica sonrisa de superioridad, le gustaba su cuerpo y su voz.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tocaría llorar ahora? Dos días, tres semanas? Más? Menos?.

Sorprendentemente no le interesaba eso, quería disfrutar aquel fugaz momento de la mejor forma posible, ya que Katrina tenía algo claro sobre su vida, Todo en ella era fugaz, finito y moría rápidamente.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

¿Alguna vez cambiaría? Quizás no, Quizás toda su existencia se basara en bloques de relaciones efímeras y fugaces…Por eso no podía perder más tiempo, por eso corría a toda velocidad hacia el hotel, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Subiría rápidamente hacia el octavo piso, tocaría la puerta y a penas lo viera lo besaría sorpresivamente, si el se resistía, saldría corriendo alegando demencia.

Con todas esas imágenes en su cabeza llegó mas rápido de lo que las ideas se ordenaban, sorprendiéndola al verse ya frente al hotel.

Suspiró un par de veces antes de entrar a la recepción, se pasó los dedos por su cabello, sintiéndolo enredado y despeinado, bufó molesta por no haberse preocupado de su aspecto previamente, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, alzó la barbilla y entró al hotel.

En la recepción se encontraba un hombre mayor tras el mesón con mirada amable y una sonrisa al ver a la chica acercarse.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar al residente de la habitación 806- dijo Katrina tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

-Buenas tardes señorita, el señor Law salió hace mas o menos una hora atrás, pero le puede dejar un mensaje y yo mismo me encargaré de entregárselo- dijo amablemente.

Katrina sintió una extraña conmoción en su interior, ahogó una carcajada al imaginar al conserje besando a Law de su parte y un raro sentimiento de alivio mezclado con decepción la invadió.

-No, no se preocupe, muchas gracias-

-¿Me dice su nombre para avisarle que vino a verle?

-No, no es necesario, yo misma me pondré en contacto con el, gracias- se despidió Katrina.

La chica salió del hotel con la adrenalina disminuida y la cabeza mucho más clara. Suspiró aliviada.

-Mierda!- masculló mientras se dirigía a la playa, agradecida de que el pirata no estuviera.

Por cada paso que daba y recordando cada uno de sus pensamientos y lo que había pretendido hacer, sentía más y más vergüenza.

La pelea con Shachi la había dejado sensible y estúpida y por estúpida estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo ideas impulsivas y ridículas.

Su cara enrojeció hasta las orejas por todo lo que sintió y pensó hacer.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No había hecho nada, sin embargo la simple razón de haber querido hacerlo, la ponía en una situación bastante incómoda.

Cuando llegó a la playa se sentó en el mismo lugar que el pirata se había sentado días atrás, una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando el accidente que ella misma había causado y él la salvó de una muerte horrorosa… o al menos de tragar mucha agua salada.

Puso sus manos en la nuca y se recostó en la arena, al fin y al cabo era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Pasaron un par de horas, era impresionante la cantidad de horas que Katrina podía ocupar en nada, solo respirando y pensando, una vez aburrida y con hambre decidió ir al puerto a comprar algo de pescado para cocinar.

El puerto estaba repleto de gente, vendedores comprando a los pescadores, familias paseando por la costa, la mercancía de los barcos siendo descargada y un par de buques marinos…

¿Buques marinos? ¿Qué carajos hacía ahí la marina?, pocas veces paraban en esa isla y las veces que lo habían echo siempre terminaban abusando de su poder y queriendo todo gratis. Bostas humanas- murmuró mientras los veía de lejos.

-Vinieron después de lo que pasó ayer- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Eugene eras tú- dijo la chica volteando a ver al escuálido ayudante de Francis- Así que alguien los llamó- dijo un poco consternada.-Bueno de cualquier forma, era obvio después del escándalo que hicieron esos caza recompensa-

-Deberías esconderte mientras tanto, nadie en la isla les dirá que estás acá, pero escuché que encontraron… humm. Algo extraño.- dijo Eugene frotándose la cabeza con inseguridad-

-Algo como qué? –

-Un hombre o bueno la mitad de él, estaba vivo y muy asustado, dijo algo sobre un demonio de ojos grises que lo cortó por la mitad sin matarlo, dijo también que había venido con su capitán para…- Eugene titubeaba-

-¿Para qué Eugene qué dijo el sujeto?- preguntó la chica insistentemente, sabiendo de igual manera lo que iba a decir.

-Para capturarte, les dijo que te estabas escondiendo acá- Terminó de hablar Eugene en un susurro y bastante apenado, Katrina le sonrió con cariño al hombre y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias por la información Eugene- el hombre le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó al ver la tranquilidad con que la chica seguía mirando los dos buques marinos.

-Me iré- dijo simplemente sonriendo por última vez a Eugene que quedó consternado.

-A…adonde?, de la isla?-

-Me esconderé hasta que se hayan ido- mintió la chica tratando de reconfortar al hombre que la miraba asombrado.- Dile a Francis que llame a Kara, cuéntales lo que me dijiste y lo que está pasando.- dijo la chica- ¡Rápido!-

-S…Si! Ahora mismo- y Eugene se fue corriendo al bar mientras Katrina volvía a mirar a los marines.

Era momento de tomar las riendas de su vida.

* * *

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora: (Saca su cabeza de la tierra) que vergüenza que siento por haber tardado tanto, pareció cómo si jamás la volviera a continuar. Pero volví tarde, lo lamento mucho a la gente que estuvo esperando por la continuación, espero que aún sigan interesado, entenderé si no es así, asi que acepto regaños, tomates y sobre todo regaños, sé que me lo merezco.

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

un abrazo


	18. Capítulo 18

-Comandante, los hombres de la flota esperan sus órdenes- dijo un soldado de la marina mirando a un hombre alto y de gran contextura.

-No hagan nada hasta que haya comprobado la situación, no queremos que esto se vuelva aún mas confuso de lo que es-

-¡Si comandante!- el joven marine hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y se alejó rápidamente.

Haberse topado con la mitad de un cuerpo aún con vida era de por sí bastante preocupante, pero la información que les había dado, complicaba la situación mucho más.

El comandante aguardó unos minutos antes de voltearse a ver a sus hombres para dar las instrucciones, ya había tomado su decisión.

-¡ATENCIÓN MARINOS!, HAY UNA SITUACIÓN DELICADA, TENEMOS QUE RESOLVERLA CON LA MENOR CANTIDAD DE DAÑOS POSIBLES, EVITEN LOS DAÑOS COLATERALES, NO INVOLUCREN A CIVILES Y EVITEN CUALQUIER TIPO DE INCIDENTE. FORMEN CUATRO GRUPOS DE VEINTE, PRIMER GRUPO SE DIRIGE AL ESTE, OTRO AL OESTE, OTRO GRUPO SE QUEDA PROTEGIENDO EL PUERTO, NO PERMITAN QUE NADIE ¡NADIE! SALGA DE LA ISLA O ENTRE.

EL ÚLTIMO GRUPO VA CONMIGO AL LUGAR QUE MENCIONÓ EL PRISIONERO.

CUALQUIER PROBLEMA ME REPORTAN POR EL DEN DEN MUSHI.

-¡SI COMANDANTE!- se escuchó a coro la respuesta de los marines.

Así los ochenta marines partieron en diferentes direcciones con la única misión de capturar a aquél que poseía el monstruoso poder de cortar por la mitad a un hombre y mantenerlo con vida, espantosa coincidencia además que la pirata Katrina estuviera ahí. Tenían que ser extremadamente cautelosos si querían regresar todos con vida.

Katrina observó y escuchó las indicaciones del comandante, sus opciones se habían reducido a una única opción: ir en dirección a la casa de Kara, esperar a los veinte soldados y comenzar una batalla, confiaba en las habilidades de Shachi para defenderse, sin embargo cualquier enfrentamiento directo con la marina produciría que se convirtiera en alguien buscado, aumentando las posibilidades de que se fuera con Law, aunque de otro modo se habría ido igual.

Con ese pensamiento Katrina comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el taller de Shachi evitando en todo momento ser vista por los marines, era rápida y sigilosa, definitivamente era fuerte y ya estaba cansada de ser tan cobarde, corrió aún mas rápido.

Se sentía tan emocionada y ansiosa que una sonrisa casi desquiciada se formó en su rostro, quería desesperadamente un enfrentamiento, la cantidad de marines no era tanta pero esperaba que fueran fuertes, una intensa sed de sangre la estaba dominando.

Cuando vislumbró el taller se dirigió con apuro a la casa de Shachi supuso que iban a estar todos ahí, cuando abrió la puerta vio a los dos habitantes con sus dos visitantes tomando café sorprendidos por la abrupta llegada de Katrina que respiraba agitada y poseía un rostro casi demoniaco.

-Katrina, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Kara asombrada.

-Kara. Escóndete, vienen marines- dijo la chica sin ocultar su entusiasmo, algo que descolocó a tres de ellos, Trafalgar se limitó a terminar su taza tranquilamente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó Shachi dubitativamente.

-Eso, en cinco minutos llegan, prepárate.

Katrina se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y de la caja bajo su cama sacó sus doce preciosas dagas, se colocó dos dagas en cada muslo afirmadas por unas ligas de cuero especialmente para ellas.

La sensación del cuero en su piel la excitó aún más, dos dagas en cada lado de su cintura y las últimas cuatro cerca de sus muñecas, estaba lista.

Cuando salió se podía escuchar la llegada de la tropa afuera de la casa de Kara.

-Kara te dije que te escondieras-

-Pero Katrina, escóndanse ustedes, yo diré que no hay nadie- decía la pobre mujer asustada.

-No, es demasiado tarde- dijo Katrina sin mirarla y aún sonriente.

Shachi supo las intenciones de su amiga y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada, él también necesitaba esto.

Trafalgar y Bepo estaban de pie listos para cualquier cosa.

Katrina fue la primera en salir.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! MANOS ARRIBA, SOLDADOS APUNTEN!- gritó el comandante al reconocer a la muchacha mientras que los marines apuntaban sus armas directa

Katrina obediente alzó las manos, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Katrina Hart! Estás bajo arresto por tus crímenes contra el Gobierno Mundial, el asesinato de ochenta siete personas, escaparte de un buque marino, desobediencia civil, robo y piratería, si no opones resistencia en tu captura, tu juicio será mas justo!.

-¿Justo?, JAJAJA, lo que menos existe es justicia y lo que más tendrán será resistencia, agarra ese den den mushi y llama al resto de tus lacayos, que la pelea está acá- dijo la chica con soberbia.

En ese momento Trafalgar, Bepo y Shachi aparecen por la puerta dispuestos a pelear, la presencia de Trafalgar capta la atención del comandante.

-Tú eres Trafalgar Law-

-Que observador- dice el pirata con aburrimiento.

-Estás arrestado bajo los cargos de piratería, si no opones resistencia, seremos mas piadosos contigo.

-Como te dijeron anteriormente, resistencia es lo que más tendrán.

-¡MARINES ALISTEN SUS ARMAS!- y los veinte soldados listos para el ataque.

Katrina aún con las manos arriba y con un rápido movimiento lanza dos de sus dagas escondidas en sus muñecas y corta por la mitad todos los rifles de la primera línea de ataque marine, sin que estos pudieran siquiera reaccionar.

-El mejor acero del mundo- murmura con satisfacción al ver cómo caían uno a uno los cañones largos quedando inutilizadas.

-¡FUEGO!- grita el comandante.

Trafalgar crea una barrera de energía que desvió todas las balas, Katrina comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por los soldados, se movía con tanto desplante y facilidad que se volvió invisible, su método de ataque era de corta distancia, por eso las dagas eran su arma, las espadas eran muy notorias y ella prefería el contacto.

A los pocos minutos del inicio de la batalla, más marines comenzaron a llegar, Shachi y Bepo eran increíblemente rápidos y excelentes en las artes marciales,

Diez, veinte, ya eran treinta los soldados en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros gritando de dolor, otros de terror al verse separados de sus miembros.

El comandante estaba petrificado viendo como uno a uno de sus soldados a cargo eran derrotados cuál moscas en una red, lo habían mandado a una misión suicida y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado.

-RETIRADA!- gritó mientras veía como el último grupo se acercaba.

El grito estaba lleno de terror y frustración, había perdido a decenas de hombres contra cuatro sujetos, no eran normales eso era claro, pero no se imaginó que sesenta hombres fuertes fallarían de esa forma. Tenía que salvarlos.

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO! – Los pocos soldados aún en pie se detuvieron, igual que los cuatro jóvenes.

-POR FAVOR, DÉJANOS IR!.- se lamentaba el comandante mirando a Katrina a los ojos.

La chica se acerca amenazadoramente al comandante mientras limpiaba una de sus dagas cubierta de sangre en su manga.

-Te dejaré ir, a ti y a tus hombres, pero quiero que recuerdes mi rostro y el de ellos- dijo apuntando a los otros tres- que recuerdes este día, que recuerdes la órdenes de tus superiores al mandarte a pelear contra nosotros, la arrogancia de pensar que podían derrotarnos, la sensación de fracaso y el olor a muerte, recuérdalo, cada día de tu vida y cuéntaselo a todos, diles que volví, diles que junten miedo, dile a tus almirantes, dile a los putos amos de este sistema corrupto que salí de mi letargo, con hambre de cambio, cuéntales cada detalle de este día y si deseas volver a verme, estaré preparada, así que prepárate tu también-

El comandante la miraba con terror y asentía con la cabeza, cuando Katrina se alejó un poco de él, el comandante se levantó con dificultad antes de dirigirse a sus hombres.

-AYUDEN A LOS HERIDOS, NOS VAMOS DE ACÁ!-

-PERO COMANDANTE!- dijo uno de los del pelotón recién llegado.

-AHORA!.

Y bajo la mirada de Katrina, la sonrisa ladeada de Law, la sensación de victoria de Shachi y Bepo, los marines dejaron el terreno de Kara.

-ochenta y siete personas...Eres más sádica de lo que pensaba- le dijo Trafalgar colocándose al lado de la chica.

-Son cosas que pasan.


	19. Chapter 19

_XIX._

Prprprpr- comenzó a sonar un den den mushi, desde el patio se escuchaba la voz alarmada de Francis y la voz tranquila de Kara tratando de explicarle que la pelea había acabado.

-Marines Kara! No piratas, no bandidos ¡Marines! Esto es grave, sabes perfectamente que se tienen que ir fuera de esta isla- La mujer escuchaba en silencio, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que iba a pasar.

.

-¡Shachi!- llamó Trafalgar Law al joven - ¿rápidamente y todos colaborando, en cuanto tiempo estaría listo el submarino?-

Shachi lo mira decididamente, ya no había vuelta atrás ni se podían alargar las despedidas.

-Tres días-

-Perfecto- respondió el pirata.- A trabajar.

A los pocos segundos Kara salió de la casa con un rostro tremendamente afligido, sin embargo, al ver a todos trabajando arduamente en terminar el submarino comprendió que por muy difícil que fuera, era ahora de ver partir a su hijo y una silenciosa lágrima bajo por su mejilla hasta una orgullosa sonrisa.

Esa misma noche todo el exterior del submarino estaba terminado, dormirían un par de horas y seguirían trabajando en el interior para dejarlo habitable.

\- ¿Por qué no te duermes?- se escuchó la voz susurrante de Law, a pocos metros Katrina seguía sin dormir, estaban los cuatro acomodados en los sillones del taller.

\- No tengo sueño-

\- Solo tenemos dos horas antes de continuar, deberías aprovecharlas- increpó el pirata.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo-

\- Yo nunca duermo-

\- Eso te va a matar algún día- dijo la chica.

\- Dudo que sea eso lo que me va a matar algún día- respondió Law.

_Silencio_

-¿Has pensado mucho en la muerte?- Preguntó Katrina en un susurro.

Durante un par de minutos solo hubo silencio y Katrina pensó que el pirata no iba a responder, la oscuridad del taller estaba interrumpida por la escasa luz de la luna que escondida tras unas nubes, alumbrando con pereza.

-Durante varios años- respondió al fin.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Katrina.

-Me salvaron-

Katrina trató de mirar al pirata para ver su expresión, pero solo veía su silueta recostada en el sillón del frente.

-¿Qué le pasó esa persona?-

-Murió-

-Lo siento- susurró Katrina.

-Prometí honrar su memoria y que todo su sacrificio por mi no fuera en vano.-

-¿cómo se llamaba?-

-Le decían Corazón-

_Silencio._

-Te llamas Katrina Hart?- pregunta Trafalgar en la oscuridad.

-Así parece- responde la chica.

-¿Quiénes eran esas ochenta y siete personas que mataste?.

-Mujeres embarazadas, ancianos y niños pequeños- responde sarcásticamente.

-…-

-Cómo veo que no están descansando, nos pondremos a trabajar ahora- interrumpe la voz de Shachi.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo- le contesta la chica mientras enciende una lámpara que alumbra el taller.

\- no, no he podido y con ustedes parloteando resulta mas difícil.- dice Shachi levantándose para ponerse a trabajar.

-De acuerdo vamos, que Bepo siga durmiendo- dice Trafalgar al ver a su peludo nakama durmiendo plácidamente.

Los tres jóvenes salen en plena noche para seguir armando el submarino, las compuertas estaban listas, la sala de control también, los camarotes a medio terminar, cocina, baños, etc. todo estaba adquiriendo la forma que quería.

Katrina comienza a pasearse por el submarino, era sorprendente el trabajo que habían hecho.

-Shachi dice que podremos terminar mañana en la noche si seguimos trabajando- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Claro que sí! Está prácticamente todo listo- dijo la chica sin voltear, tenía un nudo en el estómago-

-Podremos zarpar a la mañana siguiente- siguió hablando Trafalgar.

-¿Podremos?- repitió la chica volteándose a mirar estupefacta al pirata.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a Kara? no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, sé que eres una cobarde que quiere vivir en un mundo de paz y amor ocultándote acá, pero ya no tiene sentido, vendrán por ti- Dice Trafalgar como si fuera una obviedad que disimulaba preocupación. Katrina lo mira con una sonrisa distinta, compasiva.

-No iré con ustedes… y tampoco me quedaré- dice la chica mientras avanza hacia el pirata que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Dónde iras?- le preguntó mientras la veía acercarse.

-A casa- dijo la chica poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pirata y pasando de largo.

Trafalgar no volteó a ver a la chica irse y caminó en el sentido contrario, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

.

Katrina sin voltear decide ir a la cubierta, a pesar de ser un submarino, era muy parecido a un barco, tenía cubierta y mástil y la forma de un pez, esa había sido su idea, sonrió al recordar cómo había convencido a todos para hacerlo así.

La luna se alzaba esplendorosa, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

Cuando se encontró a los marines en el puerto había tomado una decisión y no podía dar vuelta atrás esta vez, tenía que hacerse cargo, regresaría al nuevo mundo, entrenaría y comenzaría a estudiar, necesitaba armarse con todas las herramientas posibles, físicas e intelectuales, si quería ver caer este sistema.

Pero aún tenía ese nudo, se lamentaba de esa indiferencia que proyectaba con el pirata, pero no sabía como actuar en realidad, sabía que le gustaba, se lo había reconocido, pero su deseo por cambiar su vida se había vuelto mas fuerte que cualquier deseo previo, incluido el deseo por Trafalgar Law.

Suspiró hondamente… Qué podía hacer, no podían dejar de trabajar en ningún momento y apenas estuviera listo, zarparían. Ellos por su lado, ella por el suyo, comenzó a sentir un ligero pánico en su estómago, quería estar con Law una vez más, besarlo una última vez, pasarían años hasta la próxima vez que se encontraran, si es que llegaban a hacerlo alguna vez.

Terminó su cigarro y se dio vuelta rápidamente para ir a buscar al pirata, pero en el giro brusco chocó contra algo, más precisamente alguien, era el pecho de Trafalgar Law, Katrina levantó el rostro encontrándose con los intensos ojos grises del chico que la miraba con confusión, Katrina sonrió dulcemente y parándose en puntas de pie, alcanza los labios del ojigris.

Trafalgar la abraza por la cintura y apegarla más a su cuerpo, Katrina por ser más baja sujeta el cuello y la nuca del pirata, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello negro de Law, el beso se intensifica más y más, sabía a despedida.

\- Hay unos camarotes que ya están listos- susurró Katrina en la oreja de Trafalgar mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo con los dos aros que adornaban las orejas del chico.

Trafalgar le sonríe pícaramente y la toma con firmeza de la mano para entrar al interior del submarino y dirigirse a los camarotes.

En la habitación había un camarote, tarros de pintura y varias herramientas.

-Se supone que tenías que terminar de pintar esta habitación- le dice Trafalgar a Katrina mientras besaba su cuello.

-Me distraje- responde entrecortadamente mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el torso de Trafalgar mientras le sacaba la camisa.

A diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, esta vez se tomaron su tiempo de recorrerse y reconocerse, ambos sabían que probablemente era la última vez que iban a estar juntos, así tan cercanos, tan íntimos, tan dentro del otro.

Se besaron con ternura, con deseo, con desesperación, con ansiedad, con dulzura.

Se mezclaron y disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro y al llegar al climax decidieron quedarse así, despiertos y abrazados .

Katrina estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo de Trafalgar acariciando su pecho, Trafalgar depositaba tiernos besos en la cabeza de la chica.

-Entonces qué planeas hacer?- pregunta el pirata casi en un susurro.

Katrina alza el rostro hacia el de él y deposita un tierno beso en los labios del ojigris.

-Me devuelvo al nuevo mundo, tengo que encontrar la forma de cambiar las cosas y necesito entrenar-

\- ¿Crees que nos volveremos a encontrar?- pregunta el pirata con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé, ¿Piensas que es nuestra única noche? -

\- ¿Por qué todos piensan que las relaciones tienen que ser eternas? Hagámoslo. Sin engaños ni proyecciones. Hagamos que esta noche se nos grabe en la piel- Trafalgar abraza mas fuerte a Katrina y ambos se besan.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Dicen los rumores que mas vale tarde que nunca.

solo eso, me despido rápidamente después de mil años sin continuar con la historia, besos y abrazos a todos los que leen, y lamento la tardanza .


End file.
